Les Ombres du Passé
by Naseis
Summary: Installez vous confortablement et prêtez l'oreille. Je m'en vais vous conter la fin d'une époque, comment je l'ai vécue, comment l'a vécu celui que tous appelaient le Survivant, celui que plus tard j'appelais mon frère.
1. Prologue

**Les Ombres du Passé**

Harry Potter ?

Tout le monde connaît ce nom, certains plus que d'autres. Il y a ceux, trop nombreux, qui ne le connaissaient qu'à travers les journaux et les livres qui parlaient de lui. Ils ne voyaient en lui que le Survivant, un garçon avec une cicatrice trop célèbre. Combien d'entre eux le pensaient fou alors qu'il était plus sain d'esprit que les trois quarts de la communauté sorcière ?

Et puis il y a nous.

Nous qui l'avons connu personnellement. Nous qui avons été ses amis ou ses ennemis. Moi, par exemple, j'étais sa meilleure amie depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Je l'ai suivi dans la guerre, j'ai combattu à ses côtés lorsque nos chemins se croisaient, je me suis efforcée de le soutenir dans ses décisions lorsqu'elles m'apparaissaient justes. Tout cela, au nom de l'amitié que j'éprouvais pour celui que j'ai très tôt appelé mon frère.

Allons, installez-vous confortablement et prêtez l'oreille. Je m'en vais vous conter l'histoire d'un petit garçon, futur héros de légende. Ce petit garçon n'a pas eu la même enfance que tous les autres petits garçons de son âge. Ses parents moururent alors qu'il était très jeune. Il dû donc vivre chez son oncle et sa tante, personnes qui ne lui apportèrent pas cet amour tant désiré. Mais à l'âge de onze ans, sa vie prit un autre tournant. Il apprit qu'il était un sorcier et partit pour sept années au collège Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Grande-Bretagne. Il devint au fil des ans un adolescent qui cachait au fond de lui un cœur d'enfant forcé à grandir trop vite et qui en avait trop vu. Beaucoup trop.

L'histoire que je vais vous conter se passe entre la fin de la cinquième année de ce petit garçon jusqu'à la fin voire au-delà… Car qu'est-ce que la fin ? Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que le passage d'un état à un autre.

Je vous convie à la fin d'un monde… de _mon_ monde…

…


	2. Chapitre I

**Les Ombres du Passé**

**Auteur :** Naseis

**Disclamer :** Sivuplé m'dame Rowling, je peux avoir Fred et George ! Non ? Méeuh ! C'est pas du juste ! Bon… ben j'ai que l'histoire, Calleigh Mc Lagan et ses fouines, les Intouchables (tous ! na !) et… euh… et vous verrez !

**Résumé :** Le destin d'un enfant… l'esprit d'un homme… la légende d'une vie… Une vie de légende…

**Special** **thanks to :** ma conseillère (ou co-écriteuse, ça dépend des passages), Knut (dite Marine °c'est pas l'inverse ?° s'en fout, le principal c'est de dire marci Knut ! °voui°), pour m'avoir supportée pendant les périodes sèches durant lesquelles je pétais allègrement les plombs. °pas que pendant les périodes sèches, si tu veux mon avis° je m'en passerai, merci. Donc Knut, si tu passes dans le coin, je te dédie ce chapitre ! °t'es radine° occupes toi de tes fesses.

**Petite note de l'auteur (de moi, donc) :** J'ai beaucoup hésité à garder le chapeau (le truc en italique) mais Knut m'a dit de le garder, donc à vous de voir si elle a eu raison de me dire de le garder ou si elle a raconté une connerie. Si vous me demandez pourquoi j'ai mit les rushs en bas de chapitre (les trucs séparés par –—), je serais incapable de vous répondre. Sans doute par simple acquis de conscience, pour me dire '_c'est con si il leur explique que maintenant alors qu'il pouvait le faire pendant l'été'_. C'est ainsi qu'est arrivée la scène du duel Harry/McLagan. Il avait besoin d'être comprit une première fois pour pouvoir le confier sans crainte à ses amis. Enfin, c'est que mon avis…

**Assez de blablatage, place à l'histoire !rapataaaaaaaaataratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaa rapatatataaaaaaaaaaaaa tatatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bref, musique de je ne sais plus quelle société de production**

**1- Harry Potter, qui es-tu ? (la deuxième partie est intitulée : A la recherche du temps perdu)**

_" Qui je suis ? Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez le savoir ? L'histoire de ma vie n'est pas faite pour les âmes sensibles. Si quelqu'un a prétendu que ce n'était qu'un gentil petit conte de fée, si quelqu'un a prétendu que je n'étais qu'un type moyen, ordinaire, ce quelqu'un a menti. Peu de gens à ce jour savent ce que j'étais réellement. "_

Tout commence, comme je vous l'ai dit, à la fin de notre cinquième année et plus précisément après notre retour du Département des Mystères. Ron et moi remarquâmes bien qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans les yeux de Harry, une sorte de… de désespoir… un gouffre de désespoir dont nous ne connaissions pas la cause. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Personne ne le savait… Aucun du groupe qui était allé au Ministère, en tout cas. Etait-ce en rapport avec la mort de Sirius ou bien était-ce quelque chose de plus profond, de plus important qu'il ne souhaitait pas nous dire ?

Ron et moi tînmes notre promesse de lui écrire le plus souvent possible. Par chance, aucun de nos courriers ne fut intercepté. Nous pûmes ainsi nous tenir au courant de la santé physique et morale de notre ami. Il disait qu'il allait bien, que les Dursley le laissaient relativement tranquille. Nos lettres ne se faisaient pas trop personnelles car les membres de l'Ordre exigeaient de les voir avant qu'elles ne partent et lorsqu'elles revenaient, condition indispensable pour écrire à Harry.

La vie au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix était à peu près la même qu'un an auparavant. Bien sûr, il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. La perte de Sirius se faisait cruellement ressentir. Il n'était plus là pour égayer nos journées, il n'était plus là pour admonester le portrait de sa mère, il n'était plus là pour me sermonner à propos de Kreachur… Toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient le quotidien acceptable, tout ce qu'il faisait pour nous faire oublier que la Deuxième Guerre avait commencé, tout cela nous manquait terriblement.

Heureusement, Fred et George mettaient un point d'honneur à ajouter un peu de gaieté à notre quotidien. Nous entendîmes ainsi de nombreuses explosions venant de leur chambre, témoins des futures farces qui tireraient la maison de son écrin de deuil. Les jumeaux nous confièrent qu'ils se servaient de nous pour tester certaines de leurs inventions. L'arrivée de Harry provoqua une succession de tours en tout genre qui achevèrent d'irriter Mrs Weasley. Nous eûmes droit à beaucoup de ses colères, durant cet été. La plus mémorable eut lieu le trente et un août en début d'après-midi. Nous faisions nos valises quand un hurlement retentit. C'était Ginny qui se faisait attaquer par ses manuels scolaires. Les mêmes hurlements se firent entendre dans la chambre des garçons et les miens s'y joignirent peu après. Les adultes déboulèrent en trombe, baguettes à la main. Seuls deux personnes riaient. Les instigateurs de la farce. D'une voix d'un calme qui n'augurait rien de bon, Mrs Weasley se tourna vers ses fils et leur demanda calmement s'ils étaient responsables de ce qu'il se passait. Les jumeaux prétendirent que non – ce qui ne convainquit nullement leur mère. Avec un sourire malsain, elle les prit chacun par une oreille et les emmena dans une chambre vide. Je tairai les évènements qui eurent lieu par la suite et les conséquences qui en résultèrent par respect pour mes amis. Quelles que fussent les suites de cet incident, les jumeaux eurent le mérite d'avoir fait rire Harry jusqu'aux larmes. Cet évènement qui pourrait paraître insignifiant, fut pour nous un signe qu'il remontait la pente. Du moins, nous l'espérions.

Son 'retour à la normale' débuta avec la discussion que nous eûmes un samedi soir, plusieurs semaines après la rentrée. Au cours d'une ronde avec Ron, nous échangeâmes nos impressions à propos de Harry. Nous avions espéré qu'il s'ouvrirait plus aux autres après la blague des jumeaux mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ca n'avait été qu'un sursaut. Il ne s'ouvrait pas plus aux autres qu'il ne souriait. Depuis quelques temps, il était plus distant, renfermé sur lui-même. Ses yeux avaient gardés cette impression de désespoir qui leur était coutumière depuis deux mois. Son visage était grave, bien trop pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il ne parlait plus que rarement et était très souvent perdu dans ses pensées.

Un point positif, cependant : le professeur Dumbledore l'avait rétabli dans ses fonctions d'Attrapeur et lui avait proposé le poste de Capitaine, proposition qu'il accepta. C'était étrange… Nous n'aurions jamais pensé qu'il aurait eu le cœur à accepter une telle responsabilité… Imprévisible. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu.

Une bonne chose : il avait demandé de lui-même à reformer la DA sous un autre nom. Les leçons étaient faites par Harry et le professeur Calleigh Mc Lagan, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'aidaient de temps en temps. Il n'était plus rare d'entendre quelqu'un appeler Harry 'professeur Potter'. Nous pensions qu'intérieurement, il en tirait une certaine fierté. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux qui brillaient tandis qu'il observait ses 'élèves' progresser. Alors que nous nous promenions tous les trois sur le Chemin de Traverse en quête de nos affaires scolaires, il avait dit qu'il aimerait faire quelque chose d'utile, aider les autres à se défendre. Je lui avais rétorqué qu'il pourrait reprendre la DA ce à quoi il m'avait répondu d'un simple hochement de tête. Je ne lui en avais plus jamais reparlé par la suite mais je crois que mon idée a fait du chemin dans son cerveau. Je me rappelle l'avoir vu assez souvent le nez plongé dans un épais livre. A chaque fois, il prenait des notes, murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles du commun des mortels. Nous nous demandions à cette époque ce qu'il mijotait. A présent, nous savions qu'il préparait ses cours. Il devait sûrement avoir déjà parlé de son idée à Dumbledore car au banquet de la rentrée, il annonça que le Groupe de Défense reprenait ses fonctions sous l'égide de Harry et du professeur Mc Lagan. Je me rappellerai toujours la tête qu'avait faite Malefoy en l'entendant et le fou rire qui nous avait saisit Ron et moi.

Je fis part à Ron de mes observations. Plus j'étudiais Harry et plus il me semblait déceler quelque chose dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas que du désespoir. Il y avait autre chose qui s'était greffé dessus depuis peu, une détermination que je ne voyais que dans les situations critiques. Il avait cette même énergie en cinquième année quand nous étions allés au Département des Mystères. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué à cette époque mais maintenant, avec le recul, je la voyais nettement. Cette petite lueur apparaissait de temps en temps et dans ces moments-là, son visage était un peu plus dur qu'il ne l'était d'habitude.

-Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien, Hermione, me dit-il en riant.

-Peut-être mais avoues que ça nous a tiré d'affaire assez souvent.

-Oui… On va voir si y'a quelqu'un en haut ? me demanda-t-il en me désignant une porte.

C'était la porte de la Tour Nord. Nous gravîmes les escaliers et nous retrouvâmes sur le toit. Il y avait effectivement quelqu'un. Je l'aurais sévèrement réprimender si je n'avais pas reconnu la tignasse en bataille de Harry. Il était assit contre le mur, les genoux entourés de ses bras et regardait le coucher de soleil. Nous nous approchâmes aussi silencieusement que possible et nous tînmes debout à quelques pas de lui. Il semblait un peu plus serein que d'habitude, comme perdu dans un autre monde, un monde dont personne d'autre que lui n'avait la clé. Il semblait presque accessible. J'eus à cet instant l'impression d'être retournée quelques mois en arrière. Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-C'est une des seules choses qui réussissent à ma faire oublier la réalité. Pendant ces quelques instants, j'arrive à croire que je ne suis pas moi, que je suis un adolescent normal, que je n'ai pas cette destiné…

-De quelle destinée parles-tu ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu le sauras bientôt, Ron… Bientôt…

Oh que non ! Harry Potter, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement, foi d'Hermione Granger !

-Non, Harry. Nous voulons savoir maintenant. Nous voulons savoir pourquoi tu as changé, nous voulons savoir où est le Harry que nous connaissons depuis six ans, nous voulons savoir pourquoi tes yeux sont morts… Pourquoi _tu_ es mort…

Je crus discerner un soupir mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Nous nous assîmes et restâmes là à observer le soleil décliner. Je me retrouvais à une place que j'affectionnais : entre mes deux meilleurs amis. Je me sentais bien. En sécurité.

-Il était une fois deux personnes, un jeune garçon et une jeune fille qui ne voulaient pas perdre leur meilleur ami, murmurai-je.

Il continua de regarder le ciel puis poursuivit, les yeux dans le vague et la voix lointaine.

-Leur ami non plus ne voulait pas les perdre mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Le jeune garçon et la jeune fille se demandaient s'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour avoir le choix.

-Allaient-ils perdre leur meilleur ami, celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur frère ?

-Leur ami leur répondait qu'il aimerait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas.

-Mais ses amis étaient curieux et cherchaient à savoir ce qui se passait.

Il ne dit rien. Je pris la relève.

-Ils cherchaient, cherchaient encore et encore. Ils voyaient bien que leur ami souffrait, qu'il n'était plus comme avant. Il était beaucoup plus sombre, tout le temps perdu dans ses pensées. Mais jamais leur ami ne se confiait. Au fond d'eux, ils en étaient blessés. N'avait-il plus confiance en eux ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il perde l'étincelle qui animait ses yeux ?

Je sentis son regard sur moi mais fixai obstinément le crépuscule et le laissai faire. S'il ne voulait rien dire alors tant pis. Ron dû penser la même chose car il ne dit rien.

-Un soir, le jeune homme et ses amis étaient assis au sommet d'une tour, côte à côte. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il décida finalement que dire la vérité serait un bon début.

-Quelle est cette vérité ? demanda Ron en le regardant.

Il nous dévisagea alors avec un regard tellement sérieux que je me demandai 'Qui ais-je face à moi ? Harry ne peut pas être aussi sérieux, c'est impossible !'

-Je veux que vous me juriez sur votre magie que jamais vous ne répèterez ce que je vais vous confier. A personne.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'il nous fasse jurer sur notre magie ? Ce n'était pas son genre…

-Je le jure, dis-je d'une voix anxieuse.

-Je le jure, dit Ron à son tour.

Il sembla légèrement soulagé. Qu'allions-nous découvrir ? Si lui ne supportait pas d'avoir ce fardeau, comment _nous_ allions-nous le supporter ?

-Il y a de cela un peu plus de seize ans, Sibylle Trelawney fit une prédiction.

-Cette vieille chouette ! Faire une prédiction !

Il eu un petit sourire indulgent à la remarque de Ron et continua, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité de l'espace.

-Cette prédiction disait que celui qui a le pouvoir de détruire Voldemort est né à la fin du mois de juillet de parents l'ayant trois fois défié.

-Tu veux dire…

-Ce qui est étrange, continua-t-il a mi-voix, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément de moi. Une deuxième personne aurait pu être désigné par cette prophétie.

-Alors comment…

-La suite de la prophétie. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal._

J'étouffai une exclamation, Ron ouvrit de grands yeux comprenant ce que ça signifiait.

-Toi… C'est de toi dont il s'agit… Tu dois… Tu dois tuer Voldemort ?

-Une autre partie dit que _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

L'horreur de la situation nous apparut alors dans toute sa splendeur. Nous restâmes sans voix face à cette déclaration.

-J'ai le choix entre tuer et être tué. Bourreau ou victime…

Il pencha la tête et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, comme s'il voulait arracher son visage comme un vulgaire masque de caoutchouc.

-J'ai peur…

Sa voix était sourde… désespérée… Je ne lui avais jamais connu une telle voix. C'était celle qui venait du plus profond de son être, celle qu'il taisait depuis des années. La voix du petit garçon qui avait grandi trop vite et qui se terrait dans les profondeurs de son âme blessée. Je le pris dans mes bras. Il ne pleurait pas. Il était las. Las d'être lui. Il se laissait faire. Si je n'avais pas senti son cœur battre, je me serais demandée ce qui était dans mes bras. Etait-ce mon meilleur ami ou n'était-ce qu'une coquille vide ayant prit son apparence ?

-Raconte nous.

Et il le fit. Les rêves, le Département, Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort, Dumbledore, la Prophétie… Je pense qu'il saisissait enfin l'occasion de vider son sac. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. A présent nous comprenions mieux son comportement. Harry venait tout juste de perdre son parrain – son deuxième père – et on lui mettait la destinée de tout un peuple sur le dos… Connaissant Harry depuis déjà quelques années, nous savions ce qu'il ressentait à la perspective de devoir tuer quelqu'un, que ce soit Voldemort ou un autre. Il nous avait déjà montré cette partie de lui-même en troisième année, lorsqu'il avait empêché Sirius et Remus de tuer Peter Pettigrow.

En entendant ces révélations, je fus en colère contre le professeur Dumbledore. Comment avait-il pu lui cacher ça aussi longtemps ! Il l'avait regardé se battre contre Voldemort sans lui expliquer pourquoi ! Pendant cinq ans il lui avait menti sciemment !

_"Mais il l'a aussi protégé"_

C'était vrai, je devais l'admettre comme Harry l'avait admit. En ne lui disant pas la vérité, il lui avait permit de vivre de beaux moments, de se faire des amis, d'avoir une vie à peu près normale, en clair. Mais quand on voit le résultat, je me demande s'il ne valait pas mieux le laisser dans l'ignorance… J'aimerais tant retrouver le Harry d'avant mais je savais que c'était désormais impossible… Cet Harry-là est mort dans le bureau du directeur un jour de juin de l'année 1995. Il y avait à présent une barrière entre lui et nous. Une barrière infranchissable.

-Je t'aiderai, Harry.

-Moi aussi. J'ignore encore comment mais je t'aiderai.

Il se redressa et nous regarda droit dans les yeux. Avec la même voix, celle du petit garçon qui pleurait au fond de lui, il nous dit simplement :

-Soyez là.

-On sera là.

Par ces trois mots, nous scellions une promesse dont nous ne mesurions pas encore l'ampleur. Je lui souris. Etonnement, il fit de même. Oh tout petit mais un sourire quand même. Le soleil était totalement couché, à présent. Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes à contempler les étoiles. Ron n'était présent que de corps, les yeux égarés dans l'immensité du ciel; son esprit s'étant perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. Je voyais Harry regarder attentivement les astres alors je lui demandai :

-Tu cherches ton étoile ?

-Non, je…

-C'est celle-là, lui dis-je en lui en désignant une, la plus brillante.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-C'est la mienne. Je t'invite. Je vous invite tous les deux.

Ron parut revenir sur terre et se leva. Harry fit de même et tous deux me tendirent la main. Je les saisis puis nous rentrâmes. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant le trajet mais je ne lâchai pas leurs mains. Les paumes étroitement serrées, nous pouvions sentir le sang qui battait dans nos veines comme quatre tambours qui rythmaient en écho nos inquiétudes et nos espoirs communs. En passant la fenêtre de la salle commune, je vis passer une étoile filante. Je fis un vœu en gardant serrées les mains de mes deux amis dans les miennes. Harry semblait plus calme, comme libéré d'une pression énorme. Ca me faisait plaisir de le voir comme ça. Je retrouvais un peu du jeune homme avec qui j'avais lié amitié il y avait de cela six ans. On aurait presque pu penser que tout ce qu'il nous avait raconté avait fait partie d'un rêve, que rien n'était arrivé et qu'il n'y avait aucune prophétie. Mais mon cœur me disait le contraire. Il me disait de profiter de ces moments d'allégresse car ils pourraient être les derniers avant très longtemps…

–—

_Je vais te raconter comment j'ai été convaincu de tout vous dire, à Ron et à toi._

–—

Un seul détail de l'été quatre-vingt-seize mérite d'être raconté. Je revois encore la scène, aujourd'hui. La tante Pétunia est entrée dans ma chambre et s'est assise sur mon lit. Elle est restée quelques instants sans rien dire et puis elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas me laisser aller. Qu'elle ne m'avait pas recueillie quinze ans auparavant pour faiblir maintenant. Selon elle, je pouvais mourir où ça me chantait tant que ce n'était pas sous son toit.

Tout a vraiment commencé avec la nomination de Calleigh Mc Lagan au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Tu t'en souviens ?

–—

_Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Comment oublier !_

–—

-Comme tous les ans, la Forêt Interdite est interdite à tous les étudiants qui ne souhaiteraient pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. La liste des objets…

L'ouverture subite des portes le fit taire et tous les regards convergèrent sur la personne qui se tenait entre les battants. C'était une femme de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs ramenés en une lourde tresse qui pendait dans son dos. Elle était vêtue d'une longue tunique blanche à col mao, fendue sur le côté jusqu'aux hanches et passée sur un pantalon bouffant blanc. Son bras gauche pendait le long de son corps et une tâche rouge s'étendait sur le haut. Une entaille au front libérait un fin filet de sang qui coulait sur sa joue sans que cela ne sembla la déranger.

-Ah ! Professeur Mc Lagan, je commençais à désespérer ! Vous avez eu un problème ?

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Cette femme était professeur !

-Excusez-moi, monsieur le Directeur. J'ai eu… un petit contretemps. Rien de grave, assura-t-elle en souriant.

Le professeur Mc Lagan avança au milieu des tables et s'arrêta juste devant la table des professeurs. Elle regardait Rogue d'une drôle de façon, un mélange de surprise et de colère. Lorsqu'elle parla au directeur, elle garda les yeux fixés sur le Maître des Potions.

-Me permettez-vous quelque chose, professeur ?

Intrigué, Dumbledore acquiesça. Dans un silence de mort, elle contourna la table et vint se poster devant un Severus Rogue aussi pâle qu'un mort.

-Severus.

-Calleigh. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

La voix d'abord froide se fit menaçante. Et alors elle fit ce dont tout le monde rêvait mais n'osait faire : elle le gifla. Puis elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura quelque chose que personne hormis le concerné n'entendit :

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses tomber si bas, Severus Rogue.

Et elle alla s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était entre les professeurs McGonagall et Vector qui la regardaient tous deux avec des yeux grands ouverts. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça d'une voix claire, presque amusée :

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous présente le professeur Mc Lagan qui enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Les applaudissements qui suivirent acclamèrent davantage son geste que sa nomination.

–—

Jour historique, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours est-il que le professeur Mc Lagan m'a beaucoup aidé au cours des semaines qui ont suivies la rentrée. En fait, nous nous retrouvions certains soirs pour mettre au point le programme du Groupe de Défense, réviser les sortilèges – j'aurais eu l'air de quoi si je n'avais pas su reproduire les sortilèges que j'enseignais ? Au début, elle faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer mon inattention. Quand elle me demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas, je répondais que ce n'était rien, une simple fatigue due aux entraînements de Quidditch ou aux devoirs. Ca a marché un temps – trois semaines, en fait – et puis elle m'a convaincu de tout lui dire.

-Tu sais, Harry – nous avions prit le parti de nous tutoyer lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux -, l'amitié se nourrit d'une chose essentielle : la confiance.

Je ne lui avais rien dit ce jour-là mais cette phrase trotta dans ma tête pendant trois jours. Je cognais à la porte de son bureau durant l'après-midi du quatrième jour, décidé à lui dire pourquoi je n'étais pas attentif. Elle m'ouvrit et me regarda d'un œil étrange.

-Toi, t'as pas l'air en forme.

C'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te faut ? Un duel. Rien de mieux pour se défouler et remettre ses idées en place.

Un duel ? Bonne idée… Je la suivis donc à travers les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'au deuxième sous-sol.

-On y est !

-Ca n'aurait pas été plus simple d'aller à la Salle sur Demande ? Et puis y'a rien ici !

-Il suffit d'enclencher la bonne porte.

Elle appuya sur une pierre et immédiatement après, un pan du mur se modifia pour former une arche. Nous passâmes l'entrée nouvellement créée pour entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à une cathédrale mais une longue estrade occupait ce qui aurait dû être la nef.

-Je venais souvent ici, quand j'étais élève.

La pièce était baignée d'une douce lumière bien que nous soyons sous terre. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'atmosphère de cette salle, comme un… une présence bienfaisante… Je su à cet instant que ce lieu allait devenir mon refuge, ma soupape de sécurité. Je pris le temps de longer les murs, de capter les ondes positives qui se dégageaient de chaque objet.

-Les vestiaires sont au fond à droite. Je te conseille de te mettre à l'aise.

J'obéis et me dirigeai à l'endroit indiqué. Me mettre à l'aise ? Bon… J'ôtai ma robe de sorcier et ma chemise pour me retrouver en pantalon et torse nu. Chaussures, pas chaussures ? Soyons fous ! Torse et pieds nus ! C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions que je rejoignis Calleigh et montai sur l'aire de duel. Elle arborait un pantalon ample et un débardeur qui lui arrivait en dessous de la poitrine. J'avoue que c'était le professeur le plus… étrange que j'avais jamais connu. Même ses cours étaient différents des autres – sauf peut-être ceux du professeur Lupin.

-Puissante Sorcière appelle Petit Nabot Binoclard, répondez !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Petit Nabot Binoclard !

-Enfin une réaction ! C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à désespérer. Tu sais que t'es pas mal, comme ça ?

-Détournement de mineur, fais gaffe.

Elle éclata de rire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, va ! J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en ligne de mire.

-Ah bon ? Et qui ?

-Dis donc, on est là pour parler de nos histoires de cœur ou pour faire un duel ?

-Dans la famille Je Change De Sujet Dès Que Ca Devient Intéressant, je demande la fille.

-Attention Mr Potter, vous parlez à un professeur, ne l'oubliez pas !

-Oui, un professeur qui autorise un élève à le tutoyer, qui se promène en combinaison de cuir au lieu des traditionnelles robes de sorcier, qui emmène un élève dans une salle où il ne devrait normalement pas se trouver…

-D'accord, d'accord ! Tu as gagné… On peut s'y mettre maintenant ?

-Je suis à vos ordres, ô Puissante Sorcière. Dites et j'obéirai.

J'effectuais une révérence à laquelle elle répondit en riant puis nous nous mîmes en position de combat. Je te passerai le duel et te dirai simplement que nous nous retrouvâmes à rouler sur le sol en nous tenant les côtes tellement nous riions. Et puis je me suis arrêté au beau milieu d'un éclat de rire. Je venais de me rendre compte que c'était la première fois que je riais autant depuis la blague des jumeaux.

-Calleigh…

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, s'étonnant de mon sérieux.

-Je… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais…

-Mais tu ne sais pas comment le faire… Pourquoi ne me le montrerais-tu pas ?

-Te le montrer ? Comment ?

-Avec tes souvenirs ! Je suis ce qu'on appelle une Intouchable, c'est-à-dire que je peux entrer dans l'esprit de la personne que je touche.

-C'est de la Légilimencie, en clair.

-Pas tout a fait. Je ne peux en aucun cas te posséder. Je ne peux que visiter ton esprit. Mon don est passif, je ne peux pas faire de mal.

-Sauf faire remonter les souvenirs désagréables.

-Et les agréables. Je te montrerai quelques uns de tes bons souvenirs, après, si tu veux.

J'avoue que sa proposition était tentante. Ne pas avoir à expliquer quelque chose comme ça était une bénédiction. Je la laissai faire. Je savais qu'elle ne me ferait aucun mal mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender son acte. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien des séances d'Occlumencie avec Rogue. J'appréhendais aussi de devoir revoir mes plus mauvais souvenirs, même avec la certitude de voir les plus beaux après.

–—

_J'arrive dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il y a des sortes de portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment comme autant d'invitations à entrer, à voir ce qu'elles renferment. J'entends des sons, je vois des visages, inconnus pour la plupart. Je regarde autour de moi, me demandant quelle porte emprunter. _

_"Où dois-je aller, Harry ? Que veux-tu me montrer ?"_

_La Chambre aux Souvenirs, comme je l'appelle habituellement, disparaît. Je me retrouve dans un couloir sombre. Il y a une porte face à moi. Elle s'ouvre. La pièce se métamorphose une nouvelle fois. Un amphithéâtre avec une arche en pierre au centre. Des combats m'entourent. Je vois des gens qui me sont totalement inconnus, des Mangemorts pour la plupart, se battre contre… des élèves ! Dumbledore arrive… Quelqu'un passe l'arche… Un cri… La pièce change une nouvelle fois… Un éclair rouge, des flammes vertes… _

_Me voilà dans le bureau du directeur. Il y a une Pensine posée sur la table. Des bribes de phrases me parviennent. _

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…"_

_"…sera né quand mourra le septième mois…"_

_"… le marquera comme son égal…"_

_"… L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que j'autre survit…"_

_"… que ce soit effectivement toi"_

_Les sons et les images me parviennent comme déformés et atténués, comme s'ils étaient passés à travers une vitre qui aurait déformée leur essence. _

_"… Il ne reviendra pas…"_

_J'en ai assez vu… _

_Je suis de retour dans la Chambre aux Souvenirs. Elle a changé. C'est maintenant une plaine parsemée d'arbres en fleur. Je retrouve la même atmosphère que dans la Salle de Duel. Douce. Bienfaisante. Sécuritaire. A ma droite se trouve un grand chêne. Un petit garçon se balance à l'une de ses branches. Il a les cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau. Il me regarde. Il a les yeux verts. Verts comme ceux d'Harry. Non… pas comme les siens… Ceux-là sont plus clairs… plus innocents… Comme s'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même personne… Je m'approche de lui. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Une autre balancelle apparaît à côté de la sienne. Je m'y assois. Il regarde dans le vide, à présent. _

_-Je suis désolée, Harry._

_Il ne me regarde toujours pas. Je sais qu'il a entendu. Une brise fait danser le feuillage du chêne. Une femme apparaît devant nous. Elle est rousse et a les yeux verts. Elle sourit. Je la connais. Harry aussi. Il la regarde avec de grands yeux. Je vois toutes ses pensées se focaliser sur cette femme. Sur sa mère. Elle tient quelque chose dans ses bras. Une couverture. La couverture s'agite. Lily Potter regarde son fils tendrement. _

_-Que… Comment… _

_-Je t'avais promit tes plus beaux souvenirs, non ? En voilà un. Quelques jours après ta naissance. _

_Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Larme de joie ou de tristesse ? Je connais ses pensées mais non ses sentiments. Il regarde attentivement sa mère, il veut enregistrer chaque millimètre carré de son visage, son sourire, l'éclat de ses yeux. _

_Une autre personne arrive. Un homme. Cheveux noirs et lunettes rondes. James Potter regarde amoureusement sa femme et son fils. _

_-Papa… _

_Oui, Harry. Tes parents. Les meilleurs souvenirs que je puisse t'offrir sont les moments que tu as passé avec eux. Je plonge dans ses pensées et fais apparaître devant lui des souvenirs dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Il se voit encore bébé, découvre ses parents dans l'intimité d'une famille. Intimité bouleversée par leur continuelle fuite. _

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_Je le regarde. Ce n'est plus le petit garçon qui est face à moi. C'est un jeune homme d'environ seize ans qui ressemble à Harry. A ceci près : il n'a pas de cicatrice, est plus grand et a plus de muscles. Non… Il ne ressemble pas à Harry. C'est Harry. Tel qu'il devrait être s'il n'y avait pas eu cette maudite Prophétie et la mort de ses parents._

_-Je veux payer ma dette._

_-Quelle dette ?_

_-La dette qu'a contractée tout un peuple à l'égard d'un petit garçon de un an qui lui offrit quinze ans de paix. _

_-Quatorze._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Ca fait deux ans que Voldemort est revenu donc ça fait quatorze ans de paix._

_-Exact. _

_Je sens mon énergie diminuer. J'ai un peu de mal à contrôler l'environnement qui nous entoure. _

_-Tu es fatiguée ?_

_Comment le sait-il ? Il me regarde. Ce n'est plus le jeune homme d'il y a quelques minutes. Le petit garçon pensif a reprit sa place. _

_-Je dois sortir… Je suis désolée, Harry._

_Un dernier sourire mutin et le monde autour de moi se brouille et devient noir._

–—

Nous sortîmes dans le parc sans dire un mot, trop choqués par ce que nous venions de voir. Pour elle, la découverte de mon avenir. Pour moi, la découverte de mon passé.

C'est ainsi que Calleigh Mc Lagan entra dans mon avenir. C'est elle qui m'aida à y voir plus clair. C'est elle qui guida mes premiers pas vers le meurtre de Voldemort.

Je lui demandais souvent :

-Comment reprendre le cours de son ancienne vie ? Comment continuer quand, dans son cœur, on commence à comprendre qu'on ne peut plus retourner en arrière ?

Et elle me répondait invariablement :

-Il y a des choses que le temps ne peut cicatriser, des blessures si profondes qu'elles se sont emparées de nous.

Oui… La mort de Sirius et la Prophétie… Deux blessures qui s'étaient emparées de moi… L'une me motivait, la deuxième dirigeait mon destin…

–—

**Euh… Ben… Voilà, quoi… **

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Libre à vous de poster une review ou non. **

**En parlant de reviews, faut p't'ete que j'y réponde… après, on va me taxer d'impolitesse**

**Dooooooonc**

**Mary Larry :** Ma toute première revieweuse ! Rien que pour ça, je te n'aime ! pète son plomb '_Une 4e de couverture d'un roman de Marc Levy' _? Je mérite peut-être pas le qualificatif mais c'est gentil quand même Au fait, pourquoi Marc Levy ? à peine pas curieuse, moi. C'est sympa de savoir qu'on va avoir au moins un lecteur qui suivra cette histoire Knut, je te comptes pas, toi je sais que tu la lis à chaque chapitre Fic à succès, fic à succès… C'est un peu tôt pour le dire, je trouve ! Merci pour l'encouragement °nen a besoin --'° !

**Pim's :** Tu me donnes faim avec ton pseudo… J'va essayer de continuer assez rapidement on va essayer, c'est pas garantit avec le lycée. Marci damoiselle et à la prochaine !

**Ma Knut !** T'as failli être la première mais le destin en a décidé autrement °amen --'°. JE NE NIS PAS ! Je dis juste que je me débrouille pour faire des histoires correctes, c'est tout ! Tudiou ! La suite, la suite… Tu regardes dans tes documents MSN et tu l'as, la suite °quoique… avec elle, faut jamais se fier à la version de l'histoire qu'on a, ça change tout le temps° le pire c'est que c'est vrai… EH COMMENT QUE TU RESTES MA CONSEILLERE ! TU CROIS QUE J'VAIS TE VIRER ! te prends entre quat'zieux Alors écoute-moi bien, Knut : tu-ne-quitteras-mon-conseillorat-que-quand-je-l'aurai-décidé-et-pas-avant, capish ? naméo ! Qué tu croyais ? Que tu allais prendre ta valise et disparaître sans même un mot ? TU REVES ! °on se calme, tout va bien. Inspire. Expire. Parfait° Combien je te paye ? Euh… trois bisous et l'exclusivité dans toutes les fics ? Allez, la prochaine ma Knut na moi unique et adorée !

**Alà, mission accomplie.**

**Bizous et à la prochaine !**

**Naseis. **


	3. Chapitre II

**Les Ombres du Passé**

**Auteur :** Naseis

**Disclamer :** Sivuplé m'dame Rowling, je peux avoir Fred et George ! Non ? Méeuh ! C'est pas du juste ! Bon… ben j'ai que l'histoire, Calleigh Mc Lagan et ses fouines, les Intouchables (tous ! na !) et… euh… et vous verrez !

**Résumé :** Le destin d'un enfant… l'esprit d'un homme… la légende d'une vie… Une vie de légende…

**On dit merci qui ? Merci Knuuuuuuuuuut ! **

**Reviews** **! _amène_ _une boîte et en sort un papier_**

**Mimi Luflin :** bonjour (well, bonsoir pour moi) ! C'est pas que je veuille nier tous les compliments (Knut m'en voudrait encore) mais je sais pas si on pourrait qualifier _Les Ombres_ comme étant 'la meilleur fic que tu ais jamais lue'. Enfin… ça dépend de quelles fics tu as lues jusqu'à présent. En fait, il n'y a qu'un chapitre pour le moment (au moment où j'écris ces lignes) qui est en ligne, le premier étant un prologue (ce qui n'est pas à proprement parler un chapitre, plutôt une… mise en bouche ?) La suite est devant tes yeux, damoiselle. A la prochaine !

Le deuxième de ces damoiseaux, damoiselles est une gente dame pseudéifiée **Angel293 !** Ma ch'tite Paula ! Faut que tu me dises comment tu es tombée sur c'te fic ! Tu me suis à la trace ou c'est le hasard ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, fais moi pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit ! C'est juste que c'est marrant de te retrouver sur _Petite Sœur_ et _Les Ombres_. En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu. Zoubis et !

Miss **POH** est demandée à l'accueil, sivuplé, miss **POH **! Effectivement, c'est très original (ironique ? moi ? naaaaaaaaan ! Jamais j'oserai ! (_grand_ _sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux_). La suite est… à l'heure actuelle elle est sur la clé USB en train d'être bidouillée (dites le pas à Knut, elle va me faire une jaunisse sinon) mais je suis sûre que, si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que j'ai réussi à finir c'te chapitre. Valà miss, à la r'voyure ! Naseis, pour vous divertir _courbette_.

La voici, la voilà ! Applause pour **KNUT !** Ca je l'ai toujours dit, c'est des fous, en S (koike, on est pas mieux, nous). Ben vi, je les change tout le temps… Ké tu veux, c'est mon côté méticuleux qui ressurgit. J'espère que les 'surprises' comme tu dis t'ont plues. Tu te souviens de la tête que tu as faite au lycée quand je t'ai dit que je l'avais encore changé ? C'était pas mal… Naméo ? Koi ça veut dire ? Na (nan) mé (mais) o (oh) Naméo Nan mais oh. OH LA FAUTE ! T'as beau être en S, celle-là elle pardonne pas ! VoiE pas voiX ! Mensch meier Knut ! Ca passe pour cette fois mais surveilles tes doigts à l'avenir. ZOUBIS !

**2- Théorie de l'Evolution, par le professeur Hermione Granger, avec l'aimable participation de monsieur Charles Darwin. **

S'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle je ne souhaitais pas me frotter pendant un match de Quidditch, c'était bien Erin Munroe, notre nouvelle batteuse. De l'avis de tous les Gryffondors, ce jeune prodige de deuxième année égalait presque le niveau de Fred et George Weasley. Ayant assisté aux sélections et ayant plusieurs fois vu les jumeaux en pleine action, j'étais de leur avis. Vince Lloyd, un septième année qui serait son partenaire et avait appartenu à l'équipe de réserve les années passées, l'avait également reconnu.

-Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, elle sera au même niveau que les jumeaux Weasley, avait-il dit à Harry.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, lui avait-il répondu avec une petite flamme dans les yeux, une flamme de fierté.

Je m'étais assise à côté de lui et de Ron dans les tribunes pour observer les performances des candidats. Les poursuiveurs évoluaient dans les airs et tentaient d'éviter les Cognards lancés par les nouveaux batteurs tout en essayant de marquer des buts. Katie Bell volait avec eux et leur lançait la balle à tour de rôle. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que nous avions discuté en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et les progrès de Harry étaient fulgurants. Il était à nouveau attentif en cours – au plus grand plaisir des professeurs -, discutait de tout et de rien avec Ron, faisait ses devoirs en retard… Qui aurait pu se douter que la personne qui était assise à côté de moi avait été cet adolescent déprimé qui était arrivé à Poudlard ? Une chose cependant s'était exacerbée : la haine qu'il ressentait envers le professeur Rogue. Aucun ne parlait à l'autre pendant les cours mais je savais que sous ce calme apparent se cachait un ouragan de haine prêt à tout dévaster à la moindre boutade.

J'observai beaucoup Harry pendant les épreuves. Il y avait un feu dans ses yeux que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Il se donnait à fond dans le choix de ses joueurs, ne prenait que les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs. Il n'hésitait pas à faire repasser un candidat pour confirmer son premier choix. A chaque élimination, il expliquait au candidat malheureux pourquoi il ne l'avait pas choisi. C'était fastidieux comme travail mais la déception en était atténuée. Je l'admirais pour ça. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il éprouvait encore de la compassion et de l'amour là où d'autres auraient été haineux et aigris. C'était peut-être ça, le fameux pouvoir que Voldemort n'avait pas… Le pouvoir de l'amour… de la compassion…

En attendant, amour ou non, il restait un capitaine qui demandait beaucoup à ses équipiers. Les sélections finies, Harry sortit des tribunes sur son balai et alla se poster au centre du terrain, la nouvelle équipe autour de lui.

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je suis Harry Potter, votre capitaine.

Quelques murmures d'exaltation se firent entendre. Avoir Harry Potter pour capitaine… quelle chance, devaient-ils se dire. Quelle erreur, pensai-je. Je l'avais suffisamment observé pour en déduire que ce qui allait suivre allait faire passer les Enfers pour l'Antichambre du Paradis.

-Ne vous leurrez pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous laisser vous reposer sur vos lauriers. Vous êtes entrés dans l'équipe alors faites-y honneur ! On a une réputation à défendre ! On a gagné la Coupe pendant deux ans, on a perdu trois matchs depuis six ans et je compte bien faire en sorte que le compteur en reste là !

Il y eut des huées d'enthousiasme. Il savait parler à ses équipiers, c'était indéniable… Il leur disait ce qu'il attendait d'eux et les espoirs qui pesaient sur l'équipe.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant des enjeux, nous allons pouvoir nous mettre au travail.

-Quoi !

-Je ne connais pas encore votre niveau et j'aimerais le savoir le plus tôt possible. Quelqu'un est contre ? Non ? Alors en piste et au pas de course !

Comme je le pensais, leur premier entraînement fut un enfer. A cet instant, j'étais ravie de ne pas savoir tenir sur un balai. Harry se conduisait envers ses joueurs comme un véritable tyran. Ils allaient le haïr !

Et effectivement, ce fut le cas…

J'attendais Harry et Ron à la sortie des vestiaires et j'en profitais pour recueillir les commentaires des joueurs.

-C'était horrible ! Si c'est comme ça à chaque fois, je serai mort avant la fin de la saison !

-Raconte pas de bêtises, Vince ! C'était pas si dur que ça !

-On n'a pas tous la chance d'être un petit géni de la batte ! Il est toujours comme ça, Ginny ?

-Les hommes sont tous des bébés…

-Je ne me suis jamais entraînée avec lui, il faudrait demander à Ron ou Katie.

Je décidai d'intervenir avant que mon ami ne passe pour un tortionnaire.

-Vous savez, il n'a fait ça que pour vous tester. Il ne vous connaît pas encore, il avait besoin de savoir ce que vous aviez dans les tripes, c'est tout.

-Et j'n'ai pas été déçu, intervint une voix derrière moi.

Harry et Ron venaient de sortir des vestiaires, les cheveux encore mouillés et les balais sur les épaules. Ils étaient plutôt craquants, comme ça…

-Je sais que j'ai été dur et vous devez sûrement être en train de me haïr. Mais maintenant que j'ai une idée de ce que vous valez, les entraînements vont être un peu plus cool.

-Y'a intérêt !

Nous rîmes puis retournâmes au château. J'appréciais ces moments de joie, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous n'étions que trois amis qui riions de tout et de rien sans se soucier du monde extérieur. Harry retint Ron une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans un coin de la salle commune. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils trafiquaient et ça m'inquiétait. Tout en vaquant à mes occupations, je les surveillais du coin de l'œil. Ils étaient assis en tailleur et Harry disait quelque chose à Ron. Celui-ci inspirait et expirait assez lentement, à ce que je pouvais voir. Je suppose qu'il lui apprenait à se relaxer. La majorité des joueurs de l'équipe étaient allée se coucher directement après les sélections. Peu d'entre eux apparurent au dîner.

…

Novembre arriva et avec lui l'ouverture de la saison de Quidditch. Harry avait tenu sa promesse, les entraînements étaient un peu moins infernaux mais ça n'empêchait pas les joueurs d'être morts de fatigue à la fin de chaque session. Ce qui m'étonna le plus, ce fut une habitude que Ron avait prise depuis ce fameux jour des sélections. Lorsque nous rentrions du dîner, il s'asseyait toujours dans un coin, fermait les yeux et restait sans bouger pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Lui aussi avait changé. Il avait cessé d'être impulsif – bien que ça lui arrivait encore de réagir au quart de tour – et prenait son statut de préfet un peu plus au sérieux… un tout petit peu plus au sérieux…

Harry, quant à lui, avait rarement le temps de s'ennuyer. Il partageait son temps entre les entraînements de Quidditch, le Groupe de Défense, les cours, les devoirs et les altercations avec Malefoy, bien que celles-ci se firent un peu plus rares. A bien y repenser, lui aussi avait changé. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sa superbe depuis l'emprisonnement de son père à la prison d'Azkaban. Ce qui me surprenait, c'est que Harry ne réagissait presque plus à ses provocations. Il fallait que le sujet le touche au plus profond de son être pour qu'il y prête attention. Dans ces moments-là, il était préférable d'être à quatre ou plus pour l'empêcher de l'égorger. C'était une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis la rentrée.

Et puis ça a changé. Brusquement. Sans signe avant-coureur. Il y avait eu une modification dans l'état d'esprit d'Harry dont personne ne parvenait à déterminer la cause. Ses yeux s'étaient refroidis imperceptiblement de même que son ton. Il fallait l'avoir côtoyé très souvent pour l'avoir remarqué.

Je fus un jour le témoin d'une de leurs altercations. Nous marchions dans un couloir désert en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor quand nous vîmes arriver Drago Malefoy et ses chiens de garde. Malefoy commença par les traditionnelles insultes qu'Harry ne releva pas. Ce comportement irrita le Serpentard qui le prit si brusquement par le col de sa robe que j'en sursautai. Harry le regarda froidement et dégagea lentement ses mains de son col avant de s'éloigner.

-POTTER !

Harry se retourna en soupirant et toisa Malefoy d'un œil fatigué mais résolu. Presque froid.

-La vie est trop courte pour la passer à entretenir des ressentiments ou ressasser des griefs, Malefoy. On y va, Hermione.

Je risquai un coup d'œil vers Malefoy. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il était là, les bras le long du corps, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Cabbe et Goyle également. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Son ton me rappelait celui qu'employait parfois Dumbledore. Il ne donnait pas tout a fait un ordre, mais pas tout à fait un conseil non plus. Il avait quelque chose dans le ton qui évoquait la puissance, le respect. Harry devenait par moment un tel mystère, ça en était déconcertant ! J'avais l'impression de fréquenter plusieurs Harry Potter avec chacun une personnalité différente des autres.

-Hermione !

Je me dépêchai d'obéir. Je savais que, quand il était comme ça, il ne faisait pas bon le faire attendre ou le contrarier. Il avait la baguette facile, ces derniers temps. Nous nous dirigeâmes en silence vers la Salle Commune dans laquelle Harry m'abandonna pour son dortoir. Je ne le revis pas de la soirée.

…

L'habituelle nervosité qui précédait les matchs était présente en ce samedi matin. Le ciel était dégagé. Je passais près des vestiaires des Gryffondors et saisis une partie du discours de Harry.

-… une équipe à la hauteur de la réputation de Gryffondor !

Je me dépêchais de rejoindre Neville à la tribune de ma maison pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. J'avais assisté à quelques uns de leurs entraînements. Ils étaient tous plus acrobatiques les uns que les autres. Harry avait épluché _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ pour trouver des feintes et mettait un point d'honneur à les réaliser. Les joueurs étaient sur les rotules à chaque fin de session mais ils étaient heureux.

-Il nous fait bosser comme des dingues, m'avait un jour confié Ron, mais je crois qu'on a un bien meilleur niveau que l'an dernier, et Merlin sait si Angelina était dure.

-Je confirme ! avait continué Katie.

Madame Pomfresh voyait régulièrement arriver des Gryffondors en tenue de Quidditch et maculés de boue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous leur faites subir, Potter ? Le parcours du combattant !

Il y avait des jours où ça y ressemblait, en effet. Je me souviens d'un entraînement où Ron avait fini à l'infirmerie. Traumatisme crânien heureusement sans conséquences. Il s'était cogné contre les buts en effectuant un Double Huit. Erin avait proposée à Harry d'essayer le Revers de Cognard, chose qu'il avait acceptée et qu'elle avait brillamment réussie après quatre essais et un passage éclair à l'infirmerie.

Le stade était noir de monde. Les banderoles avaient été développées et l'on pouvait difficilement discerner un _Allez Gryffondor_ d'un _Allez Serpentard_. Neville m'apprit alors que les commentaires seraient faits par Amory Maitland, un Gryffondor de quatrième année qui semblait avoir hérité de Lee Jordan ses talents de commentateur, au rand dam du professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Mc Lagan vint s'asseoir à côté de nous.

-J'avais envie de voir le match à partir d'ici, expliqua-t-elle face à notre air étonné.

-Bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch de la saison, annonça Amory dans le micro. Aujourd'hui Gryffondor affronte Serpentard ! Les Serpentards seront menés par Malefoy et c'est la seule chose qui mérite d'être dite.

Huées des Serpentards. Normal.

-Les Gryffondors seront menés à la victoire par Potter qui a été rétablit au poste d'attrapeur ! L'équipe a été reformée dans sa quasi-totalité. La nouvelle promotion se compose maintenant de Weasley au poste de gardien, Weasley, Bell et O'Conell marqueront les buts de la victoire, Lloyd et Munroe défendront leurs coéquipiers face aux redoutables Cognards. Les joueurs entrent en piste !

On voyait effectivement les deux équipes entrer en file indienne derrière leurs capitaines qui suivaient Mrs Bibine, l'arbitre de cette rencontre. Les joueurs se placèrent autour d'elle et partirent au coup de sifflet.

-Le Souafle est immédiatement prit en main par Bell qui s'élance vers les buts de Serpentard mais un Cognard la fait changer d'idée. Elle passe la balle à O'Conell qui … NON ! Le Souafle a été intercepté par Nichols qui passe à Lutyens qui file vers les buts de Gryffondor à toute vitesse ! Goyle dévie un Cognard envoyé par Munroe - joli coup de batte, Erin ! Il va mar… NON ! Weasley arrête la balle et la renvoie à Weasley qui se fait aussitôt encerclée par les poursuiveurs ennemis. Elle fait une chandelle et… Mais que fait-elle ? Elle lâche le Souafle ! Bell la récupère. Weasley vient de faire une magnifique Feinte de Porskoff ! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! BRAVO KATIE ! BRAVO GINNY ! BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS, LES SERPENTARDS !

-MAITLAND !

-Pardon professeur. Poulmone récupère le Souafle, le passe à Nichols qui fonce comme un aigle vers les buts de Gryffondor – AÏE ! Ca doit faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête – CONTINU COMME CA ERIN ! Vous avez raison professeur… O'Conell, en possession du Souafle, vole vers les buts de Serpentard sans se soucier des Cognards que dévient habilement Lloyd et Munroe. Poulmone et Lutyens lui foncent droit dessus mais ils doivent se séparer à cause d'un Cognard lancé par Lloyd. O'Conell tire et… OH NON ! Mason bloque et renvoie le Souafle à Nichols, revenu de sa chute, qui passe Lutyens qui se rapproche dangereusement des buts… Vas-y, Weasley, bloque ! Argh ! Dommage… DIX POINTS PARTOUT ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends !

Je prêtai l'oreille et entendis une chanson que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_WEASLEY EST NE DANS UN TROU A RATS_

_IL LAISSE LE SOUAFLE ENTRER TOUT DROIT…_

-Et c'est maintenant Weasley qui prend le Souafle, elle passe devant Nichols, houlà ! Elle est frappée dans le dos par un Cognard de Goyle et lâche le Souafle. Nichols le rattrape et s'avance vers les buts ! Ce sera un face-à-face avec Weasley. Il tire…

_WEASLEY EST UN GRAND MALADROIT_

-Weasley bloque et renvoie à O'Conell, qui passe à Bell qui remonte le terrain ! Elle évite Lutyens, contourne Poulmone et passe à Weasley qui file vers les buts et tire… Argh ! Mason arrête la balle et la renvoie à Lutyens qui… LES ATTRAPEURS PRENNENT LE VIF D'OR EN CHASSE ! Potter fonce à toute allure dans le sillage du Vif, Malefoy semble peiner à le rattraper. Crabbe envoie un Cognard droit sur Potter qui roule vers le bas pour l'éviter ! MERLIN CE TYPE EST COMPLETEMENT TIMBRE ! Gryffondor reprend le Souafle et c'est Shari O'Conell qui remonte le terrain en zigzaguant pour éviter les Cognards de Crabbe et Goyle. Elle passe à Bell qui tire ET MARQUE ! VINGT A DIX POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Mais que vois-je ! Potter ceinture son balai avec ses jambes et se balance dans le vide ! Il… IL A LE VIF D'OR ! CE TARE A ATTRAPE LE VIF ! GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LE MATCH PAR CENT SOIXANTE-DIX A DIX !

La foule explosa de joie tandis que les joueurs se jetaient les uns sur les autres. Harry était en train de se faire étouffer par Ginny. Je me précipitai sur le terrain pour le féliciter. Les bras enchevêtrés dans leurs étreintes, les joueurs de Gryffondor se laissaient descendre vers le sol où ils étaient submergés par les supporters. Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes après lesquelles Harry sonna le retrait.

-Les matchs sont-ils toujours aussi acrobatiques ?

Je sursautai et me retournai pour faire face au professeur Mc Lagan.

-Non. Je crois que Harry a voulu marquer le coup, faire ses preuves.

-C'était réussi, intervint Neville qui avait encore les yeux écarquillés. Un coup de maître…

-Ca c'est sûr. Allez viens, on va préparer la fête.

-La fête ? La tradition perdure toujours ?

-Oui. Vous voulez y assister ?

-Avec joie !

Et c'est en discutant avec le professeur Mc Lagan que nous découvrîmes les fêtes de son temps, pas très différentes de celle de notre époque. Une demi-heure d'heure nous fut nécessaires pour réunir le buffet et décorer la salle. Le professeur Mc Lagan fut très utile pour nous dénicher des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. Beaucoup de personnes furent surprises de me voir les aider à préparer la salle. Je répondrais en ces termes : souvent femme varie.

Les joueurs entrèrent dans la salle commune sous une haie d'honneur et une pluie d'étincelles rouges et or.

-Pour Gryffondor hip hip hip ?

-HOURRAH!

Je montai sur une table et demandai un silence qui mit du temps à s'installer.

-Mesdemoiselles et messieurs de première année. En tant que préfète, il est de mon devoir de vous informer de certaines choses concernant le fonctionnement de l'Ecole. Ceci – je fis un ample mouvement des bras pour désigner l'ensemble de la salle commune – est une Fête d'Après Match. Il est de coutume à Poudlard d'organiser ce genre de sauteries lorsqu'une équipe vient de remporter un match. Ces fêtes sont un des fondements de l'Ecole. Aussi, il vous est dévolu de faire en sorte que la tradition perdure de génération en génération. Que les Anciens montrent aux Jeunes comment on fait la fête chez les Gryffondors !

Applaudissements dans toute la salle, distribution des Bièraubeurres et début des festivités menées de main de maître par – qui l'eût crut ? – le professeur Mc Lagan qui recréait les jeux – pas tous très sages - organisés dans son temps et qui avaient disparus de la mémoire estudiantine. L'arrivée du professeur McGonagall ne marqua pas, contrairement à l'habitude, le glas de la soirée. A l'aide de beaucoup d'arguments et de sourires pas tout à fait innocents, le professeur Mc Lagan parvint à la convaincre de nous laisser encore deux heures.

Ce fut assurément la plus belle fête à laquelle j'avais assisté durant ces six ans d'étude et j'étais loin d'être la seule à penser ça.

…

Je m'étais posté à une entrée du terrain de Quidditch et observais les sélections des Gryffondors. Les aspirants Batteurs étaient en train de faire leurs preuves. Les premiers candidats furent _très_ décevants. Une toute jeune fille arriva en dernier. Elle devait être en deuxième année. Je riais intérieurement. Comment une deuxième année pouvait-elle prétendre au poste ! C'est alors qu'elle commença et que je compris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Etait-elle née avec une batte dans les mains ? Elle jouait avec les Cognards comme un elfe de maison avec un plumeau. Ce n'était plus qu'un jeu et non une sélection. Lorsque j'appris son nom, je me dis que c'était logique. Erin Munroe était la petite-fille de Karl Broadmoore, célèbre Batteur des Faucons de Falmouth connu pour sa brutalité. Heureusement pour nous autres joueurs amateurs, il semble qu'elle n'ait hérité que l'amour pour ce jeu et le talent. Potter aurait fait une belle connerie s'il ne l'avait pas engagée.

-_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! C'est ma mort que je veux ! Elle va nous rétamer à chaque match, cette fille !_

J'ai beau avoir de l'antipathie pour Harry Potter, je dois admettre qu'il choisit bien ses joueurs. Son équipe ne sera pas facile à battre. Je reste jusqu'à la fin des sélections puis retourne dans ma Salle Commune ignorant les tortures infligées mais les devinant à la vue de quelques uns d'entre eux au dîner.

Je passais ma soirée avec un roman pour seule compagnie. Depuis l'emprisonnement de mon père, je suis devenu un peu gênant, pour les Serpentards. Je véhicule une mauvaise image de notre Maison. Non pas que ça me dérange d'être seul, j'en ai un peu l'habitude, mais c'est cette image qui me colle à la peau. Drago Malefoy, fils de Mangemort. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir une image dorée comme Potter.

Longtemps, je m'étais demandé comment il arrivait à vivre avec cette étiquette de Survivant. La réponse m'était apparue dans toute sa splendeur à la rentrée. Il avait l'air d'être une coquille vide. On aurait dit qu'une brise pouvait le faire s'envoler. Beaucoup de monde l'avait remarqué mais personne n'osait lui demander ce qu'il se passait. C'est vrai qu'il a changé, depuis l'année dernière. Est-ce que ça a à voir avec l'attaque du Ministère ?

…

Je ne sais pas si Calleigh Mc Lagan mérite l'appellation de professeur. Ses tenues, ses cours, l'ambiance et ses méthodes diffèrent complètement des autres profs. Elle n'hésite pas à gifler un autre prof, à tutoyer un élève, à lancer des débats sur telle ou telle forme de duel, à nous emmener dehors quand le temps le permet. Elle nous fait travailler par groupes, comme au Groupe de Défense, d'après les commentaires de certains de mes camarades qui y étaient allés.

-Séparés vous n'êtes rien, unis vous êtes invincibles, nous avait-elle dit à l'un de ses cours en extérieur.

Nous sommes en plein dans les duels. Nous nous étions installés dans une petite clairière entourée de chênes.

-Apprenez à connaître votre adversaire d'un seul coup d'œil. Connaissez ses faiblesses, ses limites, tout point noir qui pourrait vous être favorable. Apprenez à juger de la valeur de votre ennemi le plus rapidement possible. Vous gagnerez un temps précieux lors d'un affrontement.

Nous avions été répartis par groupes de deux et je me retrouvais avec Potter. Il avait changé, depuis une semaine. Il n'était plus l'épave qu'il avait été à la rentrée. Maintenant, j'avais un duelliste face à moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé, mais ça l'avait changé, ça lui avait rendu la vie, en quelque sorte. Je dois avouer en mon fort intérieur qu'il me fait presque peur. Il a cette assurance tranquille qu'ont les gens doués. Ses yeux brillent d'un feu vert émeraude qui, j'en suis sûr, brûlerait tout sur son passage si on le libérait. Une brise souffle.

-Peur, Potter ?

-Dansons, Malefoy.

Merlin ! Depuis quand a-il la voix aussi froide ? Et ce haussement de sourcil ? Je sens que cette séance ne va pas se dérouler comme je le pensais… Je suis tout d'un coup fatigué d'être un ennemi de Potter – c'est toujours moi qui en prends plein la figure quand il est de mauvais poil.

'_Tu cherches pas un peu non plus ?_'

Moi ? Chercher la bagarre ? Jamais ! Bon, je dois admettre qu'une petite dispute avec Potter remonte toujours le moral mais de là à m'accuser de le provoquer ! C'est dire une bien grande vérité…

-Une dernière chose, encore. Nous avons droit à dix pourcents de pertes mais je préférerais que vous ne vous entre-tuiez pas, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée à remplir des montagnes de parchemins administratifs.

On va essayer, professeur, on va essayer. Mais pourquoi je me tape toujours Potter dans les duels ! On n'aurait pas pu me filer Granger ou cet abruti de Weasley pour une fois ?

Signal de départ. Les premiers sorts fusent autour de nous. Son assurance me fout les boules. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche. Je le devance d'un Stupéfix dans les dents. Il fait un écart et se replante sur ses pieds. C'est qu'il a l'air de s'amuser, l'enflure ! Je saute de côté pour éviter un Immobilus et lui renvoie un Rictusempra qu'il contre avec un Protego. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'il a toujours été doué pour la Défense. Comment voulez-vous que je le batte ! C'est comme si on disait à Granger de bluffer Dumbledore. Vous pensez qu'elle y arriverait ? Eh ben moi c'est la même chose !

Aouch ! Je me retrouve à terre, un maléfice de Jambencoton autour de moi. Profiter d'un instant d'inattention d'un adversaire, c'est des manières de… de Serpentard !

-Tu veux abandonner, Malefoy ?

-Va en enfer, Potter !

-J'y suis déjà.

Hein ? Comment ça il est déjà en enfer ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose et je _déteste_ être tenu à l'écart. Je ne peux même pas lui demander ce qu'il veut dire que déjà la prof sonne la fin du cours. Potter ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il récupère Granger et Weasley et file à son prochain cours. Je l'observe partir, la tête pleine de suppositions quant à son fameux 'j'y suis déjà'.

-Vous devriez vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard.

Je sursaute. Mc Lagan se tient à côté de moi et me sourit. Elle annule le sortilège et s'éloigne. Je me lève et ramasse mes affaires pour me diriger au pas de course vers la salle d'Enchantements. L'après-midi passe sans que je m'en rendre compte. J'en suis toujours à me demander ce que voulait dire Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'aura fait chier, lui, aujourd'hui !

Retour du dîner avec mes chiens de garde. Oh mais qui vois-je là-bas ! Mon tourmenteur et la miss je-sais-tout ! Enfin une occasion de se défouler ! Je les salue à ma manière mais Potter ne répond pas. Je continue la conversation mais il ne veut toujours pas ouvrir la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu quand il s'y met ! Une vraie mule, ce type. Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Alors je vais t'y forcer ! Ne jamais énerver un Malefoy, Potter ! Je le prends par le col et le plaque violemment contre un mur. Je le regarde dans les yeux mais n'y rencontre que deux feux de glace. Il se dégage lentement et s'éloigne.

-POTTER !

Je veux comprendre. Il se retourne et me regarde.

-La vie est trop courte pour la passer à entretenir des ressentiments ou ressasser des griefs, Malefoy. On y va, Hermione.

Noir. Noir total. Ses dernières paroles résonnent encore dans ma tête. Il veut… enterrer la hache de guerre ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi si subitement ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je les vois partir sans rien dire, sans rien faire d'autre que de me demander pourquoi.

C'est la bousculade d'un jeune première année qui me réveille. Je lui lance un regard noir et retourne dans ma Salle Commune.

…

Le match de Quidditch arrive enfin ! Je dois avouer que depuis ma 'conversation' avec le Balafré, je vois le monde avec d'autres yeux. Avant, je le voyais noir, triste, froid, sans attrait. Maintenant, il s'éclaire et se réchauffe. Je me rends compte que ma Maison fourmille de Mangemorts en herbe, ce dont je ne doutais pas jusqu'à présent, du reste. C'est simplement qu'aujourd'hui, je vois à travers leurs masques, leurs minauderies, leurs sourires enjôleurs. Je les perce à jours et ils ne le savent pas. Moi, par contre, je ne me laisse pas avoir. Trop l'habitude de jouer la comédie pour se faire avoir par des débutants. Merci Potter, mon petit monde vient de s'écrouler !

Un match comme les autres, nous nous faisons battre, Potter fait un coup d'éclat et c'est fini. Ca en devient lassant, à force. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que j'y peux si les membres de ma très estimée Maison ne savent pas tenir sur un balais ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer sa façon de voler. On dirait qu'il ne vole pas mais qu'il joue et se joue du vent. C'est hallucinant comme il évolue sur un balai. J'avais déjà pensé ça pendant la première tache du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lorsqu'il avait affronté le Magyar. C'est peut-être trahir ma Maison – pour ce que j'en ai à faire, de leur opinion – mais c'est vrai. J'admire Potter pour ses qualités de duelliste et de joueur de Quidditch.

Ambiance morose, ce soir. On dirait un enterrement. Je laisse mes comparses s'apitoyer sur leur sort et monte dans mon dortoir, déserté à cette heure.

Je suis plongé dans ma lecture depuis pas plus de dix minutes que quelqu'un toque à la porte du dortoir.

-Entrez, dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

La poignée tourne lentement et la porte est poussée timidement. De fins doigts blancs apparaissent puis une mèche de cheveux roux et enfin une tête que je connais bien. Ilana me sourit.

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

Ma mauvaise humeur retombe d'un coup. Je l'invite à prendre place sur mon lit. Elle obéit d'un pas hésitant. Aidan et Ilana Dolean, élèves en septième année, sont les héritiers d'une longue lignée de Sang-Purs ayant tous transités par Serpentard. Ce sont des cousins de ma famille. La silhouette élancée et les yeux couleur de ciel faisaient d'Ilana un des meilleurs partis de l'Ecole. Son visage d'habitude éclatant de vie et de joie est aujourd'hui en partie éteint. Il a du se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle soit bouleversée à ce point. Elle semble ne pas savoir par où commencer. Elle fuit mon regard et se tord les doigts en un geste nerveux.

-Je… Je voulais juste te dire que… j'allais partir pour la Russie à la fin de l'année.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle a le regard fuyant, comme si elle était gênée.

-Parce qu'on va me… parce que je vais me marier.

J'ai bien entendu le 'on' et ça signifie ses parents. Un mariage arrangé… Je soupire et pose mon livre sur ma table de nuit. Ilana me regarde, comme si elle attendait un jugement de ma part. Je la regarde à mon tour.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Barek Flavdi.

L'héritier d'une grande famille, je suppose.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Elle sait bien que j'ai comprit que ce n'était pas son choix.

-Il est gentil.

-Mais tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Tu sais très bien que l'amour n'a pas sa place, dans ce genre de chose. C'est ce que mes parents ont décidé et je dois m'y plier.

Sa soumission m'énervait. Comment pouvait-elle laisser ses parents diriger sa vie sans dire un mot ?

-Qu'en pense Aidan ?

-Il ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ça.

Un long silence s'immisça entre nous. Je ne comprenais pas la logique des vieilles familles sorcières. Comment des personnes comme les Dolean pouvaient-elles vendre leur fille ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en récoltaient ! Ne pensaient-ils pas au bonheur de leurs enfants ?

-Ne m'en veux pas, Drago.

-Je ne t'en veux pas à toi, Ilana. J'en veux à tes parents.

Elle a un sourire indulgent.

-Ils pensent que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. De toute façon, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, nous serons fiancés à Noël.

J'ai un sourire sans joie. Sans prévenir, Ilana me serre dans ses bras et s'agrippe à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je fais de même et sens mes yeux picoter. Malgré mes efforts pour la retenir, une larme coule le long de ma joue et se perd dans la chevelure de mon amie. Nous restons longtemps comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand elle se redresse, je sens sa chaleur se graver en moi. Elle se dirige vers la porte.

-Ilana ?

Elle se retourne.

-Tu m'écriras, d'accord ?

Elle me sourit. C'est comme un rayon de soleil perçant de lourds nuages gris.

-Toutes les semaines. Promit.

Je lui souris en retour et la regarde partir, sortir de mon univers immédiat. Un autre élément de mon monde vient de s'en aller. Je vois autour de moi toutes les choses qui en ont fait partie. Je les vois s'effriter et disparaître. Je commence à discerner une logique faite de pouvoir, d'alliances, de sacrifices. Une logique qui exclue tout sentiment humain.

Et ça me fait peur.

Terriblement peur.

…

**Eh ben voilà… Drago a son monde qui s'écroule peu à peu et il ne sait pas comment réagir à tous ces changements. **

**Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai honte de ce chapitre… Demandez-moi pas pourquoi… **

**Bon, eh ben j'vous fous la paix. Bye tout le monde !**

**Naseis **


	4. Chapitre III

**Les Ombres du Passé**

**Auteur :** Naseis

**Disclamer :** Sivuplé m'dame Rowling, je peux avoir Fred et George ! Non ? Méeuh ! C'est pas du juste ! Bon… ben j'ai que l'histoire, Calleigh Mc Lagan et ses fouines, les Intouchables (tous ! na !) et… euh… et vous verrez !

**Résumé :** Le destin d'un enfant… l'esprit d'un homme… la légende d'une vie… Une vie de légende…

**A very big merci à Knut sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jour (je suis sûre qu'à force de lui demander de jeter un œil sur les versions (y'a dû en avoir… une demi-douzaine ?), elle a dû en avoir raz le bol)**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à Frédérique, emmerdeur de longue date mais que j'aimais bien quand même. Repose en paix, Fred. Puisses-tu battre tous les anges à l'aviron et au badminton. **

**3- Orphelins **

L'état de liesse dans lequel était plongée toute la Maison dura encore la semaine suivante grâce à une décision de Harry : l'annulation de l'entraînement qui suivait un match, qu'il soit gagné ou perdu. Je crois que ça en plus de la récente victoire de l'équipe avait contribué à assurer sa position de capitaine aux yeux de toute la Maison. Les Gryffondors lui faisaient confiance, à présent et jamais il ne les a déçus. Ils gagnaient tous leurs matchs avec un nombre de buts encaissés qui tournait autour de deux ou trois par match. Je ne sais pas ce que Harry faisait faire à Ron mais ça marchait. _Weasley est notre roi_ ne résonnait plus que rarement dans le stade, les Serpentards ayant sûrement remarqués son inefficacité.

Les semaines défilaient et nous approchions des vacances de Noël. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée deux semaines avant la fin des cours. Comme à la dernière sortie, une demie douzaine de professeurs nous accompagnait et nous avions ordre de rester par groupes de trois ou plus. Ce qui était amusant, c'était qu'une partie du groupe de défense avait été 'engagée' pour veiller sur les autres élèves.

-Vous êtes les élèves les plus aptes à la défense, toutes années confondues. Je ne veux pas que vous profitiez de ce statut pour vous venger des petites injustices dont vous auriez pu avoir été les victimes. Je ne vous ai pas entraînés à ça. Soyez ma fierté.

Voilà le discours qu'avait tenu Harry la dernière séance avant la sortie. Certains professeurs s'étaient insurgés contre la décision d'impliquer des élèves dans la défense.

-Ce ne sont que des enfants, Albus !

Mais le professeur Dumbledore avait toute confiance en l'enseignement de Harry et du professeur Mc Lagan.

-Ce sont peut-être des enfants mais ils sont forts. Ils ont été entraînés à se défendre et à défendre les autres. Ils se sont portés volontaires et connaissent les risques qu'ils encourent en cas d'attaque.

Et c'est comme ça qu'une quinzaine d'élève de la quatrième à la septième année avait été intégrée dans le service de sécurité. Il n'y avait eu aucun incident à déplorer, ce jour-là. Du moins à Pré-au-Lard…

…

Nous dînions quand un tintement de verre retentit. Machinalement, nous regardâmes tous vers la table des professeurs. Ceux-ci s'entre-regardaient pour savoir qui était l'auteur de ce bruit. La salle était silencieuse. Un raclement de gorge puis un Serdaigle se leva. C'était un Hamnet Lovelace – un septième année - qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

-Euh… Excusez-moi mais c'est… c'est moi qui ai demandé le silence. Je voulais…

Non… pas du tout à l'aise, le pauvre Hamnet… Il s'éclaircit la gorge et alla à la table des Gryffondors. Tout le monde le suivait des yeux, se demandant ce qui lui prenait. Il tripotait quelque chose dans sa poche et déglutissait souvent. Il fit se lever Elain Maitland – septième année et sœur aînée d'Amory -, inspira un grand coup, la regarda dans les yeux et commença.

-Ca fait maintenant un peu plus de six ans que nous sortons ensemble. Je t'ai aimée dès le premier regard mais il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps et de courage pour oser t'aborder. Depuis ce jour de mars quatre-vingt-neuf, nous n'avons pas cessé de nous aimer malgré les quelques crises qui jalonnèrent notre relation et tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Il s'agenouilla devant Elain, sortit un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant la jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux et plaça une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise.

-En ce vendredi six décembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-seize, j'ai l'honneur de te demander à toi, Elain Megan Maitland, de devenir ma femme.

Silence complet dans la salle. Tout le monde attendait la réponse d'Elain qui regardait Hamnet avec des yeux grands ouverts.

-OUI !

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tonnerre dans la salle. Tout le monde applaudit les fiancés qui se relevaient. Hamnet passa la bague au doigt d'Elain, l'embrassa, la souleva dans les airs et tourna sur lui-même sans pour autant lâcher sa bouche. Certaines personnes – et pas que des filles – avaient les larmes aux yeux. Même McGonagall. Des bravos retentirent dans la salle alors que les deux tourtereaux se séparaient. Quand la foule se fut un tant soit peu calmée, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une telle annonce est faite. Il aura fallu beaucoup de courage à Mr Lovelace pour faire sa demande devant toute l'école. Mes enfants, je vous offre tous mes vœux de bonheur.

-Merci monsieur, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Dumbledore rayonnait de bonheur. Il avait rajeuni d'au moins dix ans en l'espace de trois minutes. Alors qu'Hamnet allait se rasseoir à la table des Serdaigles, Elain le tira derrière elle et le fit asseoir à notre table où il reçu de nombreuses accolades en guise de félicitations.

-Un toast à Hamnet et Elain ! lança un Poufsouffle.

Et tous les verres se levèrent en même temps. On avait beau être en guerre, la vie continuait quand même. Comme quoi, on peut trouver le bonheur même aux instants les plus sombres. Il ne faut juste pas oublier d'allumer la lumière. Je risquai un regard vers Harry. Il y avait un temps où il aurait célébré pleinement cet évènement. C'aurait été l'année dernière. Certains secrets doivent rester secrets. Ils sont de très lourds fardeaux à porter. Et à cause du secret de la Prophétie, il ne pouvait jouir totalement de la vie et de ses quelques plaisirs.

…

Alors qu'une paix relative avait accompagnée les préparations des festivités de fin d'année, la Terreur se réinstalla sur nos têtes. Nous savions par Harry que Voldemort avait été très en colère cette nuit-là. La nouvelle tomba deux jours avant les vacances, durant le petit-déjeuner. A l'étonnement de tout le monde, Dumbledore entra en compagnie d'une fille un peu plus jeune que moi qui appartenait à la Maison Poufsouffle. Alors qu'ils passaient devant moi, je pus constater qu'elle avait les yeux rougis et que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Je me rappelle m'être demandé pourquoi cette jeune fille pleurait. La réponse était imprimée en première page de la _Gazette_.

_**Cambriolage du laboratoire Denworth, deux morts.**_

_Les serres du laboratoire Denworth, filiale du Centre National de Recherches Magiques basé à Birmingham, ont été cambriolées dans la nuit du dix-huit décembre. Les autorités confirment que les Mangemorts sont à l'origine de l'attaque mais ne savent pas encore ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher ni comment ils ont pu passer devant la Brigade de tireurs de baguettes. Parmi le personnel encore sur place, un seul survivant a pu être retrouvé, le docteur Wulfrick Burdon. Les professeurs Artemius Stenwick et Leicar Landers ont été retrouvés morts à l'arrivée des Aurors. Le professeur Erin Landers, épouse de feu professeur Leicar Landers, a été transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste dans un état critique. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles quant à son état. La rédaction et moi-même présentons nos sincères condoléances aux familles des victimes._

Le laboratoire Denworth ! C'était l'équivalent du Département des Mystères mais en version biologique. Un complexe placé sous la protection d'une brigade d'élite de tireurs de baguette. C'était là-bas qu'étaient testées la majorité des potions curatives.

Il y eut un bruit de verre qui se brise. Je regardai à la table des Poufsouffles et vit la jeune fille qu'avait accompagnée Dumbledore qui serrait des bouts de verre dans sa main droite. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression de franche horreur et regardait le journal que tenait une fille à sa droite comme si il n'existait plus que ça au monde. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage et que sa main était en sang. La fille assise à côté d'elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Amy…

Ce nom à peine murmuré emplissait toute la salle à présent totalement silencieuse. La dénommée Amy rejeta le bras de son amie, se leva en renversant le banc et sortit de la salle en courant.

-AMY !

Et l'autre de courir à sa suite. Et puis soudain, toutes les voix s'élevèrent, commentant ce qui s'était passé et la réaction de la jeune fille. Pauvre Amy… Elle ne reverrait plus jamais son père et probablement plus sa mère. C'était probablement ce que Dumbledore lui avait annoncé avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

-Alors c'est pour ça…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ?

-C'est pour ça que Voldemort était en colère, cette nuit… Parce que ses Mangemorts n'ont pas pu ramener ce qu'ils cherchaient !

-Tu crois que Mrs Landers va s'en sortir ? me demanda Ron d'une voix sourde.

-Je n'en sais rien, Ron. Ca m'étonnerait…

Je regardai vers la table des professeurs juste à temps pour voir le professeur Dumbledore dire quelque chose au professeur Chourave, laquelle acquiesça et sortit de la Grande Salle par une porte dérobée. Je suppose qu'il lui avait demandé de retrouver Amy Landers. Je croisai le regard du directeur. Un regard toujours éclairé par cette petite étincelle de malice mais tâchée à présent d'une lueur de tristesse et de colère. Il me fit un sourire triste et reporta son attention sur le professeur McGonagall.

Nous apprîmes le lendemain que Mrs Landers n'avait pas survécue à ses blessures. D'après Ginny, Amy n'avait pas reparue en cours depuis la veille. Pauvre enfant… Devenir orpheline à quelques jours de Noël… Je ne connaissais pas Amy mais je comprenais ce qu'elle devait ressentir. De la colère, de la peur, de la tristesse bien sûr. Je craignais qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchi sous le coup de la douleur. Cette crainte m'enserra les entrailles jusque pendant les vacances mais la rentrée m'en délivra. Amy avait l'air plus calme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces deux semaines mais ça l'avait changée, ça avait apaisé sa douleur.

…

_Moi je peux te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé._

…

Après le départ des élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes, Poudlard ne comptait plus que les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue, Mc Lagan, McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid, ainsi qu'une petite dizaine d'élèves, toutes Maisons et tous âges confondus. Les repas se prenaient à une seule table dans une ambiance conviviale, presque familiale. Il n'y avait plus ni Poufsouffles ni Serpentards, il n'y avait plus de première ou de septième année, il n'y avait plus ni élèves ni professeurs. Cette abolition des différences se fit surtout grâce à la décoration de la Grande Salle qui fit se mélanger les élèves et les enseignants.

Les professeurs étaient plus à l'écoute de leurs élèves et ces derniers apprenaient à connaître un peu mieux leurs professeurs. Nous eûmes même droit à des cours particuliers de la part de certains d'entre eux. Les cours de Métamorphose furent beaucoup sollicités par les sixièmes années qui étaient restés. Les 'cours' étaient fait dans la bonne humeur et les professeurs prenaient le temps de rééxpliquer ce que les élèves n'avaient pas comprit.

…

Alors que j'explorais les parties du château que je ne connaissais pas, j'entendis des bruits de pas qui approchaient et des voix qui s'élevaient. L'une d'elle m'était familière. Je me cachai dans un recoin sombre et les vis passer lentement devant moi. Aucun ne m'avait remarqué.

-C'est ton père qui dirige la boîte, Malefoy.

-Mon père est en prison, c'est comme s'il était mort. Donc je dirige la boutique ainsi que la famille, c'est clair ?

-Que dira le Maître…

Voldemort… La discussion devenait intéressante.

-_Ton_ maître dira ce qu'il veut, Zabini. Je m'en contrefous. Et dis-lui bien une chose : jamais plus un Malefoy ne lèchera les bottes de quelqu'un. Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un dispose de ma vie comme d'une vulgaire pièce sur un échiquier. A partir de maintenant, les Malefoy ne seront soumis à aucun maître si ce n'est eux-mêmes.

Scié. J'étais scié. Malefoy voulait rester neutre ! Combien de fois me l'étais-je imaginé arborant fièrement la Marque des Ténèbres ? Zabini avait dû penser la même chose. Quand un nom cache le cœur d'une personne, cela peut susciter tant de choses…

-Alors c'est ça ! Tu t'es rangé du côté de Dumbledore !

Ne jamais dire ça à un Malefoy, Zabini… C'est une race extrêmement susceptible. La preuve : Malefoy le prit par le col de sa robe et lui siffla :

-Que ce soit bien clair : je ne me suis rangé du côté de personne. Ni de ce lui du vieux fou et de Saint Potter, ni de celui de Face de Serpent et de ses crétins décérébrés. Si je dois intervenir dans cette guerre, ça sera pour servir _mes_ intérêts et rien d'autre. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, le déjeuner va commencer.

Saint Potter… Ainsi c'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait… S'il savait toutes les choses que nous avions faites, je n'aurais pas eu droit au titre de saint, qu'en penses-tu ? Tout en cheminant vers la Grande Salle, je repensai à la conversation que je venais de surprendre. Le choix de Malefoy m'avait plus qu'étonné mais au fond, j'étais fier de lui. Il avait finalement découvert qu'il avait un cerveau et s'en était servit à bon escient. Malgré tout, quelque chose m'ennuyait. Deux choses, en vérité. La première : qu'est-ce que c'était que cette 'boutique' dont ils avaient parlé. La deuxième – et la plus importante - comment allais-je pouvoir me disputer correctement avec lui après avoir entendu ce que je venais d'entendre ?

…

Le vingt-quatre décembre, je m'entraînais avec Calleigh. Elle profitait des vacances pour m'apprendre, à ma demande, quelques sorts que les professeurs n'avaient pas coutume d'inculquer aux élèves.

-Il faut apprendre les mauvaises formules pour que les bonnes soient efficaces, m'avait-elle dit après m'avoir apprit une formule de destruction. Cette formule nécessite une grande réserve de pouvoir, m'avait-elle prévenue. D'après ce que j'ai observé, tu pourrais l'utiliser mais je veux que tu ne t'en serves qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Nous venions de mener un duel mêlant certains sorts d'Ancienne Magie que nous pouvions combiner aux Epées Magiques quand une voix s'éleva du fond du Gymnase.

-C'était impressionnant.

Assise sur un banc, Amy Landers nous observait depuis un bout de temps. Elle avait le même visage fermé depuis l'enterrement de ses parents, quelques jours auparavant.

-Est-ce que je pourrais te parler, Harry ?

Je regardai Calleigh qui me fit un sourire tout en s'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette.

-On continuera plus tard.

-D'accord. Merci.

-A ton service. Bonne journée, miss Landers.

-Vous aussi, professeur.

Un silence gêné s'installa après son départ. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je sois torse nu ou peut-être ne savait-elle pas comment commencer, je ne l'ai jamais su. Peut-être avait-elle peur que je lui saute dessus et que je la découpe en rondelles avec l'épée qui pendait toujours dans ma main. Après tout, n'avais-je pas une réputation de déséquilibré mental ?

-Euh… ça te gêne si je vais d'abord prendre une douche ?

C'est pas que j'aime pas être torse nu – quoique devant une fille c'est assez gênant – mais j'aime pas vraiment être couvert de sueur. Amy hocha la tête et j'allai prendre ma douche. A mon retour, elle était en train de faire les cent pas sur l'aire de duel.

-Excuse moi d'avoir été aussi long.

-C'est pas grave !

Elle était nerveuse, ça se voyait à l'œil nu. Je m'assis sur le bord de l'esplanade et attendis qu'elle commence. Apparemment, elle n'était pas prête à le faire, donc je pris le taureau par les cornes.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Elle continua à faire les cent pas quelques secondes puis se figea et me dit :

-Je… Je voudrais… faire partie du Groupe de Défense.

Manifestement, elle avait dû faire un effort considérable pour prononcer cette phrase. En temps normal, j'aurais accepté immédiatement, sans poser de question. Mais là, la situation était différente. Amy venait de perdre ses parents et je craignais qu'elle ne veuille nous rejoindre uniquement pour les venger.

-Pourquoi tu veux nous rejoindre ?

-Je veux faire payer ceux qui ont tués mes parents.

-Alors c'est non.

C'était ce que je craignais… Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec tant de conviction que je doutai un instant du bien fondé de ma décision.

-Pourquoi !

- Je ne suis pas un formateur d'assassins. J'apprends à mes élèves à se défendre, pas à se venger.

-Mais…

-Amy, tu veux intégrer ce groupe uniquement pour te venger. Si j'acceptais et que tu mourais, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ne pas avoir su te résonner. J'ai assez de morts sur la conscience pour te laisser faire.

Non mais qu'est-ce que je racontais… Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de parler de Sirius et Cédric !

-Comment ça '_assez de morts sur la conscience_' ?

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Amy… Surtout quand on cherche à savoir ce qui se cache dans ma tête.

-J'ai vu des personnes mourir et je n'arrive pas oublier leurs visages quand ils sont morts… J'aimerais assez éviter d'avoir le tien en plus. Cette guerre ne finira jamais si chacun se met à son propre combat.

Elle s'assit près de moi et resta songeuse quelques instants. J'en profitais pour l'observer plus attentivement. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient le long du dos et des yeux d'un vert très clair voilés d'un rideau de tristesse. Je connaissais bien ces yeux. Ils avaient été miens pendant près de quatre mois. J'en vins à me demander si être orphelin à un an n'était pas pour ainsi dire mieux que de l'être à quinze. Ca devait être beaucoup plus dur pour elle que pour moi. Moi, je n'avais pas de souvenirs, j'inventais la vie que j'aurais eue… Tandis qu'elle, elle avait vécue avec ses parents toute son enfance, elle avait des souvenirs de vacances et de toutes les choses que font les enfants avec leurs parents. Pour une fois, j'étais presque content de ne pas avoir connu mes parents. C'était un souvenir lointain et c'était probablement mieux comme ça.

-De quoi ça a l'air, un vrai affrontement ?

Un affrontement ? A quoi ça ressemble ? Avec ou sans Voldemort en face de soi ?

-C'est plus rapide… beaucoup plus rapide… T'as la peur au ventre… T'as pas le temps de réfléchir au sort que tu vas utiliser, tu prends le premier qui te passe par la tête. Impardonnable ou non.

-T'as déjà utilisé un Impardonnable ?

-Ouais… Une fois…

Et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.

-C'est vrai ? Et tu ressens quoi quand tu l'utilises ?

-Rien. T'es rempli de haine, c'est tout. Si tu veux faire un Doloris, par exemple, il faut que tu _veuilles _la souffrance de ton adversaire. Il faut que tu y prennes du plaisir.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-C'est un Mangemort qui me l'a apprit, l'an dernier, pendant une attaque.

-L'an dernier ? Mais il n'y a pas eu d'attaque à part au…

-Au Ministère de la Magie.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Tu y étais !

-On peut arrêter de parler de cet endroit s'il te plait ?

Elle sembla intriguée mais ne dit plus un mot sur le Ministère. Parler des événements de l'an passé avait rouvert des blessures pas encore cicatrisées telles que la mort de Sirius et la prise de conscience que je ne serais jamais maître de mon destin, que je ne l'avais jamais été. Il y eu un petit moment de silence durant lequel nous fûmes tous deux perdus dans nos pensées. Je devinais les siennes rien qu'en observant ses yeux. D'après la brillance inhabituelle qu'ils avaient, je savais qu'elle pensait à ses parents. Elle devait probablement se dire que je n'étais qu'un sans-cœur, qu'étant moi-même orphelin, je serais le plus à même de la comprendre elle et son désir de vengeance.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

Aussi têtue qu'un Weasley, cette fille. Je me levai et fit quelques pas avant de m'entendre répondre :

-On y est allé avec une partie de la DA. On avait pour objectif de libérer quelqu'un à qui nous tenions. Malheureusement, on est tombé dans un piège. Les Mangemorts nous attendaient dans la Salle des Prophéties. On s'est battu dans toutes les sections du Département des Mystères, on a vu des choses tellement… bizarres… Et puis on est arrivé dans la Salle de la Mort et c'est là que tout a dégénéré. Dumbledore, des amis à lui et des Aurors ont débarqués et nous ont aidés. La personne que nous étions partis sauver se battait aussi contre un Mangemort quand un sort l'a fait passé à travers une arche. J'ai poursuivis le responsable de sa mort et c'est là que j'ai utilisé mon premier Doloris. Un peu après, Voldemort est apparut et il s'est battu contre Dumbledore qui m'avait suivit. On est rentré à Poudlard et la vie a continué.

C'était tellement facile d'en parler… Je m'en étonnerai toujours.

-Mais pas pour toi…

Comment faisait-elle pour savoir ça ? Elle avait un don pour la Divination ou quoi ?

-Non… Depuis qu'on est revenus du Ministère, j'ai l'impression qu'une paroi invisible me sépare des autres. Même en ce moment. Je suis dans un monde et toi dans un autre. C'est comme ça depuis juin dernier.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Je fis quelques pas, la main sur les murs, essayant de capter leur énergie bienfaisante. Je me sentais vidé. Avoir raconté les évènements de l'an passé m'avait rendu mélancolique. Pas triste, non. J'avais à présent un pincement au cœur quand j'y repensais. Je me rappelais mes cinq dernières années comme une époque bénie où j'avais été comme tout le monde. Non… A bien y réfléchir, je n'avais jamais été comme les autres. Depuis ma naissance, il y avait toujours eu cette sorte de séparation entre eux et moi, même si je ne m'en rendais pas pleinement compte. C'était assez déroutant de parler aussi facilement de ces évènements avec une personne que je ne connaissais que de vue.

Je décidai de ne plus parler de ce qui s'était passé au Ministère cette nuit-là. D'une part parce que je n'en avais plus envie et d'autre part parce que je trouvais inconvenant de parler de mes problèmes à une fille qui avait perdu ses parents quelques jours auparavant. Je revins m'asseoir sur l'aire de duel et attendit qu'Amy veuille bien reprendre la parole. J'attendis ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles je permis à mon esprit de s'aventurer hors de ma tête, hors de Poudlard. Je ne sais plus quel Mage a dit : _Je m'égarai hors de la pensée et du temps_. C'est un peu ce que je faisais. C'était comme si mon esprit ne m'appartenait plus. Assez effrayante, cette sensation.

Dans un état de transe, je fus conduit via la pensée dans un endroit étrange. Il n'y avait ni haut ni bas ; ni droite, ni gauche. Rien que le vide. Et je me tenais debout dans ce vide. Comme si les murs de cet endroit – si murs il y avait – avaient été recouverts d'un charme de Désillusion. Je regardai autour de moi. Personne. Je ne sentais pas la moindre présence indiquant une quelconque forme de vie. Je n'avais pas peur, dans cet endroit inconnu. Je me sentais en sécurité, comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours.

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un. Je regardai dans la direction dont venait cette sensation et vis une forme. Je m'en approchai. C'était une femme. Il émanait d'elle une force bienveillante, bienfaisante et je supposai que c'était d'elle que venait le bien-être que je ressentais depuis mon arrivée. Elle était auréolée d'une douce lumière laiteuse qui ne faisait pas cligner. Curieusement, je ne pouvais distinguer ses traits.

Je voulus demander où j'étais quand j'eu l'impression que quelque chose me montait le long de la jambe. Je rouvris les yeux et me retrouvai nez à museau avec une créature blanche. Un souvenir me revint en mémoire. Celui d'une fouine blanche faisant des bonds dans la Grande Salle. J'avais une réplique parfaite de Malefoy devant moi. Je caressai la petite bête devant moi qui profita de ce geste pour monter se nicher sur mon épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je regardai Amy et me demandai si elle avait été présente le jour où le faux professeur Maugrey avait métamorphosé Malefoy en fouine. Je faillis lui répondre 'C'est Malefoy'.

-Une fouine.

Amy s'approcha de moi et regarda l'animal occupé à s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Elle caressa sa tête et sourit alors que la petite créature lui léchait les doigts. La porte se rouvrit soudain sur une Calleigh Mc Lagan à l'air inquiète. Elle me regarda et parut en colère.

-Ah te voilà, toi ! J'ai failli mourir d'inquiétude !

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander de quoi elle parlait quand je vis la fouine blanche descendre de mon épaule et se réfugier dans les mains tendues de Calleigh.

-Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme celui-là ! Je t'ai cherché dans tout le château !

-Euh… Calleigh ? C'est à toi, cette bestiole ?

Elle daigna enfin lever la tête vers nous et me lança un regard furibond.

-Si je t'entends encore une fois traiter Taïmo de bestiole, je te… je ne sais pas encore ce que je te ferai mais tu regretteras d'être né !

-Ouh que j'ai peur !

Je fis semblant de trembler, ce qui la fit éclater de rire ainsi qu'Amy. Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes – durant lesquelles je fis la connaissance de Lhor, le deuxième furet de Calleigh – puis nous retournâmes 'à la surface' pour le dîner.

A grands renforts de carottes et de tomates, Calleigh m'expliqua pendant le repas les positions à adopter pour tel ou tel sort qu'on alliait aux Epées. Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore nous rappela qu'il était dangereux de jouer avec la nourriture sorcière, Calleigh et moi échangeâmes un regard complice et un grand sourire à l'adresse du directeur avant de nous replonger dans notre étude.

…

Les jours passèrent calmement, à coup de duels et de promenades dans le parc enneigé. Amy nous rejoignait souvent et nous refaisions le monde. Je crois que ces rencontres lui servaient de thérapies. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi je lui avais refusé l'entrée dans le Groupe de Défense. Elle le concevait et commençait à l'accepter. Petit à petit, elle se pardonnait à elle-même. Elle pardonnait à ses parents. Elle _me_ pardonnait.

-Je t'en ai voulu, tu sais, me dit-elle une après-midi alors que nous marchions sous les sapins chargés de neige. Quand tu as dit non. Je me suis sentie trahie. Je pensais que, étant toi-même orphelin, tu me comprendrais. En fin de compte, tu me comprends peut-être mieux que je ne le pensais.

-Tu devais d'abord pardonner. Tous les duels menés par vengeance sont perdus d'avance. La colère aveugle, on se met inutilement en danger et on meurt.

J'aimais parler avec Amy. Nous nous guérissions l'un l'autre. Elle apprenait à pardonner, moi à accepter. Il arrive parfois que dans la vie, on rencontre un autre soi-même. J'avais trouvé le mien en la personne d'Amy Landers, personne également marquée du sceau de la mort. Certes, Amy n'avait ni le même passé ni le même avenir mais nous avions un point commun : nous étions orphelins…

…

Tu dois sûrement être en train de penser que ces vacances ont été idylliques. Si le début était bien, la fin fut une véritable horreur. Au déjeuner, la veille de la rentrée, tout dégénéra. La faute à qui ? A Severus Rogue, notre professeur de Potions adoré. En fait, cela se passa un peu avant le repas. Nous n'étions que tous les deux, attendant l'arrivée des autres. Rogue commença à me dire quelque chose – que je ne rapporterai pas ici – qui ne me fit pas réagir dans un premier temps. Rogue continua jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du sentier battu : me comparer à mon père en rappelant à mon bon souvenir l'épisode de la Pensine. Une brise se leva dans la salle alors que les fenêtres étaient fermées. La brise prit peu à peu de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure que Rogue crachait sa bile. Et puis ce fut une tempête qui éclata mais je ne m'en rendis pas compte. La rage m'aveuglait.

-PARCE QUE VOUS PENSEZ QUE CA ME FAIT PLAISIR DE VOIR QUE C'ETAIT UN PARFAIT IDIOT A MON AGE ! QUAND ARRETEREZ-VOUS DE ME PRENDRE POUR LUI ! JE NE SUIS PAS MON PERE ! LUI N'AVAIT PAS LE DESTIN DE TOUT UN PEUPLE SUR LES EPAULES ! IL N'AVAIT PAS À VOIR LE NOMBRE DE SES AMIS DIMINIER INEXORABLEMENT ! IL N'AVAIT PAS À _ASSISTER_ À LEUR MORT ! Il n'avait pas à tuer un Mage Noir…

Les vitres explosèrent sous la pression du vent. Mes dernières paroles n'étaient qu'un murmure pourtant je savais que Rogue les avaient entendues. Je sentais ma magie parcourir mes veines en un flot bouillonnant qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Je me calmai et le vent diminua progressivement jusqu'à revenir au stade de brise automnale. Rogue était abasourdi, ça se voyait dans sa posture, dans les traits de son visage. Je partis en direction des portes et me retournai une fois encore vers lui pour laisser tomber ces mots :

-Mon père pouvait se permettre d'être insouciant, professeur. Pas moi.

Je sortis de la Grande Salle sans remarquer Calleigh qui arrivait du couloir de droite. Je me rendis dans le parc d'un pas furieux. Tout autour de moi, la neige était soulevée par des tourbillons de vent. Le ciel s'était assombrit et on entendait gronder le tonnerre. A croire que les éléments agissaient selon mon humeur… Je m'éloignai à l'intérieur des terres de château sans regarder en arrière. Comment cet abrutit aux cheveux gras pouvait-il penser ça ! Comment osait-il même parler de mon père ! Comment osait-il parler de Sirius ! La simple évocation de son nom me mettait hors de moi, alors que ce soit sortit de la bouche de Rogue…

-COMMENT A-T-IL PU OSER ! hurlai-je au vent tandis qu'un éclair venait s'abattre sur un arbre proche.

Ce fut la voix de Calleigh qui me répondit.

-Parce que Severus Rogue a la rancune tenace.

Ca je le savais. Il avait passé plus de vingt ans à maudire les Maraudeurs pour une blague que Sirius lui avait faite. Si avec ça il n'était pas rancunier, alors j'étais Mangemort !

-STUPEFIX !

Le jet de lumière rouge frôla ma joue et vint frapper un arbre. Je sentis ma colère monter d'un cran et la force du vent augmenta encore. Une véritable tempête de neige nous enveloppa mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Ma magie se remit à bouillonner dans mes veines. Je me tournai lentement vers Calleigh, la baguette serrée dans ma main. Je n'avais pas conscience du changement qui se produisait autour de moi. L'atmosphère se fit plus électrique, plus dangereuse. L'air s'était obscurcit comme sous l'effet de nuages noirs venant bloquer le soleil. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel en continue.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Ma voix était plus froide que d'habitude. Elle me faisait penser à celle de Rogue. Malgré l'intensité du vent, je savais que Calleigh m'avait entendu. Je n'aurais pu dire comment je le savais, mais j'en avais la certitude. C'était tout ce qui m'importait.

-ENDOLORIS !

Je fis une roulade sur le côté pour éviter le sort. L'arbre sur lequel il s'encastra prit feu, incendie rapidement étouffé par les rafales de vent glacé et de neige.

-POURQUOI TU FAIS CA !

_-Tu ne t'es pas défendu._

Elle n'élevait pas la voix. C'était comme si elle… si sa voix résonnait dans ma tête. Les Intouchables avaient-ils le pouvoir de transmission de pensée ?

_-Je t'ai enseigné à voir au-delà de la peur et de la haine. Tu as réussi à dépasser ton antipathie face à Drago Malefoy. Tu aurais dû voir au-delà de ta haine envers Severus Rogue. _

_-Comment ! Je dois faire abstraction de mes sentiments, c'est ça !_

Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche. J'avais formulé ces phrases dans ma tête, comme si ça avait été naturel.

_-Tout homme a un but. Le tien est de créer un nouveau monde. Pour cela, tu dois pardonner. Simplement pardonner. Comme tu l'as fait pour Drago Malefoy. _

-Je ne pourrai jamais… murmurai-je.

La tempête se calma d'un coup, laissant place à un vent glacé. Je tombai à genoux et sentis quelque chose de chaud couler le long de mes joues. Calleigh s'accroupit près de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Il n'y a aucune montagne qu'on ne peut franchir, aucun ennemi qu'on ne peut combattre.

Elle posa son front contre le mien et je sentis une vague de douce chaleur me submerger. Les souvenirs que Calleigh m'avait montrés quand elle était dans mon esprit me revinrent à la mémoire. Ma mère me berçant, mon père me promenant dans le petit jardin derrière la maison, Sirius et sa moto volante, Ron s'empiffrant de sucreries dans le train, Hermione, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel un jour de printemps, Neville et ses chaudrons, les jumeaux complotant quelque blague sous le regard réprobateur de Mrs Weasley, les séances de la DA, Ron, Hermione et moi assis sur un tronc au bord du lac en automne, observant la danse des feuilles mortes… Toutes ces petites choses qui avaient fait partie de mon quotidien, ces petites choses auxquelles je n'avais jamais prêté attention. Ces petites choses qui m'avaient fait avancer jusqu'à aujourd'hui et qui me feraient avancer jusqu'à demain.

_-La vie est dans chaque soupir, Harry. Dans chaque tasse de thé. _

La voix de Calleigh résonnait à nouveau dans ma tête. Lorsqu'elle recula, la chaleur qui m'avait envahie resta gravée dans mon corps, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme. Jamais plus elle ne me quitta. Même aux heures les plus sombres, j'ai toujours senti cette force au fond de moi. Je l'imaginais sous la forme de la femme que j'avais vue. Calleigh me regarda dans les yeux.

_-Nous ne pouvons oublier d'où nous venons ni qui nous sommes…_

Non… jamais je n'oublierai qui j'étais.

J'étais Harry James Potter, petit garçon et orphelin…

Je suis Harry James Potter, Gryffondor de sixième année.

Je serai Harry James Potter, assassin de Lord Voldemort.

…

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce chapitre est prêt depuis des lustres mais j'avais des problèmes de page blanche avec les autres et vu que j'aime bien prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres… **

**Enfin bref ! Il est là, c'est ce qui compte, non ? J'vous laisse avec les reviews et je vais continuer mon chapitre 4 (faudrait p't'ete que je me dépêche…). **

**Théalie** : marfi mamazelle !

**Jeune carabine** : _lève les mains et agite un drapeau _blanc tire moua pas dessus ! Par pitié ! Euh… Pour la suite, c'est un peu plus haut. ET ON NE TIRE PAS DANS LE DOS DES AUTEURS QUAND ILS SE RETOURNENT ! Premièrement parce que ça se fait pas, deuxièmement parce que ça fait des taches et troisièmement parce que sinon on n'a pas la suite de l'histoire.

**POH** : t'étais pas déjà là au chapitres précédents, toi ? Si, hein ? Me disais bien… Suis contente qu'il te plaise, mon Drago. Tu veux squatter les aut'fics ! Bah gênes toi pas, si t'as envie, c'est pas moi qui t'en empêchera. Merci d'avoir lu ces 'beaux chapitres' comme tu dis et à la prochaine !

**Mimi Luflin** : Ravie d'être 1re de ton classement °ex-aequo, Marine° (fait pas chier, toi !). Néanmoins, si tu vas fureter du côté des fics à Ccilia, je suis sûre que ton classement sera modifié. Qui eu cru °Lustucru° que Malefoy eut un cœur ? Moi ! Enfin, un cœur, disons qu'il a juste une autre vision de son monde. J'ai pas trop le choix que de continuer, j'vais quand même pas vous lâcher à la fin du 3e chapitre ! (quoique, à l'heure actuelle, ce serait plutôt au début du chapitre 4).

**Eh ! J'ai une review de plus que dans les autres chapitres ! Sort le champagne, la tite voix ! On va fêter ça ! Vous aussi vous êtes invités ! **

_**sabre le champagne, en verse dans des verres et se siffle la bouteille au goulot**_


	5. Chapitre IV

**Les Ombres du Passé**

**Auteur :** Naseis

**Disclamer :** Sivuplé m'dame Rowling, je peux avoir Fred et George ! Non ? Méeuh ! C'est pas du juste ! Bon… ben j'ai que l'histoire, Calleigh Mc Lagan et ses fouines, les Intouchables (tous ! na !) et… euh… et vous verrez !

**Résumé :** Le destin d'un enfant… l'esprit d'un homme… la légende d'une vie… Une vie de légende…

**Annonce du jour : BONNES FETES TOUT LE MONDE ! N'abusez pas trop du foi gras et des chocolats. Ah oui, si vous voyez le Père Noël, dites-lui que Rudolf a été bien traité (il a prit 4 kilos). **

**Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, je dé-teste ce chapitre ! Enfin, c'est juste mon avis… **

**4- Et toi, qui es-tu ?**

A la rentrée de Janvier, une bombe secoua le paysage politique sorcier : sous la pression populaire, Conelius Fudge fut forcé de démissionner de son poste de Ministre de la Magie. Son attitude de l'an passé - nier le retour de Voldemort et dénigrer Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter - n'avait toujours pas été excusée. Elle ne l'a jamais été, du reste. En attendant l'élection d'un nouveau Ministre de la Magie, David Mc Bright, directeur de la brigade des tireurs d'élite de baguettes, prit la direction de la communauté magique anglaise à la grande satisfaction de tous. Il donna plus de pouvoirs aux Aurors, mit sous surveillance les bâtiments officiels ainsi que Ste Mangouste. Les arrestations de Mangemorts présumés avaient commencées mais ne donnaient presque rien.

…

A Poudlard, la situation n'avait pas changée. La rentrée, les cours, les devoirs… J'eus cependant l'occasion de remarquer l'attitude qu'avaient Harry et le professeur Rogue l'un envers l'autre. Le professeur Rogue semblait avoir… peur de Harry… Ou peut-être était-ce du respect ? Ca me semblait tellement incroyable au début que je n'y avais pas cru et pourtant les faits étaient là. Severus Rogue semblait craindre et respecter un élève. Pourquoi, je n'en savais rien. Je supposai qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose pendant les vacances. Mais quoi ? Lorsque je posais la question à Harry, son ton était tellement froid qu'il me donnait la chair de poule.

-Il ne s'est _rien_ passé, répondait-il.

Je n'avais pas le courage de poursuivre mes investigations, sentant qu'il n'en sortirait que du mal. Néanmoins, d'étranges phénomènes se produisaient lorsqu'il était dans les environs. Pour exemple, je citerais le cas de ce Poufsouffle qui vit sa tête enfler lors d'une session du Groupe de Défense où il se pavanait comme un paon. Je m'étais tournée vers Harry pour lui demander s'il avait vu le responsable. Je l'avais vu adossé au mur, les bras croisés, les poings serrés et le regard fixé sur le Poufsouffle.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je pense que cet élève serait déjà mort et ce, dans d'atroces souffrances. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard d'Harry et la petite flamme dans ses yeux. On le sentait également dans l'air, plus lourd et plus tendu qu'auparavant. On avait l'impression qu'un fil reliait les deux personnes, un fil qui excluait les êtres alentours.

J'eus également le loisir de remarquer d'autres changements, certains plus évidents que d'autres. Malefoy, par exemple, était de plus en plus souvent seul, perdu dans ses pensées ou dans des liasses de papier. Ce revirement de comportement en étonna plus d'un mais à chaque fois qu'un imprudent se risquait à lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il ne récoltait qu'un regard noir et un '_mêle-toi de tes affaires'_ bien senti. Après une dizaine d'échecs, il commença à passer inaperçu parmi la population de Poudlard. Je me demandais souvent ce qu'étaient ces papiers et ce qu'il trafiquait avec. Je l'avais également vu s'énerver sur les hiboux quand il avait reçu une missive qui ne lui plaisait pas et sortait généralement de la Grande Salle en jurant et tempêtant comme un bœuf sous le regard amusé du directeur.

…

Je revenais de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, mon dernier cours de la matinée, lorsque je perçus une conversation provenant de la salle onze, la salle de Divination aménagée pour Firenze. Obéissant à la curiosité des Gryffondors, je me cachai dans un coin sombre d'où nul ne pouvait me voir et prêtai l'oreille à ce qui se disait.

-Les forces se modifient, les ombres s'agitent. Une onde traverse les possibilités.

-Les chemins divergent et divergent encore, Firenze. Je ne sais pas où tout ça nous mènera.

-Aies confiance, Dalahith.

-Comment puis-je avoir confiance si les signes disent le contraire ? Plus le temps passe et plus le futur est incertain. Les changements ont déjà commencés avec Drago Malefoy et Amy Landers. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Il y eu un de crépitement, comme si l'on rajoutait une bûche dans un feu. La voix du professeur Mc Lagan résonna à nouveau tandis que j'entendais une sorte de grattement près de moi.

-Il y a des milliers de croisements. Certains sont clairs et francs, d'autres ne sont qu'ombres; certains sont proches de la certitude et il faudrait une énorme armée ou un terrible fléau pour modifier ces chemins, d'autres sont enveloppés de brouillard et j'ignore quelles routes en partent et en mènent.

-Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un autre sentier qui mènera à la même forêt.

-Espérons-le.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de la sortie et me cachai un peu plus. Je vis le professeur Mc Lagan sortir et Firenze fermer la porte. Aucun d'eux ne semblait m'avoir remarquée. Dans quoi avais-je mit les pieds ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de chemins et de changements ? Pourquoi parlaient-ils de Malefoy et d'Amy Landers ? Pourquoi Firenze avait-il appelé le professeur Mc Lagan '_Dalahith' _?

…

Des jours durant, je cherchai ce qu'était un Dalahith. J'obtins même du professeur Flitwick une autorisation pour fouiller la Réserve. Mais sans succès. Je profitais de mes recherches pour copier diverses recettes de potions ou d'anciens sortilèges. Mais nulle trace des Dalahiths. Je commençai à douter de ce que j'avais entendu. Peut-être avais-je mal comprit ce que Firenze avait dit, peut-être était-ce un autre mot qu'il avait prononcé et mon souvenir l'avait déformé.

Je ne fus pas tout de suit consciente de mon obsession pour ce mot, Dalahith. Pour moi, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple recherche pour assouvir ma curiosité. Je pris conscience de cette obsession lors d'un entretien avec le professeur McGonagall.

-Vos notes sont en forte baisse, miss Granger. Vous n'êtes plus attentive en cours, vous semblez toujours ailleurs. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez des problèmes d'ordre personnel ? Vous pouvez m'en parler, vous savez.

Je faillis éclater de rire. J'assurai ma directrice que tout allait bien, que ce n'était qu'un peu de fatigue et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre d'ici quelques jours. C'est comme ça que la passion qu'avait engendrée un mot s'estompa lentement jusqu'à être oubliée. Mes notes remontèrent et la routine se réinstalla.

…

Un samedi après-midi, je déambulais dans les couloirs du septième étage, couloirs rarement utilisés du fait de la présence des appartements des professeurs. A l'extérieur, un épais rideau brumeux était tombé sur le château. C'était un temps à fantômes, un temps propice aux réflexions sur soi-même, aux souvenirs.

Je repensais une fois de plus aux Dalahiths et à ce qu'avait dit Firenze. Les mêmes questions m'assaillaient depuis deux semaines. Pourquoi avaient-ils parlé de Malefoy et d'Amy ? Qu'étaient ces changements qui s'étaient produits ? Pourquoi parlaient-ils de chemins qui divergeaient ? Le professeur Mc Lagan avait-elle le pouvoir de lire l'avenir ? Venait-elle de l'avenir ? Non, ça ne concordait pas. Elle n'aurait pas giflé Rogue s'ils ne s'étaient pas connus dans le passé. Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux-là ?

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque je me figeai. Une porte à ma droite était entrebâillée. La lumière qui s'échappait de la pièce se reflétait sur le mur d'en face et éclairait le couloir d'une chaude lumière orangée. Qui pouvait bien occuper cet endroit ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Sans faire de bruit, je m'approchai de la porte et jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La pièce semblait vide, je décidai d'entrer. Un feu ronflait dans l'âtre à ma gauche. Le pourtour de la cheminée était sculpté de végétaux fidèlement représentés. Un grand bureau en chêne trônait entre deux bibliothèques à ma droite. Des papiers étaient éparpillés sur la table de façon erratique. Devant moi s'étendait une grande fenêtre qui laissait filtrer les quelques rayons qui parvenaient à passer au travers du brouillard. Un tapis moelleux s'étendait à mes pieds. Je m'approchai de la cheminée et laissai courir mes doigts sur une guirlande de lierre. C'était à croire que les végétaux avaient été pétrifiés puis fondus dans la pierre tant les détails étaient nombreux. Il y avait une atmosphère de sérénité, dans cette pièce. On avait envie de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils présents, une tisane dans les mains et d'écouter la pluie tomber sans se soucier du monde extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

La voix froide me fit sursauter. Je me retournai vivement et fit face au propriétaire des lieux. Les yeux froids se muèrent en yeux railleurs.

-Tiens, tiens. Granger… Où sont Potter et la belette apprivoisée ?

-Malefoy…

-En personne.

Il s'était adossé au chambranle, les bras croisés. Il ne portait pas son uniforme scolaire mais un pantalon droit et un chandail sous lequel se trouvait une cravate noire. Je tus mes questions concernant son accoutrement.

-Comment se fait-il qu'un élève ait accès à une pièce se trouvant dans le couloir des professeurs ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Curiosité, Malefoy. De la simple curiosité. Alors ?

Il me darda d'un regard glacial et je le soutins. Il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère du fait de mon intrusion.

-Alors ça ne te regarde pas. Je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires alors ne te mêle pas des miennes. Maintenant sors d'ici.

Il traversa la pièce et alla s'asseoir au bureau. Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, il releva les yeux des papiers qu'il était en train de consulter.

-Tu n'as pas comprit ? Sors d'ici ! Je t'interdis d'y remettre les pieds !

Son ton était tellement venimeux que je n'insistai pas et sortis de la salle d'un pas rapide. Je n'avais de cesse de me demander ce que Malefoy faisait dans cette pièce. Pourquoi avait-il accès à un étage réservé d'ordinaire aux professeurs et à leurs appartements ? Qu'y faisait-il ? Pourquoi les documents étalés sur le bureau portaient l'en-tête du Groupe Denasius-Nimbus ? Qu'avait-il à voir avec le leader du marché du balai de course ?

…

-Calleigh ! Bons dieux, mais attends !

Danger ! Je me collai contre le mur du passage secret et regardai passer le professeur Mc Lagan passer. Ses traits étaient sereins, comme à son habitude, mais je sentais sa colère. Non. Pas de la colère. Elle était enragée. Enragée contre…

-Fous-moi la paix, Severus !

Severus Rogue la suivait. Il semblait contrarié, limite en colère. Mc Lagan avançait à grands pas sans se soucier de son poursuivant. Ils dévalèrent un escalier et s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'ils agissent comme des première année ?

Je sortis de ma cachette en me posant six fois plus de questions qu'en me levant ce matin.

Et il n'était que quinze heures…

…

Session du Groupe de Défense. Tout le monde avance rapidement grâce à Harry, au professeur Mc Lagan et à l'entraide entre élèves. On aurait pu se croire à une session normale. Et pourtant, nous reçûmes la visite de quelqu'un qui se faisait plutôt rare depuis quelques temps.

-Il paraît que c'est ici qu'on apprend à être de bons petits sorciers.

Sa Seigneurie Drago Malefoy nous gratifiait de sa présence. Inutile de préciser que ses paroles ne furent pas accueillies de très bonne grâce.

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, Drago Malefoy nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! déclama Harry sur un ton emphatique. Que pouvons-nous pour toi, Malefoy ? Quel incroyable hasard t'a conduit en ce lieu ?

-La curiosité, Potter, répondit-il.

J'avais une singulière impression de déjà vu sauf que nous étions dans un bureau utilisé par un élève dans un couloir interdit à ses semblables.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que la seule curiosité t'a conduit jusqu'à nous. Me tromperais-je en affirmant que le fier Serpentard que tu es ne se laisserait pas aller à suivre cette notion propre à nous autres impétueux Gryffondors ?

Malefoy sourit malicieusement en hochant la tête.

-Je te pose cette question, cher ennemi : que viens-tu faire en ces lieux, objets des sarcasmes des tiens ?

Le sourire de Malefoy s'agrandit encore tandis que pétillait une lueur dans ses yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il venait faire ici mais je pressentais que c'était important. Je voyais l'Histoire comme un jeu d'échec avec lequel jouait les Puissances. Cependant, toutes les pièces n'étaient pas blanches ou noires. Certaines étaient grises et pourvues d'une volonté propre. Ils allaient et venaient dans le récit, dispensant à leur gré aide et renseignement aux personnes qu'ils jugeaient dignes de recevoir cet enseignement. Drago Malefoy était l'une de ces pièces.

…

… …

-Vous me ferez deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la potion de Barnova. Lundi matin, sur mon bureau. Pas une seconde de retard ou Rusard se fera une joie de restaurer les anciennes retenues.

Les septième année notent ce qu'ils ont à faire pour dans deux jours et sortent. Un troupeau d'hippogriffes aurait fait moins de bruit. Merlin, que j'étais ravi de ne pas avoir cours, demain…

…

Potter… Depuis notre 'conversation' de pendant les vacances, je n'arrête pas de penser et de repenser à ce qu'il m'a dit. Etait-il toujours obligé de faire l'intéressant ? Pourquoi pensait-il devoir tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Se pensait-il plus puissant que Dumbledore ?

-Potter n'est qu'un petit prétentieux qui veut toujours plus d'or sur son blason, me dis-je à moi-même tandis que je regagne mon bureau.

-Ton opinion sur Harry Potter n'a pas changée, à ce que je vois.

-Tel père, tel fils, Calleigh.

-Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps d'évoluer ? Severus… Harry n'est pas comme son père. Il te l'a dit lui-même. Ce que t'a fait James, Harry ne le ferait jamais. Et tu le sais. Même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

Je me retourne et la regarde. Elle est différente de d'habitude. Ses cheveux sont tressés en une multitude de tresses plus ou moins épaisses qui dégagent son front et font apparaître le petit demi-cercle qui siège sur le haut de son front. Elle n'a pas revêtu l'une de ses tenues de combat mais une longue robe orange. Cette tenue me rappelle quelque chose. Calleigh sourit. Elle sait.

-Les Feux de Beltane.

Je me souviens.

-Notre première rencontre.

J'avais rencontré Calleigh l'année de nos seize ans. Nous avions participé aux Feux de Beltane selon la volonté de mes parents, pour ma part, et de Viviane, tutrice de Calleigh. Les Feux de Beltane sont une cérémonie celtique qui se déroule le premier jour du mois de Mai durant laquelle on célèbre l'union du Dieu et de la Déesse. Plusieurs jeunes hommes partent en chasse du Cerf, symbole du Dieu tandis que la jeune fille attend le vainqueur sur un lit sacré. J'avais été ce vainqueur et Calleigh avait été cette jeune vierge symbolisant la Déesse. Elle n'avait pas encore été marquée du sceau de la Déesse, ce fameux demi-cercle.

Lorsque je l'avais revue à Poudlard, je l'avais tout de suite reconnue. Non pas à ses traits, nous avions été masqués. Je n'avais pu oublier ses yeux… son odeur… ses mains… Je n'aurais pas dû la reconnaître et encore moins nouer des liens d'amitié avec elle. Mais je l'avais fait. Nous savions tous les deux que ce que nous faisions était interdit. Calleigh était à présent une apprentie prêtresse de la Déesse et moi le rejeton d'une famille Noire. Nous avions fait extrêmement attention à ce que personne ne connaisse la nature de la relation qui nous unissait. Pour les autres, je n'étais qu'un garçon auquel Calleigh pouvait s'intéresser.

Après nos études, je la perdis de vue, malgré ma promesse de la tenir au courant de ce que je devenais.

-La vie fait tourner la roue du temps comme l'eau celle des moulins. Il faut se faire une raison, c'est comme ça.

Nous sommes arrivés devant mon bureau. Je l'invite à entrer mais elle refuse. Elle à autre chose à faire.

…

Le point de rendez-vous n'est jamais le même. Aujourd'hui, c'est un Manoir sur la côte, près de Penryn, à la pointe sud de l'Angleterre. A chaque fois c'est la même chose. Le réveil de cette satanée Marque, le renforcement de mes défenses mentales et le départ pour ce lieu maudit. Ils sont tous là. Tous ceux qui lui ont dévoué leur vie. Tous ces larbins sans cervelle qui ne le suivent que pour acquérir du pouvoir… Quand on pense que la majorité de ces idiots sont issus de Serpentard, c'est à vous dégoûter d'être le directeur de cette prestigieuse Maison.

Je sens une tension dans mon esprit. Je ne connais que deux Legillimens. L'un est à Poudlard et l'autre… l'autre arrive. J'entends déjà les ondulations de Nagini sur le sol et les sifflements de son maître. Je suis certain qu'aucun de mes 'camarades' n'a encore perçu se présence. Ils sont tous là, en train de discuter entre eux tandis qu'il les observe, qu'il les juge, qu'il prépare ses sentences. Quels beaux serviteurs, n'est-ce pas, _Maître_. Parmi eux, combien donneraient leur vie pour sauver la vôtre, _milord _? Un ? Deux, peut-être. Vous savez bien que la plupart ne vous suie que pour le pouvoir que vous leur donnez.

Il manque quelqu'un… Bellatrix Lestrange n'est pas au rendez-vous. Où est-elle passée ? Elle n'était pas dans les dernières arrestations, sinon l'Ordre m'en aurait informé.

Un bruissement de robe sur le sol. Un sifflement plus fort que les autres. Toutes les conversations s'éteignent comme autant de petits brasiers. Nous nous mettons en rang, presque au garde à vous.

-C'est une joie de vous revoir, mes amis.

Les ombres qui enveloppent un coin de la pièce se retirent. Notre _maître_ est assit sur une sorte de trône, Nagini enroulé à ses pieds. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mérite bien son nom. Il joue avec les ombres comme d'autres jonglent avec des sabres.

-Maître, pourrais-je dire quelque chose ?

-Je t'en prie, Cormac.

-Mon fils, Blaise, m'a envoyé une missive indiquant le refus du jeune Drago Malefoy de suivre les pas de son père.

Les Mangemorts s'agitent. On ne refuse pas impunément sa vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci ne laisse d'ailleurs rien filtrer de son humeur mais on sent qu'il n'est pas ravi de cette nouvelle. L'atmosphère est plus froide que quelques minutes auparavant. Il faudra que je mette Dumbledore au courant.

-Ce garçon me déçoit. J'attendais beaucoup de lui. Il faudrait lui faire comprendre que je déteste être déçu. Tu en chargeras ton fils, Cormac.

-A vos ordres, Maître.

Je déteste être témoin de cette soumission. Comment peuvent-ils engager leurs enfants dans une lutte qui ne les regarde pas ?

_Il n'avait pas à tuer un Mage Noir._

Aurait-il un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre ? Comment un gamin d'à peine seize ans pourrait-il tuer un Mage Noir qui a décimé certaines des plus puissantes familles d'Angleterre ?

-Puisque nous en sommes au chapitre Poudlard, qu'en est-il de nos jeunes amis ? Ont-ils reçu leur paquet ?

-Pas encore, Maître. Nous sommes en train d'y adjoindre quelques modifications.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Je veux que notre amie l'ait entre les mains demain matin. Ils pourront ainsi apprendre ensemble.

-Bien, Maître.

Il a dans les yeux une lueur malsaine, une lueur qui ne présage rien de bon. Qui sont les personnes dont il vient de parler ? Les rejetons de Mangemorts qui suivront les traces de leurs parents ? Et quel est ce paquet qu'ils doivent recevoir ?

-J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons des invités, ce soir.

Chuchotements dans le groupe. Que veut-il dire par '_des invités_' ? Je ne suis pas à mon aise. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrent. Tout le monde tourne la tête vers les cinq personnes qui entrent. Deux d'entre elles sont attachés et maintenues sous Imperium par les trois autres. Je reconnais le meneur du groupe.

-Bellatrix, ma chère. La chasse a-t-elle été bonne ?

-Oui, Maître. Nous avons réussi à en capturer deux.

Elle parle comme un chasseur ayant attrapé je ne sais quel gibier. Les 'chasseurs' font s'avancer les prisonniers et les forcent à s'agenouiller devant Voldemort. J'ai l'impression de les connaître… ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer…

-C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous.

-Vous l'avez demandé avec tant de gentillesse que ç'aurait été impoli de refuser.

Elle a du cran, cette fille. Avoir été passée à tabac par Bellatrix et ses hommes et s'en être sorti vivant n'est déjà pas une mince affaire, alors répondre au Lord Noir quand on a des côtes cassées et un visage déformé par les hématomes est suicidaire. Etonnamment, Voldemort sourit à cette provocation.

-Messieurs, j'ai l'insigne honneur de vous présenter Eílís O'Connell et Aymeric Dinthorn, Aurors et membres du très secret Ordre du Phoenix.

Eílís et Aymeric ? Que font-ils ici ? Ils n'étaient pas prêts à partir en mission ! Je l'avais dit et redit à Dumbledore !

-Severus, tu te sens bien ?

-Très bien. Je me disais juste que Dumbledore était un idiot d'envoyer des bleus au casse-pipe.

-Que veux-tu, les sorciers blancs sont tous des crétins.

Un éclair blanc stoppe notre conversation. Eílís et Aymeric se retrouvent allongés sur le sol, tremblants de tous leurs membres. Bellatrix a un rictus de plaisir. Cette femme est le mal incarné. Elle aime faire souffrir. Elle a toujours été comme ça. Elle a bien sa place aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci, sourire aux lèvres, se lève de son siège – de son trône – et vient s'agenouiller auprès de ses victimes. Il joue avec une mèche des cheveux d'Eílís, laquelle essaye vainement de s'éloigner de cette main meurtrière.

-Vous avez raison de trembler devant moi, pauvres limaces ! Mais vous me devez plus que de la peur… Vous me devez au moins la terreur…

C'est dans ces moments que je comprends pourquoi on ne peut pas lui résister. Il irradie de lui une telle puissance ! Il faudrait être aussi puissant que Dumbledore pour ne pas être prit dans la tourmente qu'il déclenche avec un simple regard.

-Bellatrix, pourrais-tu emmener nos amis en promenade, s'il te plaît ?

Cette folle arbore un sourire mielleux. Elle s'incline face au _Maître_ et se retourne vers les prisonniers. Ceux-ci se recroquevillent sous le regard qu'elle leur lance. Elle mériterait un internement à vie à Ste Mangouste à défaut d'une perpétuité à Azkaban sous la borne des Détraqueurs. Ils n'auraient pas pu attendre avant de se rebeller envers les autorités ? Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient été ravis de nous débarrasser de cette cinglée.

Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'ils auront à endurer pour payer leur intrusion dans le domaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

…

-Eílís et Aymeric ont été capturés !

-Vous êtes sûr de vous, Severus ?

-Parce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Je viens d'assister à leur condamnation à mort ! Exécution accomplie par la folle Lestrange ! Je vous l'avais dit, qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts ! Ils étaient trop jeunes, ils n'auraient pas dus y être envoyés ! C'était une mission pour des hommes expérimentés, pas des bleus !

-Severus !

Il n'est pas habitué à me voir exprimer mon humeur. J'arrête de faire les cent pas et le regarde. Dumbledore… êtes-vous encore sûr de vos décisions ? Faites-vous ce qui est bon, pour nous ou nous enfonçons-nous dans un abyme dont la seule issue est la mort pour nous tous ? Que disent les étoiles, sur notre avenir ?

-Je ne les ai pas envoyé… Ils y sont allés de leur seule volonté, sans m'en référer à l'avance. Je déplore leur mort autant que vous, Severus. Cependant, nous devons continuer et vous le savez. Si nous reculons après chaque mort, cette guerre ne finira jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que Potter a avoir dans cette histoire ?

Pendant un instant, Dumbledore est surprit. Ses yeux s'ouvrent de même que sa bouche. Comment suis-je au courant, telle sera sa première question.

-Comment savez-vous qu'il a un rôle à jouer ?

Bingo ! Dommage que je n'ai pas parié.

-Il me l'a plus ou moins dit lors d'une de nos… _entrevues_.

-Severus… Vous ne devez pas savoir… Je n'ai aucun doute sur vos qualités d'Occlumence, mon ami, mais je ne préfère pas tenter le diable. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer.

Je lève les bras au ciel. Etre tenu dans l'ignorance m'exaspère au plus haut point, encore plus que de voir Londubat rater une simple petite potion de rien du tout. Enfin… Londubat est un Gryffondor, et les Gryffondors sont des idiots, c'est bien connu.

-Severus, je sais que vous comprenez pourquoi je ne vous mets pas dans la confidence. Ne m'en veuillez pas mais…

-Je sais, la sécurité avant tout. En parlant de sécurité, il serait sage de faire surveiller le jeune Malefoy.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que ce jeune homme refuse d'entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Il refuse ?

Dumbledore semble estomaqué. Je dois dire que la nouvelle m'a également surprit. Qui eu crût que ce fils de Mangemort déciderait de ne pas suivre les traces de son père ?

-Severus, je vous charge de sa sécurité…

-Pardon ?

-Je veux que vous le protégiez, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le laisser se faire tuer. Il sait beaucoup de choses qui pourraient nous être utiles et…

Je sors sans le laisser finir et sans un regard en arrière. J'ai les nerfs à vif. Il faut que je me repose ou le château ne sera plus qu'un champ de ruines. Je dois avoir encore une fiole de Philtre de Paix, au laboratoire.

…

Je suis étendu sur mon lit, les bras sous la tête. La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité. Il n'y a plus un bruit, dans le château. Ils sont tous au Royaume de Morphée. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas accès à cet endroit si paisible ? Est-ce la punition d'une quelconque divinité pour me châtier de mes crimes ? Sont-ce mes victimes qui cherchent par ce moyen à se venger ? Est-ce mon inconscient, chargé des ombres de mon passé, qui m'évite ainsi de sombrer dans les cauchemars de la nuit ?

J'aime la nuit. Je peux laisser tomber ce masque qui devient plus lourd à mesure que je vieillis. La mort m'apportera-t-elle la paix de l'esprit à laquelle j'aspire tant ou au contraire me condamnera-t-elle aux regrets éternels ?

Les habitudes octroyées par une vie de danger ont du mal à s'estomper. Je suis toujours sur mes gardes, attendant un quelconque danger. Quant à dormir, c'est là un luxe que je ne peux plus m'offrir depuis longtemps. Autant mettre ce temps à profit.

…

-Essaye encore.

-Je n'y arrive pas !

-Tu ne _veux_ pas, c'est différent.

On dirait les voix de Calleigh et de Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans les sous-sols à cette heure ? Je m'approche de la pièce et observe la scène. Calleigh – jogging, débardeur – et Potter – pantalon large, torse nu – sont assit sur une estrade en plein centre de ce qui semble être une cathédrale. Je m'approche un peu et me fige.

Il y a quelque chose dans l'air. Quelque chose de différent de l'atmosphère du château. Il me faut un moment pour réaliser que ce quelque chose de différent s'appelle la Paix Intérieure. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je suis en paix avec moi-même. Je n'entends plus les milliers de voix me rappelant mon passé. Je reste figé tellement le changement est brusque.

-Severus !

Je sursaute. Je me suis laissé emporter par ce flot de bien-être. Calleigh me regarde, un sourcil levé. Elle doit se demander ce que je fais là. Potter, assit en tailleur, me lance un regard noir mêlé de fatigue. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai interrompu mais ça a l'air important. Potter se lève et se dirige vers une autre porte, au fond de la pièce.

-Harry !

Il ne l'écoute pas et disparaît dans l'obscurité. Ses pas s'éloignent et la porte se referme. Je me tourne vers Calleigh au son d'un soupir.

-Il n'y arrivera jamais…

-Il n'arrivera jamais à quoi ?

Elle soupire de plus belle et balaye l'air d'un vague geste de la main.

-C'est… sans importance. Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ?

-Insomnie. Et toi ?

-Rendez-vous.

-Avec Potter ?

-Avec Harry, oui.

Elle se lève et s'étire. Elle me fait penser à une tigresse, quand elle fait ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Je te raccompagne à tes appartements ?

-C'est gentil mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

Elle s'engouffre dans une pièce du fond, à droite de celle dans laquelle s'est engagé Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire avec lui au milieu de la nuit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire ? Que se passe-t-il entre ces deux-là ?

…

Je surveille attentivement la distribution du courrier. Voldemort voulait que ça arrive aujourd'hui. Mais quoi ? Ce peut être n'importe quoi !

-Pourquoi regardez-vous la distribution avec autant d'attention ?

Je me tourne vers Minerva. Elle s'installe en claudiquant et pose sa canne à côté d'elle.

-J'essaye de déterminer la forme que prendra le ver qui nous mènera à notre perte.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Voldemort a envoyé quelque chose à quelqu'un, j'essaye de savoir ce que c'est et à qui c'est adressé.

Je fixe un hibou transportant un paquet cubique de petite taille. Il le pose devant une jeune Serdaigle qui le range immédiatement, sans autre forme de procès. Probablement un paquet de sucreries de ses parents.

-Et vous pensez qu'il l'a envoyé à un élève ?

-C'est possible.

-Aucun de mes Gryffondors ne serait…

-Minerva, les Gryffondors sont des êtres humains, au même titre que les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards. Savez-vous quelle est la principale raison qui fait que les gens suivent le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Elle fait non de la tête.

-Le pouvoir. La cupidité. Ils le suivent parce qu'ils veulent avoir plus de pouvoir. Un Mangemort est un être humain. N'imaginez pas qu'il n'y a que des Serpentards, dans les rangs. J'y ai croisé des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles. Ne croyez pas que, parce qu'ils sont sous votre directorat, ils sont épargnés. Les Gryffondors ne sont pas différents des Serpentards, Minerva. Le mal peut surgir même dans l'âme la plus pure.

Je me lève et sort de la salle. Je lui ai laissé suffisamment matière à réfléchir pour le week-end.

…

-Croyez-vous que Calleigh puisse convaincre les siens de nous prêter main forte pour cette guerre ?

-Les Dalahiths nous ont déjà offert l'aide d'un membre de leur clan, nous ne pouvons leur demander plus.

Je me fige au beau milieu de couloir. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi Flitwick parle des Dalahiths ? Et quel rapport avec Calleigh ?

_« … les siens… »_

_« … membre de leur clan… »_

Ne me dites pas… Elle n'en fait pas partie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Severus, vous vous sentez bien ?

Ne peuvent-ils pas arrêter de me demander si je vais bien ?

-Très bien, dis-je les dents serrées. Excusez-moi, j'ai une potion sur le feu.

Je sors précipitamment et me met à la recherche de Calleigh. Comment a-t-elle pu accepter d'entrer dans un clan ? Quelle idée lui est passée par la tête ce jour-là ?

Elle est dans le parc, un livre sur les genoux. Et ce serait cette femme qui… ? Non…

-Calleigh !

Elle lève la tête de son livre. Son sourire disparaît lorsqu'elle constate mon humeur. Elle coince une feuille entre les pages, pose son livre sur ses genoux et attend la tempête.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai !

-Bonjour aussi, Severus. Tu vas bien ?

-Tu fais partie d'un clan Dalahith !

Son regard s'assombrit.

-Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Elle se lève et repart au château. Je lui emboîte le pas.

-Parce que ça ne te regarde pas.

-Et pourquoi, je te pris ?

Elle ne répond pas. Nous entrons dans le Hall.

-Calleigh ! Bons dieux, mais attends !

-Fous-moi la paix, Severus !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve quand elle fait sa fière Gryffondor ! Nous nous engageons dans un couloir et montons les marches de l'escalier qui surgit à droite.

-Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas croiser leur route !

-Eh bien je l'ai fait ! Et si ça peut te faire plaisir, je ne regrette pas un instant de l'avoir fait ! S'il y a une chose que je regrette, c'est d'avoir été Prêtresse.

-Pourquoi ?

Je ne comprends plus rien du tout. Pourquoi regretterait-elle sa participation à une organisation pacifiste ? Nous traversons un passage secret et nous retrouvons dans le couloir des professeurs.

-Calleigh !

Elle se retourne brusquement, me saisit le poignet et remonte la manche qui couvre la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Pour ça ! Pour tout ce que ça m'a fait !

-Explique-moi !

-J'avais quatorze ans à cette époque. C'était pendant les vacances de Noël. On était tous réunis, toute la famille. Au milieu de la nuit, des hommes sont entrés dans la maison et sont montés à l'étage.

Elle sert mon poignet encore plus fort.

-J'entendais les cris de ma mère et de mon père. J'étais là, devant la porte, prête à me précipiter dans la chambre de mes nièces. Elles avaient huit ans… Assassinées pour quelque chose qu'elles ne comprenaient pas… Assassinées au nom d'idées qui n'étaient pas les leurs… Je me suis cachée sous une table avant que les Mangemorts ne sortent. Personne ne m'a vue jusqu'à ce que les Aurors n'arrivent. Je me suis juré cette nuit-là de traquer les responsables jusqu'à ma mort… ou la leur…

Elle se tait un instant, lâche mon bras et agrippe le rebord d'une des fenêtres qui borde le couloir. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que cette tragédie a à voir avec le fait qu'elle regrette d'être allée chez les Prêtresses ? Je l'entends soupirer profondément.

-En acceptant d'être Prêtresse, je pensais qu'on m'apprendrait une nouvelle magie ou un moyen pour me venger mais non. Toujours la soumission. Toujours servir la Déesse. J'ai commencé à changer d'état d'esprit après les Feux de Beltane. Quelques semaines après mon ordination, je me suis faite Renonçante.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle se tourne vers moi. Elle n'est pas en colère. Elle fait une simple constatation.

-Parce que les Prêtresses ne valent pas mieux que les Mangemorts. Elles servent une Déesse comme vous autres servez un homme : sans penser par vous-même, juste obéir, subir et dire amen. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie de servitude !

Je ne la comprends pas. Elle regrette son choix et pourtant, elle n'est pas amère.

-Les Prêtresses m'avaient transformées en esclave. Les Dalahiths m'ont libérés de mes chaînes. Voilà pourquoi je ne regrette pas un seul instant mon engagement. Je me suis forgé un nouvel avenir grâce à eux. Ils m'ont donné la clé de mon passé et m'ont apprit à contrôler mes dons. C'est grâce à eux que je peux maintenant venir au secours de ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

-Pour Potter.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Et pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'un professeur particulier ? Après tout, il s'est sorti de situations assez exceptionnelles. Il ne devrait pas avoir besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit… à part peut-être en Potions.

-N'as-tu pas un poison à préparer au lieu de dire des âneries ?

-Je…

-Tu rien du tout. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'ai un livre à finir.

Elle rentre dans ses appartements sans autre forme de procès. J'entends une porte qui se referme discrètement. Le temps que je regarde d'où ça vient, il n'y a plus un bruit. Je retourne à mes potions comme me l'a _aimablement_ suggéré Calleigh. En chemin, je croise un couple de première année. La Serdaigle qui a reçu le paquet cubique ce matin et un Poufsouffle. On dirait qu'ils ont les yeux vides, qu'ils avancent à la façon de deux automates. Je les regarde partir. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Les étoiles sont voilées.

Firenze est face à moi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends plus rien…

…

… …

**Et un Sévichou qui ne sait plus où il en est. Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, la première partie est assez courte (elle m'a fait chier mais à un point !) tandis que la deuxième est longue (les ¾ du chapitre). Je dois dire que certains éléments de cette fameuse 2e partie sont prêts depuis… depuis un bout de temps (j'ai mal aux yeux, moi, tout d'un coup). **

Miss **Kazy** (que j'ai bien failli appeler Krazy… tu m'excuses ?). Tu sais, damoiselle, en lisant ton ch'tit mot, j'ai eu l'impression de lire une remarque de ma prof de français sur une dissert'. Pour les fautes, je plaide coupable, j'ai pas relu avant de poster (et j'en suis ravie, sinon il ne serait toujours pas en ligne). Tu me diras si il y en a encore dans celui-là ? J'va te dire, j'espère aussi que la page blanche durera pas trop (comme je suis partie, c'est comme demander aux nuages de ne plus faire la pluie _(j'ai trop écouté en cours, moi)_). En tout cas, marci tout plein damoizelle et à la prochaine !

La review la plus courte que j'ai jamais eue… Je répondrai tout aussi courtement : ravie que tu adores, **Thealie**.

_(crie) _**Mimiiiii** Alors toi, faut que je te remercie tout spécialement ! Depuis que tu m'as parlé des moutons jamaïcains, je ressors toujours cette expression. Passons… Y'a 'féctivement une toute 'tite (mais vraiment petite, miiiiiiinuscule) référence au Saigneur des Agneaux (je m'étonne que tu l'aies trouvée, d'ailleurs ). Ben tiens, serais-tu capable de trouver _toutes_ les citations de film ? Attention, il y en a de différents films. Tu sais que cette phrase ('Je serai riri potter' étssétéra), je l'ai retravaillée je ne sais pas combien de fois (à la base, elle devait pas être en dernier mais en 2e, c'était celle où il dit 'orphelin' qui devait être en dernier ; 'fin bref, ça a été la merde). Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Calleigh, ben… ben je sais pas comment expliquer. C'est viendu comme ça, sans passer par la case départ. Dis-moi, où t'as planqué les 3 caisses de champagne qui restaient ? (_Pour le Champomy, regardes derrière le minibar, tu devrais trouver)_. Allez, on s'appelle et on s'fait une bouffe !

Eh ! Une reviendante ! Youhou **Marry !** C'est pas grave, si tu reviews pas à chaque chapitre, j'va pas te faire frire les entrailles pour si peu, tu sais. OJBECTION M'SIEUR LA PRESIDENTE ! Ma fic n'est pas réfléchie ! Pour preuve : le manque quasi-total de plan (et ça va pas s'arranger) ! Suis privilégiée ? Waaaaaaw ! **Mimi !** Envois le Champomy ! C'est moi qui régale, ce soir !

Mam'zelle **POH ! **Pas d'humeur ? Viendez boire un pot avec **Marry** et **Mimi**, ça vous r'mont'ra l'moral !

**Nous y voici, mesdemoiselles (j'ai bien que des demoiselles, rassurez-moi ! Me demande pourquoi on voit pas beaucoup de messieurs…), on en a fini pour aujourd'hui ('fin, vous en avez fini, moi je fais que commencer…). Etant crevée (et il est que 23 :17 un samedi soir), je me dois de vous laisser entre vous.**

**20 minutes et deux semaines plus tard, j'annonce avoir clos ce chapitre (vous avez pas idée du soulagement que c'est !).**

**A la r'voyure ! **


	6. Plates Zexcuses

**Les Ombres du Passé**

Well, ceci n'est pas à proprement parler un chapitre, c'est plutôt un… un mot d'excuse.

Z'inquiétez pas, j'va pas arrêter ! Paniquez pas ! Nan, c'était juste pour expliquer pourquoi y' toujours pas de nouveau chapitre :

-En Janvier : aucune inspiration (rien, keudal, nada) + coup de fatigue assez important + dossier à rendre (fait à la dernière minute, est-ce utile de le préciser ?)

-En Février : le mois est trop court + bac blanc (on vient de finir aujourd'hui avec l'oral), vous comprendrez donc (je l'espère, du moins), que ça mette du temps à venir

-Mars : ben… ça fait deux jours que ça a commencé donc…

Néanmoins, j'avais mit en ligne un one-shot pour vous faire patienter.

En ce qui concerne le chapitre, il avance doucettement, à coup de bidouillage et de paragraphes.

Donc voilà. Aucune raison de s'en faire.

Ciao tous !

Naseis

(j'ai parlé pour ne rien dire, vous trouvez pas ?)


	7. Chapitre V

**Les Ombres du Passé**

**Auteur : **Naseis

**Disclamer** Par le plus grand des hasards hasardeux, il se trouve que je ne possède rien d'autre que cette histoire, les personnages inventés, les neurones brûlés et les cheveux arrachés pour mener à bien cette bilogie.

**Résumé : **Le destin d'un enfant… l'esprit d'un homme… la légende d'une vie… Une vie de légende…

**Les excuses de la production : **Comme dit précédemment : GOMEN NASAI !

Au vu des fautes d'orthographe jalonnant R1 mes précédents chapitres (chose inadmissible selon moi), j'ai demandé le secours de miss **Kazy** qui a gentiment accepté de jouer les correctrices. Elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de travail, je pense. En tout état de cause : bienvenue à bord. **Grâce à elle, j'ai apprit un truc (en dehors du fait que je suis nulle pour les terminaisons du passé composé). Marfi mamazelle !**

**Petit résumé histoire 'qu'on zappe pas tout' (dixit : la miss) :** La direction politique britannique sorcière a changée de mains ; notre cher petit Drago Malefoy fabrique Merlin sait quoi dans une pièce qui se trouve dans le couloir des appartements des professeurs ; Mc Lagan révèle – bien involontairement – faire partie des Dalahiths – révélation qui fâche notre professeur de Potions ; Malefoy junior a intérêt à faire gaffe à ses fesses ; Voldichéri a envoyé un petit paquet à quelqu'un de Poudlard. Je crois que c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin de vous rappeler…

**5- Le poison de la peur **

Mars eut un curieux commencement. Tout le monde semblait nerveux. Pas nerveux comme une veille de match, non. La tension était différente, plus malsaine… plus dangereuse… J'avais l'impression qu'un poison s'était peu à peu propagé dans l'Ecole. Cela me rappelait les quelques jours qui avaient précédés la finale de Quidditch, il y a trois ans.

Trois personnes étaient déjà à l'Infirmerie. L'affaire ne s'était pas ébruitée mais on racontait que des cris avaient été entendus peu avant chaque admission. Des cris de terreur à vous glacer le sang. Bien sûr, les professeurs ne parlaient pas de ça mais on les voyait anxieux. Ils parlaient plus souvent de prudence et de couvre-feu. Lorsque je faisais mes rondes le soir, je les voyais souvent rôder dans les couloirs à la recherche de je ne sais quelle chimère.

…

Au premier atelier de Défense du mois d'Avril, Harry arriva, un sac en bandoulière. Un son clair retentissait à chaque fois que la besace heurtait sa cuisse. Cela me faisait penser au son des gouttes d'eau des cascades qui tombaient comme une fine pluie sur les rochers.

-Tout le monde est au courant, je suppose, que notre amie Elinas Pickford est actuellement à l'Infirmerie et qu'elle fait partie des six Internés déjà recensés.

Les Serdaigle baissèrent la tête. Elinas faisait partie de leur Maison et toucher à un de leur membre revenait à les toucher personnellement. On l'oubliait souvent mais les Serdaigle étaient extrêmement solidaires entre eux. Si l'un des leurs était en difficulté, ses camarades l'aidaient jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte la pente, dussent-ils y passer des mois.

Nous sursautâmes lorsque retentit un bruit sourd. Harry venait de taper du poing sur le bureau et nous regardait, le visage grave, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Je refuse que la situation empire. Aussi, nous allons mettre en place un moyen de communication interne au Groupe au moyen de ceci.

Il ouvrit le sac de toile et en sortit un petit morceau de métal réfléchissant. Un morceau de miroir. Il vida le contenu de la besace sur la table. Il y avait là une bonne vingtaine de morceaux de plus ou moins grande taille. Comment avait-il fait ça ? D'où les tenait-il ? Comment des morceaux de miroir pouvaient-ils servir de système de communication ?

-Ces fragments faisaient partie d'un Miroir à Double-Sens. Quelqu'un sait-il comment ça fonctionne ?

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, tous les regards convergèrent vers moi à cet instant précis. A quoi s'attendaient-ils ? A ce que je leur donne la définition ? Mais qu'ils ouvrent un livre, bon sang ! Nul n'avait besoin d'être à Serdaigle pour savoir ça, quand même ! Non mais vraiment ! Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsque quelqu'un me devança.

-C'est comme un téléphone Moldu sauf qu'on voit la personne à qui l'on parle. Il suffit simplement de prononcer son nom et le tour est joué.

Je me tournai vers l'entrée de la Salle. Malefoy se tenait sous le chambranle de la porte. Pas tout à fait dedans, mais pas tout à fait dehors. Cela correspondait bien à ce que je pensais de lui. La pièce grise du Jeu d'Echec.

A bien y réfléchir, il y avait de nombreux éléments chez lui qui évoquaient cette neutralité. Ses yeux, d'abord. Pas vraiment bleus, pas vraiment gris. Ses cheveux, ensuite, qui n'étaient ni blonds, ni blancs. Même si sa peau avait une consistance normale, sa couleur laissait à penser qu'il n'était pas comme nous, qu'il n'était pas humain.

Je ne manquai pas le léger froncement de sourcils qui accompagna l'acquiescement d'Harry à la réponse de Malefoy. Que pensait-il se sa venue ? Comment allait-il réagir ?

Comme il y a un peu plus de deux mois, Drago Malefoy fut admis parmi nous. Harry donna des explications sur le fonctionnement des Miroirs à Double-Sens, Malefoy le complétant avec quelques détails ou précisions. Mine de rien, lorsque ces deux-là mettaient de côté leurs dissensions, ils formaient un duo efficace, l'un complétant l'autre. Même s'ils s'en rendaient compte, ils ne l'avoueraient jamais. Les hommes et leur orgueil…

Il advint qu'à la fin de la journée, chaque membre du Groupe de Défense fut équipé d'un morceau de Miroir et savait s'en servir en cas de problème. Nous avions également pour ordre de n'en parler à personne.

-A présent que vous êtes tous équipés, je vous laisse entre les mains de Malefoy.

Il y eu quelques murmures d'incompréhension. Pourquoi Harry lui laissait-il sa place ? Pour quoi faire ? Ron, que nous savions tout être fin diplomate, maître dans l'usage des mots, donna son opinion sur la situation :

-Mais t'es malade ? Tu vas pas lui laisser les rennes sans l'avoir emmené chez un véto assermenté !

Et Harry de répondre :

-Il est en bonne santé, Ron. Il a le poil brillant et les yeux clairs. R2

Nous nous retenions à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Malefoy, pour sa part, affectait un petit sourire au coin de la bouche lorsqu'il rétorqua :

-J'ai mon certificat de vaccination, la belette. Tu as le tien ?

Un immense éclat de rire ébranla la salle. Ron fit une moue qui renforça notre rire. J'essuyai les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues. Je crois que c'est à cet instant que Malefoy entra vraiment dans notre petite communauté. Il n'était pas perçu comme un professeur à part entière, non. Plutôt comme une sorte d'intervenant. Un intervenant un peu particulier puisqu'il nous enseignait certains sortilèges aisément classables dans la catégorie approchant la Magie Noire. Au départ, peu nombreux furent ceux qui le soutinrent. Puis, avec le temps, il pu leur faire comprendre et admettre son point de vue. Car, disait-il :

-La Magie n'est Noire que si le sorcier l'utilise à de mauvais escient. De même avec la Magie Blanche. La Magie en elle-même est neutre. C'est le sorcier qui détermine l'inclination de la Magie.

…

La journée avaitR3 été au diapason des événements. Le vent qui soufflait depuis plusieurs jours avait forci depuis l'aube, la pluie n'en finissait pas de tomber – au plus grand malheur de Rusard – et le château se refroidissait allègrement. Autant dire que patrouiller la nuit dans ces conditions n'était pas pour apaiser mes craintes.

Je déambulais dans le couloir du premier sous-sol. Je repensais aux événements de ces dernières semaines. Selon leurs camarades, les élèves admis à l'Infirmerie n'avaient pas reparus. Madam R4 Pomfresh se refusait à tout commentaire, prétextant le secret médical. Les seules visites autorisées étaient celles des proches, ce qui n'était pas pour nous rassurer car ils avaient ordre de se taire. Et bien sûr, silence radio du côté des enseignants. Leur stratégie, si elle était de ne pas nous inquiéter, était tombée à l'eau. C'était tout le contraire. Comment voulaient-ils que nous n'ayons pas peur face à quelque chose que nous ne comprenions pas ?

-C'est dangereux de se promener de nuit dans les sous-sols, miss Granger. Seule, qui plus est.

Je sursautai et me retrouvai face-à-face à Calleigh Mc Lagan, surgie droit des ténèbres. Tout comme moi, elle s'éclairait à l'aide de sa baguette. J'étais pourtant sûre de ne pas avoir vu de lumière… Son visage était impassible malgré la lueur dans ses yeux. Elle se méfiait. De quoi ? De qui ? De moi ? Avait-elle peur que je sois la chose dont parlaient les rumeurs ?

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je fais ma ronde, professeur.

-Vous permettez que je vous accompagne ? Je n'aime pas vous savoir seule ici. Surtout en ce moment.

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il se passe des choses étranges à Poudlard ces temps-ci.

-Vous voulez parler des Internés ?

Un accord tacite entre les élèves avait abouti à nommer 'Internées' les personnes admises à l'Infirmerie après un Hurlement. Les professeurs n'avaient pas aimé cette appellation mais n'en avaient pas trouvé d'autre.

-Que sait-on de cette affaire parmi vous ?

-Pas grand-chose, surtout des bruits de couloir. Peu de faits avérés, à vrai dire. Et le mutisme des profs n'aide en rien.

Le professeur Mc Lagan soupira.

-Je n'aime pas cette situation. On a une créature qui se ballade dans les sous-sols, qui terrorise nos élèves et on ne peut rien faire contre. Je déteste cette immobilité.

J'étouffais un éclat rire. Elle me rappelait Harry. En un éclair, je fus de retour l'an passé lorsqu'il trépignait pour aller sauver Sirius au Département des Mystères. S'il avait pu, je crois bien qu'il m'aurait étranglée sur place.

Je passais la demi heure suivante à me demander si je devais poser mes questions à propos des Dalahiths tandis que nous marchions à travers les couloirs vides. Je pris le taureau par les cornes et me lançais timidement.

-Professeur… Je voulais savoir… Je… Enfin…

-Quelque chose vous tracasse, miss Granger ?

-Je voulais savoir ce qu'étaient les Dalahiths.

Elle ralentit le pas et me jeta un regard amusé. Je crus voir dans ses yeux une sorte de jubilation. A quoi ? A avoir posé LA question ou à être à l'endroit où elle souhaitait me voir pour pouvoir me découper en charpie ? Une boîte de conserve me passa devant les yeux. Sur l'étiquette figurait ma tête au-dessous de laquelle était écrit le titre peu ragoûtant de _Crème d'Hermione Granger sauce Mc Lagan_R5 . En vente dans tous les supermarchés.

Avec tout ça, rares étaient ceux qui ne devenaient pas paranoïaques.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

Sa voix était étrangement calme. J'y décelais même un brin de curiosité. Savait-elle que j'avais entendu sa conversation avec Firenze, le mois dernier ?

-Je…

-Oh et puis non, peu importe, dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main. Tout le monde a droit à ses petits secrets. Je serais la première Serpentard à vous demander de révéler tous vos secrets alors que je ne vous en dévoilerais aucun. R6

Nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment. Essayait-elle de percer mes pensées ? Essayait-elle de découvrir ce que je savais ? Non. Elle avait trop de principes pour ça. Elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce genre de méthodes.

-Je suppose que vous n'avez rien trouvé à la Bibliothèque, dit-elle comme si elle parlait d'un sujet quelconque.

-Non, avouai-je.

Comment savait-elle que j'irais chercher des réponses à la Bibliothèque ? Peut-être savait-elle que j'y allais chaque fois que quelque chose me tracassait. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, à vrai dire.

-Donc, qu'est-ce…

-Silence.

Elle avait les sourcils froncés et regardait un point au fond du couloir. Ses yeux s'étaient transformés en de véritables lames de glace. Je ne savais pas si elle avait vu ou entendu quelqu'un mais il semblait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on surprenne notre petite conversation.

Puis sans prévenir, elle me tira par le bras et me coinça dans une alcôve sombre en plaçant son corps en bouclier. Contre qui ? Contre quoi ? Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le couloir et les sourcils froncés.

L'obscurité avait reprit ses droits. Alors que je me demandais pourquoi elle agissait comme ça, j'entendis des bruits de pas ainsi qu'un sifflement que je reconnus sans peine. Le sifflement d'un serpent. C'était comme quand Harry avait parlé Fourchelang devant toute l'Ecole, en deuxième année. Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient à mesure que les pas approchaient.

Ils me faisaient l'effet du compte à rebours qui accompagnait la Mort et que l'on entendait lors de nos derniers instants. Et toujours les pas avançaient. Toujours le sifflement les accompagnait. Je sentais le souffle de Mc Lagan sur mon visage. Il s'était accéléré, lui aussi.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant l'entrée de l'alcôve. D'abord un sifflement. Comme une question. Et la réponse qui nous parvint sous la forme d'un long sifflement amusé. Je perçus une lueur dans la nuit. Ou plutôt deux. Comme… deux… yeux ? Quelqu'un nous regardait. Quelqu'un ou… Quelque chose ? Je ne le savais pas, alors. Je ne voyais que deux lueurs vertesR7 . Vertes comme… Non… Je devais me tromper… Et pourtant…

Nous retînmes notre respiration. Un filet de sueur froide coula le long de mon dos. Le temps paru s'être suspendu un court instant. Puis les lueurs de détournèrent et les pas invisibles reprirent leur route. Je relâchai ma respiration en un profond soupir.

-C'était quoi, ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Hermione. Je n'en sais rien du tout.

Elle regarda le couloir à nouveau illuminé avec un regard soucieux. Dieu seul savait ce à quoi elle pensait. Personnellement, je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé, si j'avais bien entendu ce que j'avais entendu et vu ce que j'avais vu. Quelqu'un était-il passé sous couvert d'un sort ou d'une cape d'invisibilité ? Etait-ce la chose qui rôdait, à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie ?

-Venez, il se fait tard.

Et sans un mot de plus, sans même vérifier si je la suivais, elle s'engagea dans la direction par laquelle étaient venus les bruits de pas. Je m'empressai de la rejoindre.

-Vous n'avez rien vu, Hermione. Rien vu, rien entendu, vous ne savez rien. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

-Parfaitement, professeur.

-Je mettrai le professeur Dumbledore au courant dès que je vous aurai raccompagnée à vos quartiers.

Mc Lagan avait sorti sa baguette et je fis de même – je pensais cependant que nous n'en aurions plus besoin. Lorsque je clignais des paupières, je revoyais ces sphères vertes et réentendais les horribles sifflements qui avaient déchirés la nuit, quelques minutes auparavant. J'en tremblais encore.

-Vous en ferez des cauchemars pendant encore quelques jours. Demandez un Philtre de Paix chez Madam R8 Pomfresh si vous en éprouvez le besoin.

J'acquiesçai, l'esprit encore dans l'alcôve. Mc Lagan pila net et je me cognai contre elle. Je levai les yeux vers elle. Puis suivit son regard. Vers…

-Harry ?

Il se tenait devant nous, une main dans laquelle se tenait un morceau de parchemin usé et l'autre levée au dessus de sa tête éclairait sa route grâce à sa baguette. Je remarquai alors le pan de mur ouvert derrière lui et me demandai d'où il venait. Un frisson me parcourut le dos. Se pourrait-il que… Non… Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je… Je reviens de… Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ?

-Je faisais ma ronde, comme tous les jeudis.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

Je risquai un regard vers Mc Lagan et répondis par la négative. Il était inutile de l'inquiéter avant d'avoir fait la lumière sur cette affaire. Il avait assez à penser pour l'ennuyer avec des détails inutiles.

-Je suis juste fatiguée.

Il haussa légèrement un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Je sentais bien qu'il ne me croyait pas. Il m'avait déjà vu exténuée ou effrayée au long des années passées et savait à quoi je ressemblais dans les deux cas. Avoir partagé certaines choses avec quelqu'un est parfois bien désagréable, particulièrement lorsqu'on veut mentir à cette personne. Et l'on ne ment pas à Harry Potter.

-En route.

Nous suivîmes le professeur Mc Lagan sans dire un mot. Je ne savais pas si Harry comprenait mon choix de lui taire ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne pense pas. Mais comment pouvais-je lui dire que j'avais vu des yeux semblables aux siens ? Que j'avais entendu les sifflements du Fourchelang et qu'il était le seul dans l'Ecole à le parler ? Comment avouer tout cela à mon meilleur ami ? Comment admettre qu'il ait pu avoir un quelconque lien avec toute cette affaire ?

-Mot de passe ?

-Credendo Vides.

La Dame en rose inclina la tête et le portrait dévoila l'entrée de notre Salle Commune. Mc Lagan nous souhaita une bonne nuit et s'éloigna. Les braises éclairaient une petite partie de la pièce. Cela me semblait plus conviviale, presque plus… intime…

-Hermione…

Je me tournai vers Harry. Il me regardait en face.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, avant.

Affirmation plus qu'autre chose. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, m'entendis-je répondre d'une voix sourde.

Je me dirigeai déjà vers l'escalier qui menait vers les dortoirs.

-Hermione !

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

Je continuai ascension sans lui jeter un regard. Je savais qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il voulait savoir, qu'il avait _besoin_ de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais je ne lui raconterai rien. Ni ce soir, ni jamais.

…

-Merci et à la prochaine !

Fin du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mc Lagan n'a pas reparlé des événements de la semaine passée. Du mois dernier, devrais-je dire car nous étions alors en Avril.

-Miss Granger, restez un instant, je vous prie.

Je dis à Ron et Harry de m'attendre à la Salle Commune. Je me tournai vers le professeur Mc Lagan et attendis qu'elle dispose de mon sort. Elle était assise à son bureau et me regardait. Elle n'avait pas un regard farouche, non. Elle me faisait plutôt penser à une bête aux aguets.

-Peut-être serait-il préférable de discuter dans mon bureau.

Je hochai R9 la tête et la suivis. Je n'étais encore jamais montée dans son bureau. Je me l'imaginais désordonné, des parchemins traînant au milieu de cages abritant des créatures de toutes sortes. Je fus agréablement surprise de constater qu'il n'en était rien. Le bureau était rangé, les parchemins soigneusement empilés les uns sur les autres et aucun aquarium n'était visible. Même les armes accrochées aux murs ne semblaient pas déplacées. Après tout, beaucoup de bureaux Moldus étaient ornés de fusils anciens et d'autres épées.

-Du thé ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas demandé de rester pour me proposer du thé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non mais une discussion est meilleure autour d'une boisson chaude.

Elle versa le contenu d'une théière dans deux tasses et vint les poser sur une table basse avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face au mien. Nous restâmes silencieuses un instant, savourant la boisson revigorante, avant de commencer les choses sérieuses.

-Qu'aviez-vous entendu ?

Je savais qu'elle parlait de la fois où j'avais perçu sa conversation d'avec Firenze. Je ne me demandai même pas comment elle avait su que je les avais entendus. Je posai ma tasse sur la table et croisai les mains sur mes genoux avant de répondre calmement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Dalahith ?

Après avoir surprit leur conversation, je m'étais rendue à la Bibliothèque dans le but de savoir ce qu'était un Dalahith mais je n'avais rien trouvé. Je n'avais pas plus obtenu de renseignements lors de la ronde que nous avions effectuée de concert. Le professeur Mc Lagan ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de faire tourner sa tasse entre ses doigts et de regarder dans le vague. Enfin, elle revint à la réalité et me regarda. Elle avait une petite lueur dans les yeux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Me tromperais-je en affirmant que vous n'avez aucun renseignement sur eux ?

Elle n'exigeait pas de réponse, elle la connaissait déjà. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table et se cala dans son fauteuil. Elle se mit à caresser la boule de poils bruns qui s'était réfugiée sur ses jambes, la deuxième – blanche - étant sur les miennesR10 .

-Il vous faut savoir, Hermione, que les Dalahiths ne sont connus que par une poignée de personnes en qui nous avons toute confiance. Pour le reste, ils ne sont qu'un mythe, une vague légende parmi tant d'autres. Ce que vous allez apprendre ce soir ne devra jamais être révélé, vous ne devrez jamais y faire ne serait-ce qu'une allusion.

-Un peu comme le sortilège de Fidelitas.

-C'est le même principe, oui.

-Alors je ne dirai rien. Vous pourrez me lancer un sortilège d'Oubli si vous l'estimez préférable à ma parole.

-Je vous sais capable de tenir votre langue quand la situation l'exige. Bien. Pour savoir ce qu'est un Dalahith, il est utile de connaître une notion un peu particulière. Saviez-vous qu'il existait des milliers d'univers habités ?

Elle avait annoncé ça comme si elle me demandait l'heure. Je restai muette sur mon siège. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment se faisait-il que je ne sois pas au courant ? Que la population ne soit pas au courant ?

-Nous avons découvert le premier il y a cinq siècles. Ilarmès. Un merveilleux hasard. Ce fut notre première collaboration interplanétaire et le début d'une longue lignée. Nous n'avons pas encore percé le pourquoi du comment de cette découverte mais nos chercheurs ont leur idée sur la question. Quoiqu'il en soit, après la découverte d'Ilarmès, il nous est paru évident qu'une divulgation précoce de cette découverte mettrait en péril nos sociétés respectives. Il fut ainsi décidé que la population de nos deux mondes ne serait mise au courant de l'existence de nos _voisins_ qu'en temps voulus. C'est pourquoi furent créés les premiers clans Dalahiths.

-En quoi consistent-ils ?

-Ils devaient à la base s'assurer que le secret ne serait connu que du personnel autorisé, que ce soit sur Terre ou sur Ilarmès. Des sortes de vigiles, si vous préférez. C'était avant que nous ne fassions état de l'existence d'autres Portes et d'autres mondes. Nos chercheurs avaient établis qu'un certain type de perturbation magnétique pouvait entraîner la formation d'une Porte, d'un point de passage entre deux univers. En plus du maintient de la sécurité, les Dalahiths furent chargés par la suite de vérifier si un couloir était en activité et si tel était le cas, d'assurer la sûreté des environs immédiats des deux côtés. C'est comme ça que la Gilde des Navigateurs seconda celle des Gardiens. Au fur et à mesure de nos découvertes et des années, nous renforcions nos liens avec nos _voisins_ et accumulions quantités d'informations sur eux mais aussi sur nous-même.

Elle fit une pause dans son récit, le temps de finir sa tasse de thé. La fouine recroquevillée sur ses genoux entamait à présent l'ascension du Mont Mc Lagan avec la ferme intention de s'enrouler autour de son cou.

-En 1876, lors de la Conférence d'Assilia, la capitale d'un royaume sur Ilarmès, il fut décidé que des Clans de Navigateurs mixtes sillonneraient nos univers pour à la fois assurer la sécurité intérieure à la Confédération mais aussi pour mieux nous connaître les uns les autres.

-Qu'entendez-vous par des Navigateurs mixtes ?

-Un petit mélange des races de la Confédération. Les Dalahiths avaient été _découpés_ en différentes Gildes chargées d'une zone bien précise et c'est des races composant la zone en question que provenaient les membres des Clans chargés de sa sécurité ou de son exploration. Chacun profitait ainsi des contacts des uns et des autres avec les autochtones et l'insertion était plus facile.

-Donc ils ont un peu le même rôle que l'Ordre du Phénix, résumai-je. Les Gardiens.

-Un peu, oui. Sauf que l'Ordre assure la sécurité de la seule Angleterre et ce, uniquement en temps de guerre et depuis une petite vingtaine d'années. Les Gardiens veillent sur le monde entier et à chaque minute de chaque jour. Nous empêchons les guerres inter mondiales de se déclencher à grand renfort de diplomatie ou d'exécutions discrètes.

-Soit. Donc si je suis bien votre développement, les Dalahiths sont en quelque sorte une armée, avec les hauts gradés, les sentinelles-soldats et les espions.

-On peut dire ça, oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Mais si vous faites partie d'une telle… _armée_, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici en tant que professeur ?

-Albus m'a demandé un petit coup de main et j'ai accepté. Et puis j'avais besoin de vacances.

-Vous êtes en _vacances ?_

Cette idée me paraissait aberrante. Comment était-il possible qu'une personne ait un congé d'une année ? Aussi extraordinaire que soit sa vie, ce n'était pas possible !

-Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Navigatrice et comme nous voyageons par monts et par vaux toute l'année, nous avons un Code du Travail spécifique. Beaucoup d'entre-nous ont une famille quelque part et ils profitent d'une année sabbatique pour rester avec eux. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour les remplacer, de toute façon. Nous sommes assez nombreux.

Je hochai la tête pour marquer ma compréhension. A bien y réfléchir, j'avais entendu un jour quelqu'un parler des Dalahiths. C'était une mère qui disait à son enfant que s'il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, elle demanderait aux Dalahiths de l'emmener je ne sais plus où. Ainsi, dans l'imaginaire populaire, ils étaient maléfiques. Je dus parler à haute voix car le professeur Mc Lagan soupira.

-Et le pire c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire pour redorer notre blason puisque personne ne doit savoir que nous existons…

Je demandai encore des explications sur les différents univers ainsi que sur l'organisation interne des Dalahiths. Elle me livra volontiers ces renseignements, sachant parfaitement que je n'irai pas les répéter. Qui m'aurait cru, de toute façon ? Je passai ainsi mon après-midi à l'écouter raconter comment elle avait été _embauchée_, comment elle avait fait ses premières armes, dans quel conflit, pourquoi… J'en appris plus en l'écoutant qu'en lisant un livre extrêmement détaillé. Lorsque je la quittai, j'avais la tête pleine d'images de batailles, de romances inter mondiales impossibles, de complots…

Malgré tout, la dernière phrase de mon professeur m'intriguait. Elle m'avait demandé de transmettre à Harry qu'il y était presque. Presque à quoi ? Je l'ignorais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je transmis le message qui fut accueilli avec scepticisme mais je voyais dans ses yeux une sorte de soulagement. Que partageait-il avec Mc Lagan ? Quelle relation avaient-ils qui fut si… étrange ? C'était là un des secrets de Poudlard qui ne serait probablement jamais percé.

…

Je faisais ma ronde, ce soir-là. Une nuit supplémentaire à traquer les contrevenants. Je me disais souvent que c'était la partie la plus ingrate du travail de préfet. En y pensant, être préfet n'est pas vraiment être différent des autres élèves. Prenez Ron, par exemple. Si nous n'avions pas été amis et si je n'avais pas connu son statut, il m'aurait paru être un élève comme les autres, je n'aurais jamais pensé « Tiens ! Un préfet ! ». J'en conviens, c'est un mauvais exemple.

Au détour d'un couloir, je rencontrai le professeur Mc Lagan. J'avais tenu ma promesse. Personne n'avait jamais su un traître mot de ce qu'elle m'avait raconté. C'est curieux mais je ne la voyais pas différemment d'avant. Elle était toujours mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, toujours anti-conventionnelle… Toujours Calleigh Mc Lagan, en somme.

-Et je le serai encore quelques temps, dit-elle comme en réponse à mes observations.

-Comment savez-vous ce que…

Un hurlement interrompit ma question. La chaleur de mon sang fit place à un torrent glacé qui me souleva le cœur. Je regardai le professeur Mc Lagan. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et était blanche comme un linceul.

-Non… pas encore…

Et elle se mit à courir à travers les couloirs en direction des hurlements. Je la suivis sans réfléchir. Nous franchîmes deux escaliers et passâmes devant six portes closes avant de trouver la source du bruit. Trois professeurs étaient déjà sur les lieux, regroupés en cercle autour de quelque chose. Nous nous approchâmes et distinguâmes leurs chuchotements.

-… un préfet…

-… pas normales…

-… prévenir les parents…

Je perçai l'attroupement et découvrit enfin ce qui alimentait les bavardages. Ou plutôt qui. Mes genoux flanchèrent et je m'accrochai sans honte à la robe du professeur Dumbledore lorsque je reconnus qui était la personne au sol.

-Ron…

Il était couché sur le ventre, les bras au-dessus de sa tête comme s'il voulait se protéger de quelque chose. Des pas précipités brisèrent les chuchotements. Madam Pomfresh s'accroupit à côté de Ron et le tourna sur le dos avant d'écarter un de ses bras. Sa tête roula sur le côté comme celle d'un pantin désarticulé. Nous pouvions voir qu'il avait les yeux solidement clos et un rictus d'horreur sur les lèvres.

-Ron… Mais que t'a-t-on fait…

C'est à cet instant, je pense, qu'on daigna remarquer ma présence. Dumbledore me soutint plus fermement et McGonagall posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

-Quand est-ce arrivé ?

-Il y a une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus.

Je lâchai la robe du directeur et m'agenouillai aux côtés de Madam Pomfresh. Je ne percevais plus que le bruissement des conversations des professeurs.

-Il… Il est…

Je ne pouvais prononcer le mot 'mort'. Cela aurait conféré une réalité à ce que je voyais, une réalité dont je ne voulais pas. Ron ne pouvait pas être mort, pas encore ! Il était beaucoup trop jeune, il avait encore des tas de choses à faire !

-Dans un état proche du coma. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais à chaque fois c'est la même chose. Ils ont tous la même terreur sur le visage, comme s'ils étaient face à leur plus grande peur et qu'ils ne pouvaient la vaincre tellement elle est puissante. De toute ma vie, je n'ai encore jamais vu pareil phénomène.

-Miss Granger ?

Je sursautai lorsque la main de mon professeur de Métamorphose se posa sur mon bras. Je levai les yeux vers elle.

-Où avez-vous laissé Mr Weasley ?

-Près du tableau d'Artemisia Lufkin, il y a environ deux heures. Il avait dit que si on se séparait, on en aurait fini rapidement et qu'on pourrait aller se coucher parce qu'il était…

Je m'interrompis en me rendant compte que je déblatérais des âneries qui ne faisaient aucunement avancer la situation. Je me tus donc et suivit les professeurs jusqu'à l'Infirmerie où Ron fut déposé parmi les autres Internés. Car je supposais que ce n'était pas des malades comme les autres qui étaient étendus derrière ces tentures. Je m'approchai d'un des lits. Quelqu'un était étendu là. Ses bras reposaient sur les draps. Des bras bandés. De même que ce qui était visible de sa poitrine. J'étais en présence d'une momie. Par momie, j'y entends le sens de personne totalement bandée.

-Melysa Murdoch, me dit Madam R11 Pomfresh qui m'avait suivie. Serdaigle. La première. Elle a douze ans, souffla-t-elle. Il faut que je change ses bandages.

-Pourquoi en a-t-elle autant ?

-Quand elle est arrivée, ses bras étaient couverts de plaques rouges. Ca a dégénéré il y a une deux semaines. Ca ne peut pas être une allergie, à moins qu'ils ne soient tous allergiques à la même chose.

-Comment ça ?

Madam Pomfresh écarta une tenture qui séparait Melysa d'un garçon. Il semblait être de septième année. Cheveux R12 noirs plaqués sur un front mate par de la sueur. Le drap ne le recouvrait que jusqu'à la taille. Les bandages qui entouraient son torse et ses bras formaient une sorte de chemise qui laissait libres les épaules. Des épaules rougeoyantes.

-Miceál O'Sé. Serpentard. Vous pouvez vous occuper de lui ?

Ainsi, même les Serpentard étaient touchés. C'était rassurant, en quelque sorte.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Lui changer ses bandages et passer cette pommade, me répondit-elle en me tendant un pot.

Je défis les bandages sur le torse du jeune homme. Il était couvert de tâches rouges plus ou moins étendues. Des cloques étaient visibles à certains endroits.

-Il est là depuis combien de temps ?

-Il est arrivé un peu après Melysa.

Je ne savais pas comment apposer la pommade. Devais-je la saupoudrer ? L'étaler ? Je pris le parti de la saupoudrer pour les parties à cloques et de l'étaler pour les autres. Je me mis donc au travail. J'éprouvais un curieux frémissement à passer mes doigts sur le corps d'un garçon.

La chair sur laquelle je passais les mains s'agita. Les poings de Miceál se serrèrent tandis qu'il émettait un soupir en ouvrant les yeux. Il les avait couleur ciel d'été. Voilés. Lointains. Ils se fixèrent sur moi. Un léger sourire incurva ses lèvres.

-Bonjour…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure difficilement audible. Je lui souris en retour et continuai ma tâche. Son regard valsait de mes mains à mon visage pour ne plus le quitter. Au bout de trois minutes d'intense examen, je lui en demandai la raison.

-C'est agréable… de voir un ange… s'occuper de… de moi…

Je souris au compliment. La souffrance devait lui avoir fait perdre la raison.

-Je ne t'avais… jamais vue… avant…

-Un de mes amis vient de… enfin… il est ici.

Les yeux de Miceál s'assombrirent.

-Désolé…

Je commençai à lui bander les mains. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui s'était passé ce soir. C'était encore trop récent.

-Il… il a de la chance de… de t'avoir… à ses côtés…

Je finissais de bander ses bras lorsque Melysa eu des convulsions. Madam Pomfresh demanda aux professeurs présents de maintenir fermement la jeune fille tandis qu'elle lui enfonçait un tissu dans la bouche pour qu'elle ne s'étrangle pas avec sa langue. Elle disparut dans son bureau et en ressortit quelques secondes après, une seringue à la main. Je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'un sédatif car Melysa se calma rapidement après que le liquide lui ait été injecté.

-Je sens que… que je serai bientôt comme… comme elle…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis le… troisième arrivé… Melysa est dans le… dans le coma depuis… depuis une semaine, John… John depuis cinq jours… Et ils sont tous… tous les deux transformés en… en momies…

Je souris à la comparaison. Ne l'avais-je pas faite moi-même peu avant ? C'était véridique, pourtant. Et Miceál était bien partit pour leur ressembler sous peu. Ron également. Mon sourire se fanât à cette pensée.

-Voilà, dis-je en finissant le pansement. Comme un sou neuf.

-Merci…

J'hésitais. Pouvais-je lui demander des détails sur ce qui s'était passé lors de son agression ? Ce n'aurait pas été correct. Je préférais éviter. La tenture séparant les lits s'écarta et la tête du professeur Flitwick apparut.

-Miss Granger, Madam Pomfresh vous demande.

Je me levai mais la main de Miceál se posa sur la mienne. Il avait le regard suppliant.

-Tu reviendras ?

Il me faisait penser à un enfant malade qui avait besoin de sa mère. Je serrai la main bandée. Je laissai le professeur veiller sur le jeune homme et allai voir ce que me voulait l'Infirmière. Je la retrouvai en train de s'affairer autour de Ron. Celui-ci avait encore les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. Ses traits étaient détendus. Plus aucune trace de terreur ou quoi que ce soit du même acabit.

-Madam Pomfresh ?

-Hey Hermione.

La voix était rauque et faible mais je la reconnaissais. Ron me regardait. Je me jetai à son cou en poussant un cri de joie – puis en me faisant rabrouer par la maîtresse des lieux.

-Comment tu vas ?

-J'ai l'impression que ma tête a été broyée par un hippogriffe.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je me rappelle pas vraiment. J'étais en train de marcher et j'ai entendu du bruit derrière moi. Je me suis retourné pour réprimander les contrevenants – comme tu me l'as si bien appris – et … et le noir complet.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?

-Non, juste une sensation de froid. Comme si j'étais cerné par une armée de Détraqueurs.

Mon expérience au cours de notre troisième année me permit sans mal d'imaginer ce qu'il avait ressenti.

-Je peux sortir dans combien de temps, Madam Pomfresh ?

L'Infirmière et moi échangeâmes un regard. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait. Ron avait subit la même chose que Melysa. Je doutais qu'il puisse sortir de l'Infirmerie avant un bon moment. Après tout, les autres y étaient depuis trois semaines.

-Vous resterez quelques jours en observation, Mr Weasley.

Ron soupira. Il avait beau être un flemmard patenté, il n'aimait pas l'inaction. Je lui serrai la main pour compatir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viendrai tous les jours. R13

Madam Pomfresh me regarda, un léger voile de tristesse sur les yeux. Nous en étions arrivées au même raisonnement. Elle savait que, plus je viendrais, plus je serai témoin de sa déchéance. Elle acquiesça néanmoins à mon idée. Je suis d'avis qu'elle pensait que ma visite serait bénéfique à ses patients, que je les aiderais à _partir_. Car je savais aussi bien qu'elle qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Je n'ai pas su l'expliquer, à l'époque, pas plus qu'aujourd'hui. C'était juste une impression diffuse, une sorte d'odeur qui planait… D'aucuns diraient l'odeur de la Mort. R14

Je quittai l'Infirmerie peu après. Les professeurs avaient déjà déserté les lieux. Ne restaient que les patients et ce silence obsédant, inquiétant. Perdue dans mes pensées des événements de cette nuit, je ne remarquai pas le professeur McGonagall et la heurtai de plein fouet.

-Excusez-moi, dis-je précipitamment en me relevant. Je ne vous avais pas…

-Miss Granger ! Justement, nous vous cherchions.

Elle avait l'air préoccupée par quelque chose. Sa voix la trahissait. Que pouvais-je bien pour elle ? Je remarquai soudain le professeur Rogue adossé contre un mur, un mouchoir plaqué contre l'arrière de sa tête. Un mouchoir blanc tâché de rouge. Je voyais les traits de son visage contractés par la douleur. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

-Avez-vous vu Mr Malefoy aujourd'hui ?

Malefoy ? Pourquoi le cherchait-elle ? Qu'avait-il encore fait, celui-là ? Avait-ce un rapport avec la blessure du professeur Rogue ? L'aurait-il frappé ? Non… Ca ne collait pas au personnage…

-Pas depuis le déjeuner. Je crois que les Serpentard de sixième année ont libre à partir de trois heures, aujourd'hui. Il est peut-être allé travailler à la Bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre. Il s'y est peut-être endormi.

-Mrs Pince ne l'a pas vu et le professeur Rogue a fouillé les Cachots de Serpentard sans résultat.

Malefoy était introuvable ? Mais comment ? Qui ? Où ? Peut-être était-il dans la salle… Je ne savais pas si le professeur McGonagall était au courant aussi me tus-je. Je décidai d'aller mener ma propre enquête. Je bafouillai un mensonge et m'éclipsai. Je trouvai sans mal un passage secret et débouchai au cinquième étage. Quatre volées d'escalier et me voilà dans l'aile des professeurs.

Il y avait face à moi une vingtaine de portes. A mesure que je défilais entre ces rangées de soldats, je remarquai qu'aucune ne ressemblait à la suivante. Certaines étaient finement gravées, d'autres peintes en partie ou en totalité, certaines associaient les deux arts, d'autres encore étaient nues, simplement vernies. Je trouvai celle qui m'intéressait. Gravée de motifs floraux peints de couleurs réalistes. Quelle étrange représentation pour un garçon qui ne semblait pas sensible aux charmes de la Nature.

De crainte de me faire repérer par un professeur ayant décidé d'aller se coucher, je poussai la porte et entrai dans le bureau. Je m'étonnai de le trouver ouvert aux quatre vents. Connaissant Malefoy, jamais il n'aurait laissé son bureau – ou qu'importe ce que c'était – ouvert sans une bonne raison et sans être à proximité. Je ne pense pas qu'il était parti faire un tour. Le feu aurait été allumé et le professeur McGonagall l'aurait trouvé. La façon dont était rangé le bureau – ou plutôt comment il était _dérangé_ – faisait plutôt penser à une interruption… à une fuite…

Les papiers étaient étalés pêle-mêle sur le bureau, une veste était jetée négligemment sur le dossier du fauteuil. Je ramassai quelques feuilles tombées sur le sol devant le bureau et me coupai avec un fragment de verre. J'entourai la coupure d'un mouchoir et observai plus attentivement les fragments. Un verre était tombé à cet endroit et le contenu s'était répandu sur les papiers. Pas par accident, Malefoy l'aurait ramassé. C'était comme s'il était tombé lorsque quelqu'un avait heurté le bureau violemment.

Un scénario me passa devant les yeux. Il me semblait toutefois improbable. Qui aurait pu en vouloir à Malefoy au point de l'enlever ? Non… Ce devait être autre chose. Et pourtant…

…  
… …  
…

Beaucoup de partisans de notre Maître ont été arrêtés, ces temps-ci, par les troupes du Ministre Mc Bright. Car oui, il a été réélu. Pour notre plus grand malheur. Comment veulent-ils que l'on monte une armée suffisamment puissante s'ils fauchent autant nos effectifs ? Surtout qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir de libération, pour les détenus. Il ne faut pas imaginer les Aurors comme de gentils agneaux en robes orange. Ils sont certes différents des Détraqueurs mais tout aussi redoutables.

…

Ashton et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans une salle du troisième, cette après-midi. Nous n'utilisons jamais la même. Question de sécurité. Ordre du jour : le présent que nous fait notre Maître. Il s'agit d'une petite boîte circulaire en bois ouvragé. Nous pouvons voir le fabuleux travail effectué sur les runes gravées sur le pourtour. Il y a une lettre qui accompagne l'objet. Il y est spécifié une liste de personnes sur qui l'employer – notamment pour nos essais. Cela ne me choque pas de n'y voir que des adolescents. Le Maître a ses raisons que nous ne sommes pas sensés connaître, nous autres exécutants. Je suis pourtant surprise de trouver une mention spéciale concernant l'un d'entre eux.

-Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il a fait pour déplaire au Maître, me dit Ashton en pointant le nom du doigt.

-Ce n'est pas à nous de le savoir. Nous exécutons, point à la ligne.

-Mais quand même…

-Voudrais-tu être le premier cobaye ?

Il déglutit. Bien sûr que non. Il n'est que curieux.

-Bride ta curiosité ou il t'arrivera la même chose qu'à Père.

Le fait que je fasse mention de notre père, décédé quelques semaines auparavant, lui déplait. Je vois ses yeux devenir brillants. Pour un peu, il en verserait une larme. Affligeant ! Comment cet héritier Sang Pur peut-il se laisser aller à un tel sentimentalisme ? Aurait-il changé de camp ? J'espère que non. Pour lui. S'il tient à la vie, il serait souhaitable qu'il se ressaisisse. Et vite. Je n'aimerais pas devoir finir le travail toute seule. Non pas que je ne m'en sentes pas capable mais il risquerait de passer un très, très mauvais quart d'heure à son retour au Manoir.

Merlin… Je fais preuve d'une telle compassion que ça m'en dégoûte ! On croirait entendre un de ces stupides Gryffondor ! Enfin… le fait que Ashton soit à Poufsouffle ne l'aide en rien à regagner l'estime de ses pairs. Je suppose qu'en lui faisant exécuter cette mission, Mère pense qu'il lavera son honneur, démontrer qu'il n'est pas un bon à rien. C'est un projet ambitieux mais qui a de grandes chances de ne pas réussir.

Ashton n'a jamais été quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de méchant. C'est plutôt quelqu'un d'assez effacé, qui ne se mêle pas vraiment aux autres, toujours un livre sous le bras. S'il y a une chose que nous avons pourtant en commun, c'est bien l'amour des livres et des mots. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis à Serdaigle… Mais je ne comprends pas comment une Héritière issue d'une famille de Serpentard peut être envoyée à Serdaigle et son frère jumeau à Poufsouffle. Les voix du Choixpeau sont impénétrables.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Vas chercher la signification des runes. Je vais voir comment fonctionne ce truc.

L'enseignement de Mère devrait payer. Ashton a toujours été doué en runes. Pas comme moi…

-Sois prudente.

-Je le suis toujours.

-On ne sait pas à quoi ça peut servir, cette fois.

Il marque un point. Je lui affirme que je ferai attention et l'envoie à la Bibliothèque. Il m'énerve à jouer les mères poules. Il m'énerve mais il me fait sourire. Est-ce la particularité des jumeaux ? A la fois aimer et détester son double ? Ressembler à cet autre et vouloir sa propre image ? Nous sommes des antithèses vivantes… Déconcertant, quand on y pense.

Comme dit, je me mis à l'ouvrage immédiatement après le départ d'Ashton. Connaître la signification des runes m'aurait grandement aidée. Toujours est-il qu'en furetant un peu partout, j'enclenche le mécanisme. Il me semble avoir passé la main sur une pièce amovible et l'avoir sentie se rétracter sous mon doigt. Le couvercle se lève et une espèce de brouillard noir commence à envahir la pièce. Je frissonne. La température vient de baisser assez violemment.

Malheureusement, c'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvre sur Melysa Murdoch, ma meilleure amie. Enfin… si je peux l'appeler ainsi. Je crois n'avoir jamais eu de vrais amis. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-Enerhin ? Qu'est-ce que…

Pourquoi ne continue-t-elle pas sa phrase ? Le brouillard noir se transforme peu à peu en une silhouette humaine aux traits indéfinissables. A première vue, on dirait un homme… A première vue, seulement. Car ce qui se dégage de cet être, de cette _chose_ ne ressemble pas à ce que peut dégager un être humain. Séduction. Malveillance. Un cocktail dangereux. Difficile de ne pas se laisser entraîner.

L'homme tourne autour de Melysa comme un rapace cherchant une proie. Je le vois la regarder des pieds à la tête avec un regard… terrifiant. La séduction qu'il dégage se décuple et entoure sa victime. Il se rapproche. Un pas puis l'autre. Il la frôle. Il me fait penser à un vampire. Il est derrière elle. Il sent son odeur. Il commence par l'épaule. Je le vois remonter petit à petit vers son cou puis sa bouche. Il pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Il l'embrasse ? Non… J'entends comme un… une sorte de coup de vent… Comme dans les films Moldus où le vent fait un bruit caractéristique en éteignant la bougie que tient l'acteur qui va se faire tuer. Il lui insuffle quelque chose. Ou plutôt… il _entre_ en elle. C'est comme s'il s'était changé à nouveau en brouillard.

Pourquoi devient-elle aussi blanche, tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi ces yeux grand ouverts ? On dirait qu'elle est en tête-à-tête avec un Epouvantard ou je ne sais quelle créature de cauchemar.

La voilà qui s'effondre. Je m'approche. Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux, la terreur les hantant. Je ne peux détourner le regard. Je suis comme… fascinée… fascinée et épouvantée. Elle est là, prisonnière de quelque chose, en proie à je ne sais quoi. Elle s'agite dans tous les sens, comme pour se libérer de chaînes invisibles. Je n'ose pas faire un pas de plus. Je suis là, debout, le coffret entre mes mains, incapable d'agir. Elle se tord dans tous les sens, les bras le long du corps. Elle me fait l'impression d'un moucheron prit au piège d'une toile d'araignée.

Et puis le cri. Un cri de pure Peur. Un cri à vous glacer les sangs.

Je sursaute. Dans un réflexe, je passe la main sur une face de la Boîte. Mes doigts frôlent une pièce de bois amovible. Je le pousse et remarque qu'elle s'enfonce.

Tout s'arrête. D'un coup. Comme si une tempête venait de s'arrêter brusquement. L'homme est soudain devant moi. Il incline la tête et reprend sa consistance vaporeuse avant de réintégrer la Boîte dont le couvercle se referme. La température remonte doucement et Melysa respire difficilement.

Je m'enfuis comme une lâche. Je cours en prenant soin de dissimuler ma charge. Je dévale les escaliers, en escalade d'autres et me retrouve devant la porte de la Bibliothèque. Il faut qu'Ashton soit au courant. Absolument.

Le Maître ne sera pas content. Pas du tout. Je peux déjà sentir ses Doloris sur mon dos. Un peu comme les fouets de mon enfance. Merlin, ayez pitiéR15 …

…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Si le Maître apprend ça… Et si Mère…

-On se calme ! Avec un peu de malchance, le Maître est déjà au courant. S'il ne s'est encore rien passé de fâcheux pour nous, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il nous laisse une chance de nous racheter.

-Espérons…

-Qui vivra verra. Quoi qu'il en soit, on s'en tient strictement à la liste à partir de maintenant. On a trouvé comment ça fonctionne – frissons du frangin –, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver nos cibles et les exécuter.

…

-Quoi qu'il arrive, accroche-toi à ta santé mentale.

-On dirait que c'est horrible à voir.

-Pas horrible. Incompréhensible.

Bruits de pas. J'intime le silence à Ashton d'un regard. Avec le temps, il a appris à obéir sans discuter. Le fond du couloir s'est éclairé. Nous avons choisi d'exécuter nos victimes de nuit lorsque c'était possible. Pratique. Moins dangereux. Si on se fait prendre, nous risquons au pire une retenue et quelques points enlevés, facilement rattrapables en Enchantements. Flitwick ne favorise pas sa Maison. Il sait que nous n'en avons pas besoin. Nous sommes les meilleurs, après tout. Pas besoin de favoritisme, à Serdaigle.

Voilà que je pense comme Cho… Merlin… Reprends-toi, Enerhin. Ne vas pas tomber dans un égocentrisme profond. Les Serdaigle sont intelligents en général – ce qui exclut Cho d'office – mais pas forcément les meilleurs. Relativisons les choses et revenons-en à notre mission – sinon Serdaigle pourrait bien perdre ma brillante intelligence. Egocentrisme, quand tu nous tiens…

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en début de soirée, dans les cachots. Un garçon avance dans le sillage du rai de sa baguette. Il faut dire qu'il fait sacrément sombre. Grand, il semble avoir une peau assez foncée, ou bien est-ce dû aux ombres qui dansent sur lui ? Peu importe. C'est lui notre cible. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait pour être dans le collimateur du Maître. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Exécutants nous sommes, exécutés ils seront. Qu'importent les crimes commis. Allez demander aux bourreaux pourquoi ils exécutent telle ou telle personne. Que vous répondaient-ils ? Qu'ils font leur travail. Point à la ligne. C'est la même chose pour nous.

Hmm… C'est qu'elle est mignonne, cette victime. En plus d'être grand, il a l'air bien bâti. On voit juste les muscles ressortir ça et là sous sa robe. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sur le terrain de Quidditch donc je suppose que c'est, petit a naturel, petit b dû à un quelconque autre sport, petit c il fait quand même partie d'une équipe mais en réserve. J'aimerais voir cet Apollon sur balai… Un spectacle digne des… comment disent les Moldus ? Chi… ? Pi… ? Le nom m'échappe. Ce sont ces hommes qui se dénudent sur scène devant des femmes aux hormones en surchauffe.

Nous sommes cachés par un virage, la Boîte entre mes mains. Il passe devant nous. Nous le suivons à pas feutrés. Il a les cheveux bruns assez longs et une démarche… Merlin ! Méduse se figerai d'elle-même rien que pour pouvoir l'approcher… A cent pour cent, John Marlens, Gryffondor de cinquième année – renseignements tirés de la liste –, est désigné comme l'homme le plus canon de Poudlard. Cependant, il n'est pas préfet donc que fait-il ici ?

Ashton me frôle la main. Il n'est plus l'heure de rêver mais d'agir. Raclement de gorge du petit frère – trois minutes d'avance font de lui mon puîné – et sursaut du beau mâle. Il se retourne et nous transperce du regard. Des yeux… Soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Ashton bredouille je ne sais quoi d'un air pitoyable. Bien. A mon tour d'entrer en scène. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la Grande Enerin Croft va faire son entrée en scène dans son rôle préféré : la petite fille innocente et perdue.

-On s'est perdus en revenant de la volière. Ca fait deux heures qu'on tourne dans les couloirs et je… on… enfin on retrouve pas nos Salles Communes.

Yeux de chien battu accompagnés d'une brillance annonciatrice de larmes et le tour est joué. Beau mâle perd son air belliqueux et devient tout sucre tout miel. Aussi doux qu'un Poufsouffle. Ecœurant. Mon chéri, tu baisses sérieusement dans mon estime. Je n'ai plus de regrets.

-Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, c'est ça ?

Hochement de tête. T'as deviné ça tout seul ? Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Ces Gryffondor, je vous jure… Courageux mais pas fute-fute.

-Venez, je vais vous reconduire.

Il passe devant nous et reprend le chemin par lequel il est venu. Parfait. L'occasion qu'on attendait. Mes yeux retrouvent leur inexpressivité coutumière. J'ai un sourire mauvais quand je passe mon doigt sur l'une des runes amovibles. Ashton s'agite, à mes côtés. Il ne sera pas touché. J'ai l'impression que la _chose_ qui est à l'intérieur ne se dirige que vers les personnes à qui je pense. Pratique.

Le couvercle s'entrouvre. Le brouillard noir en sort. La température baisse. Notre _guide_ n'a pas l'air de remarquer ce qui se passe – hormis la baisse de la température. Comme pour Melysa, le brouillard prend forme humaine. Une femme, cette fois. Logique. La séduction passe par l'attirance envers le sexe opposé. Le scénario reste le même, est-ce besoin de le rappeler ?

Ce n'est que lorsque la femme le touche qu'il se rend compte qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net. Il se tourne vers nous.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Melysa avait posé la même question. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une simple compilation de tes peurs les plus profondes, de tes cauchemars et de visions inventées sur place injectées dans ton esprit via le brouillard ou qu'importe ce qu'est ce truc. En parlant de Melysa, j'ai appris qu'elle était à l'Infirmerie pour cause de violents maux de ventre. Un quelconque rapport entre ma _bêtise_ et son intervention ? Possible. Toujours est-il que, sous la panique, la lumière s'éteint – ces sorciers qui ne savent pas maîtriser leurs émotions… - et nous nous retrouvons plongés dans le noir. Je ne sais pas si le mode opératoire est le même pour John que pour Melysa. J'entends juste des sortes de grouillements tout autour de moi, comme un débarquement massif d'insectes. Des sons plaintifs se font entendre de même que quelques petits cris.

La peur arrive à son paroxysme avec le Cri. Toujours le même. De la Terreur, de la Peur pure. Celle qu'on ne rencontre que dans des occasions _très_ spéciales.

Je passe mon doigt sur la rune de fermeture et tout se calme. Le Cri se tait de même que les grouillements. J'entends une respiration précipitée. Celle de John ? Celle d'Ashton ? C'est vrai que pour lui il s'agit d'un baptême. Je le prends par la main et nous éloigne de là d'un pas tranquille. Je range la Boîte dans mon sac. Ce serait suicidaire – pour moi – de faire voir cet objet à quelqu'un. Je laisse mon bras effleurer le mur pour ne pas nous perdre. Passé un embranchement, j'allume ma baguette et regarde Ashton. Le pauvre est blanc comme un suaire. Des gouttelettes de sueur coulent le long de ses joues. Il a les mêmes yeux vides que moi.

-Ashton ?

Pas de réponse. Le pauvre petit est en état de choc. Je le comprends, faut dire. Je n'étais pas mieux la première fois.

-Eh Ash', tu vas pas me tomber dans les pommes ?

Il semble réagir à la mention des pommes et son teint vire au verdâtre.

-C'était… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Nous avons exécuté quelqu'un, petit frère.

-Il est… mort ?

Je garde le silence. A lui d'imaginer ce qu'il veut. Nous débouchons sur un couloir et remontons au rez-de-chaussée. En chemin, nous croisons Firenze et le professeur Rogue. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, professeur. Pas un regard, pas une parole. Ashton n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Il me ressemble beaucoup plus, avec ces yeux vides. Il s'en remettra.

…

Les exécutions se poursuivent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ashton n'est plus aussi sensible que lors de sa première fois. Je lui ai appris le maniement de la Boîte. Il en est enchanté. Je ne lui connaissais pas un tel… sadisme, aurais-je envie de dire. Il laisse ses victimes hurler tout leur saoule. Le pire c'est qu'il a l'air d'aimer ça. Malgré tout, il n'a pas changé en dehors de nos _activités_. Toujours le même Poufsouffle. Enfin bon… Personne n'est parfait.

Melysa n'est pas revenue en cours, d'après Yzann. Je commence à me demander ce qui arrive aux exécutés, à long terme. Je sais que John est également à l'Infirmerie, de même qu'une ou deux autres de nos victimes. Mais aucun n'en est encore ressorti. Je serais vraiment curieuse de savoir pourquoi. Est-ce de notre faute ? Ont-ils eu tellement peur qu'ils n'arrivent plus à dormir et travailler ? Mystère complet. Silence total des autorités. R16

…

Nous arrivons au cas le plus intriguant de notre liste. Drago Malefoy, Serpentard, sixième année. L'Affaire M., comme nous l'appelons, est des plus intéressante. En effet, personne ne connaît la cause du revirement de Malefoy en ce qui concerne les Serpentard. Il ne les fréquente plus que rarement, passe tout son temps libre Merlin sait où, a presque abandonné le Capitanat de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et pourquoi ? Là est le Mystère Malefoy.

L'Inspecteur Croft ayant mené l'enquête, nous avons découvert qu'il s'enferme dans la même pièce à chaque fois qu'il disparaît. Et cette pièce est située dans un endroit interdit aux élèves : l'aile des professeurs. Que fait-il dans cette salle qui ait besoin d'être à ce point isolé ?

Toujours est-il que nous essayons de le suivre pour découvrir sa retraite exacte. Pour tout dire, ce n'est pas évident. Il change de trajet constamment. Ce type est presque aussi prudent que l'Auror Maugrey… Je ne dirais pas parano. Juste soucieux de préserver son secret. Attitude qui l'honore, soit dit en passant. Typiquement Serpentard.

Le Maître nous a certifié que, lorsque nous jugerons bon de passer à l'action, il enverrait quelqu'un rapatrier Malefoy jusqu'à son quartier général. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui peut lui arriver une fois sur place. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est comment il compte introduire un de ses hommes dans l'Ecole sans le faire repérer. Peut-être a-t-il déjà quelqu'un dans la place. Dans ce cas, qui est-ce ? Un professeur ? Non… Un élève, alors. Un Serpentard ? Non. Trop évident… C'était forcément un élève d'une autre Maison. A supposer que ce soit vraiment un élève…

…

Je raye un nom de plus sur notre liste. Ronald Weasley. Il ne s'est pas laissé faire comme je le voulais. On a dû jouer sur une corde raide. Enfin, ça s'est bien passé et c'est tout ce qui compte. L'ennui, c'est qu'on a failli se faire avoir. C'est vrai, c'est quoi cette manie qu'ont les profs à toujours traîner là où ils ne sont pas désirés ? On aurait pu organiser un beau concerto en Hurlement Mineur s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés avant la fin de la représentation. Et croyez-moi, se cacher dans les Cachots à environ onze heures le soir, c'est pas évident !

Bref, la première partie de soirée est terminée, passons à la deuxième. Drago Malefoy. Ashton et moi nous dépêchons de monter jusqu'à l'aile des professeurs – les passages secrets, c'est d'un pratique ! Nous trouvons sans mal la porte que nous avons repérée comme étant celle de l'antre du sieur Malefoy. Je ne suis pas fâchée de voir arriver la fin de cette mission. Plus que trois personnes et je pourrai dormir plus longtemps. Le rêve… Allons Enerhin. L'heure n'est plus à la rêverie. On envoie ce paquet au Maître et on peut aller se coucher.

Nous nous approchons de la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Un rai de lumière filtre sur le sol. A la bonne heure, il est encore là. On n'aura pas perdu notre soirée, au moins. C'est déjà ça. Je frappe à la porte. Quelques secondes passent. Au moment où je crains qu'il se soit endormi, la poignée s'abaisse et notre client apparaît sur le pas de la porte.

-Qui êtes-vous ? nous demande-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Je prends un sourire commercial et lui répond sur un ton enjoué qui ne m'est pas du tout naturel. R17

-Drago Malefoy, je présume ?

-Je répète : qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

Qu'il peut être têtu !

-Enerhin Croft, et voici mon frère Ashton. Vous êtes bien le Drago Malefoy qui est en sixième année à Serpentard ?

-Vous en connaissez un autre ?

Ton condescendant. Il n'a pas une petite estime de lui-même, celui-là.

-Nous sommes ravis de vous annoncer que vous avez gagné un séjour chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous frais payés. R18

J'ouvre la Boîte et laisse sortir le brouillard. Comme s'il avait compris mes intentions, il n'agit pas comme d'habitude. La température ne baisse pas mais pourtant il est bien là. Le voilà qui prend la forme de liens. Malefoy recule et heurte son bureau. Un verre chute et se brise sur le sol. Il se retourne et veut attraper sa baguette, posée sur son bureau mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je dirige le brouillard vers ses mains et les lui rabat dans le dos. Des papiers s'échappent de leurs piles et s'éparpillent un peu partout. Notre prisonnier se redresse mais un coup d'Ashton dans ses genoux et le voilà à terre. J'envoie les liens lui attacher les chevilles.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qui…

Je me retourne vivement pour apercevoir le professeur Rogue tomber sous le coup d'un homme masqué. Je comprends que c'est là l'homme que nous a envoyé le Maître. Notre professeur de Potions gît sur le sol, inconscient. Il doit l'avoir cogné fortement. Il va avoir mal à la tête, en se réveillant… Je me retourne vers Malefoy qui regarde la forme de son ex-sauveur puis l'homme arrivé providentiellement.

-Voici votre guide qui vous accompagnera jusqu'à votre résidence. Nous espérons que vous passerez un agréable séjour.

L'homme émet un reniflement dédaigneux de la même manière que Rogue. Une recette de famille ?

-Allez-vous en. Vite.

Je comprends qu'il y a urgence. L'attaque de Weasley d'abord puis l'enlèvement de Malefoy. Ca commence à faire beaucoup. Sans compter l'absence du professeur Rogue qui pourrait paraître suspecte. Ashton me précède dans le couloir. J'entends un bruit mat et m'éloigne en courant, mon frère à mes côtés. Finalement, tout s'est bien passé. Je suis fière de moi.

J'abandonne Ashton à un croisement en lui conseillant de passer par des chemins détournés pour rejoindre le Grenier des Poufsouffle. Lui doit monter qu sixième étage, si ma mémoire est bonne. Quant à moi, il me faut rejoindre l'aile Est et mon chez-moi.

Dans la nuit noire, je laisse une phrase. Un avertissement.

-Dormez tant que vous le pouvez…

…  
… …  
…

**Fiou** **! Fini ! Il est 1h55 du matin, je suis fatiguée et je viens de finir ce chapitre après… 4 mois d'attente (je crois que c'est 4 mois… enfin, pas d'importance). **

**Si vous permettez, je ferai les réponses aux reviews demain… Bonne nuit tout le monde ! **

**Nous voici de retour, pas de bonne heure mais de bonne humeur pour les RAR ! **(faut juste que je les retrouve…)

C'est une chose qui arrive couramment, **Cemeil**. Ca s'appelle l'engouement lecturien. C'est pas une maladie, c'est juste une sorte de pulsion. Remarque, t'as de la chance que l'histoire face que 6 chapitres et pas 40 sinon t'aurais passé un temps dingue dessus. Sinon marfi pour les encouragements (ça va aller mieux, je pense). Pour le 'bonnes fêtes', je suis désolée de ne pouvoir dire la même chose (sauf si y'a des fêtes à venir, dans ce cas…) Chalut !

Quelqu'un que j'aime tout plein beaucoup ! **Mimi !** Le Seigneur des Anneaux, tout le monde l'a trouvée (facile !). Comment j'ai su que c'était toi qui m'avait piqué le Champ' ? J'ai des zeuils partout (_ton mystérieux + musique d'ambiance_). Ah bah voilà ! C'est le dieu des bouteilles de Champ' qui t'a punie ! Bien fait ! Et ils disent encore de consommer avec modération, à la télé… M'enfin… J'ai plein de choses mais pas de carambars, d'zolée (_planque le paquet_). Eh ben ué, Rogue réfléchit. On dirait pas, hein ? Sympa ? T'as vu ça où, toi ? Ah ué… Viens de voir où il peut passer pour sympa… Ben comme quoi, la robe ne fait pas le sorcier ! Ce que fabrique Riry dans les tréfonds de Poudlard à une heure où les loups-garous dansent la polka avec les centaures sur un fond de musique rock joué par les elfes de maison… Excellente question, j'ai qu'une vague idée (pensée de Mimi : ah ben bravo, c'est quoi ces auteurs qui savent même pas où ils vont…). Non, ils ne font pas de cochonstées ! Je proteste ! Nah mais c'est quoi cet esprit tordu pire que le mien ! Réussir pépère, réussir pépère… On verra ! Très belle phrase, en effet (tu met tout ça avec une petite musique style révélation de quelque chose vachtiment important et c'est parfait). Ja, VIVE LES MOUTONS JAMAICAINS ! Beeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh ! (_c'est_ _pas comme ça qu'ils font ?)_. **RAR C6 :** Nah, ça r'ssemble pô du tout à un reproche, pas du tout ! (justifié, comême…). Valà ! Avant de faire la Mère La Critique, on balaye devant son clavier ! Naméo ! La Muse a répondu (en fait, c'est tetre UN Muse…). Des fics que je sais pas comment écrire… je dois en avoir… 3 ou 4, au pif. Doit même y avoir un projet de bouquin… Pourquoi ? Besoin d'une idée de fic ? Tve on en discute autour d'un verre de Champ' ?

Notre troisième candidate… eh ben en fait c'est déjà répondu via mail (c'est d'un pratique, ce truc… quand ça merde pas, bien sûr). Donc **Kazy**, eh ben t'as pas droit de réponse aujourd'hui…

Ben… v'là la suite, **Kemet**…

**Ah ué, tant que j'y pense (marfi Kemet de m'y faire penser), le chap 6 risque de prendre aussi un tit peu de temps pour cause de TPE à finir (c'est pas gagné…), bacs blancs à réviser (youppie **(notez l'enthousiasme !)**) et révisions du bac (mama je veux pas !). Donc on se revoit dans... je sais pas… On va essayer fin Mai ou mi-Juin, ça vous va ? Ch'promet rien mais on va essayer de tenir le délais.**

**Voili** **voilou voilà, sich fini pour aujourd'hui. Ceux qui ont envie, y'a le buffet qui vient d'ouvrir. **

**Chalu**

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R1 Peuplant, peuplant, tu vas peut-être un peu loin là, non ?

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R2 MDR ! Très bonne celle-là !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R3 Il ne manque pas un mot là ? ça ne veut rien dire, une journée qui a au diapason. Qui est, à la limite.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R4 Elle s'appelle Madam en Anglais. Madam Pomfrey, à l'instar de Madam Bibine. Ce n'est pas Mrs. Sais pô pourquoi.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R5 LOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Quelle idée divine !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R6 C'est pratique ça ! Pourquoi tous mes profs et mes parents ne sont-ils pas comme ça ? Buhuhuuuuu…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R7 Harry ? Bah ! Harry ! Roooooh on t'as pourtant dit d'arrêter les chips à la sauce Mc Lagan, ça te rend somnambule bordel !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R8 Même commentaire que plus haut.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R9 H aspiré alors pas question de faire des simplifications.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R10 … Quelle boule de poils ? Elle a des animaux Mc Lahan ? C'est possible, mais je m'en souviens plus… shame on me

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R11 A moins qu'elle ne se soit transformée… 8-) Ce qui pourrait être marrant, dans un autre contexte. (HS : Putain j'ai mal à la colonne… Ostéopathe, pitiéééééééééé)

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R12 Je pense que tu voulais dire « cheveux » parce que sinon je plains le pauvre gamin. Ça doit être dure de vivre avec des chevaux plaqués sur le visage…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R13 J'y pense, Harry il fait quoi ? Il part lécher les abricots blancs aux Bahamas avec Benoît XVI ?

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R14 Ron va mourir ? Merde. Pfffffffffffffffff… C'est dommage. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il vive. Je l'aime bien Ron, moi. Il est boulet, ça rassure. Les gens comme moi se sentent moins seuls sur Terre.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R15 Putain 12 ans, et déjà aussi dangereux ? Moi à 12 ans, je me contentais de bouder quand on m'énervait et de m'embrouiller avec tout le monde en leur hurlant dessus ! J'allais pas jeter des Ombres bizarres ! Voldemort, t'es qu'un pervertisseur !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R16 J'aime bien le fait qu'elle ne se rende pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle fait, et qu'elle se pose des questions sur sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle a fait un geste presque inhumain. Elle ne percute pas que ce qu'elle fait peut peut-être tuer. C'est vraiment génial !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R17 mdr ! J'adore !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" R18 MDR ! Pauvre gosse. Faut quand même qu'ils percutent, les pitchounets, hein ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est pas Ibisa, et les jeux c'est pas ceux qu'on fait dans les Bronzés hein !


	8. Chapitre VI

**Les Ombres du Passé**

**Autrice** Moi et si z'êtes pas contents, c'est la même chose.

**Bienvenue dans notre nouveau jeu : le Kikéaki ! A vous de retrouver ce qui appartient à Ma'am Rowling et à Mam'zelle Naseis. Allez-y, c'est pas dur et y'a rien à gagner ! **

**Réchumé** Le destin d'un enfant… l'esprit d'un homme… la légende d'une vie… Une vie de légende…

**Réchumé** **des zépichodes préchédents :** Alors voyons, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… Nous avons accompagné Hermione dans sa découverte des Internés – également appelés Exécutés mais par d'autres personnes et pour d'autres raisons -, Malefoy junior joue les profs avec Riry quand il ne se fait pas enlever, Mc Lagan a levé une partie du mystère Dalahiths ('fin mystère… valà, quoi !)

**Note :** Zoilleux Sanitaires Verts, les Ombreuh ! Zoilleux Sanitaires Verts ! Les enfants, on fête nos 1 an d'existence !

**6- Souviens-toi que tu es mortel**

_J'erre. Légère. Une plume. Quelque part. Nulle part ? Il n'y a rien. Si. Le Néant. Je glisse ? Je flotte ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas mon corps. Je ne le sens même pas. Je ne suis que conscience, esprit errant dans un endroit ne possédant ni haut, ni bas, ni aucun autre repère. De temps à autre, une lumière s'allume. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'y vais. C'est tout. _

_Je vois défiler les illusions que je me faisais de mon avenir. Je me voyais courir le monde, découvrir des civilisations disparues depuis des millénaires. Je voulais devenir la plus grande archéologue de tous les temps, défier les théories de Champollion, renverser Carter de son piédestal, faire une découverte qui équivaudrait à l'armée de Qin… Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le corps des autres que je mettrai au jour mais le mien qui le sera par d'autres dans quelques siècles… L'idée ne me dérange pas. Je serai peut-être célèbre, qui sait. Une compensation… _

_J'ai une vague idée de ce que je fais ici, de comment j'y suis arrivée. Je crois que c'est à cause d'Enerhin. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de déterminant, ce jour-là. Pour moi. Pour elle. J'ai vu cette… chose ? approcher mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais comme paralysée. Non par la peur. Plutôt par le désir. Oui… Je n'ai pas eu peur. Il y a d'abord eu le froid. Pas trop gênant. Puis le bien-être. Entrée en scène de la _chose_. Premières peurs. En fait… Non… Pas de la peur… De la Terreur au sens premier du terme. Je préfère ne pas me rappeler ce que j'y ai vu. Je sais pourtant que ça reste là, prêt à surgir à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Oui, j'ai peur. Peur de revivre _ça

_Je ne comprends pas ce qu'a fait Enerhin, ni ses motivations. Peut-être était-elle envoûtée par je ne sais quoi, peut-être ne voulait-elle pas ce qui s'est passé. Accident ? Préméditation ? Qu'importe, à présent ? Je suis morte ou en passe de l'être alors pourquoi me torturer l'esprit avec ça ? C'est arrivé et je ne peux rien y faire. Ce qui est fait appartient au passé, maintenant. _

_C'est peut-être une bonne chose de ne pas voir mon corps. Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi je ressemble maintenant. Je me souviens de la douleur. Horrible. Insupportable. Avoir l'impression que chaque membre de son corps est en feu est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne. Et que dire de la brûlure interne… Sentir ses organes se liquéfier… On ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'on ressent à sentir la vie quitter lentement et inexorablement son corps et se dire que personne ne peut rien y faire… _

_Curieux… Je ressens du froid… Etrange sensation, moi qui jusqu'à présent ne sentais que la chaleur. Déroutant. Une douce lumière s'allume devant moi. J'ai l'impression de retrouver les bras de ma mère… Maman… où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi !_

_La paix doucement m'envahie à mesure que je m'engage dans le chemin lumineux. _

_Je n'ai plus froid. Plus peur. Plus mal. _

_Rien que cette quiétude qui se déverse dans mon esprit… Et cette chaleur, cette douceur... _

_J'aperçois près de moi une vieille dame. Granny. Elle est morte il y a une dizaine d'années. Près d'elle, mon oncle Callum. Assassiné par des Mangemorts alors qu'il était en visite chez la famille de sa femme, les McKinnon. Et ce grand homme, là-bas ? On dirait… Papa ! _

_Je cours vers lui. _

_Il me prend dans ses bras._

_Je sens mes dernières attaches avec le Néant se briser dans son étreinte. _

_Je suis arrivée au terme de mon voyage. Ne pleurez pas pour moi. Vivez ! Soyez heureux ! _

_Nous nous reverrons… Je vous attends… _

…

Melysa succomba deux jours après ma première _visite_. Son corps fut envoyé à la morgue de Ste Mangouste pour examens. John l'y suivit peu après. J'étais venue voir Ron et Miceál lorsqu'on me l'apprit. Le premier montrait les premiers signes – maux de ventre plus ou moins forts. Il y avait cependant quelque chose que je n'aimais pas. La coloration rouge de son avant-bras gauche. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait interpréter ça comme une simple allergie ou comme le véritable début de sa maladie.

Le deuxième, en revanche, semblait remonter la pente. Il avait toujours une voix assez faible mais il arrivait à faire ses phrases d'un seul bloc. Malgré tout, il n'était pas prêt d'être débarrassé de ses bandages.

A chacune de mes visites, il m'accueillait avec un doux sourire dont il avait le secret, un de ces sourires qui vous font oublier le monde extérieur, la maladie, la guerre qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes, qui s'infiltrait même entre les murs de l'Ecole. Un sourire joyeux. Un sourire de Vie.

Il y avait cependant un point qui me chiffonnait. Malefoy. On ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé. Non pas que je commençais à m'inquiéter, non. Enfin… quand même un peu… Comme il était de coutume ces temps-ci, le professorat mentit aux élèves sur les raisons de l'absence du Préfet de Serpentard – ceux-ci en semblant d'ailleurs légèrement affectés. _Très_ légèrement. Qu'on leur ait annoncé la victoire de Gryffondor sur Poufsouffle leur aurait fait autant d'effet. Et leur comportement ne changea pas lorsque Narcissa Malefoy vint à Poudlard.

Lorsque je la vis, elle marchait en compagnie du professeur Rogue en direction du bureau du Directeur. Je remarquai tout de suite ses traits tirés. Elle avait sûrement été tenue informée de la disparition de Malefoy. Cependant, ayant un mari Mangemort – et à ce titre entretenant sûrement des relations avec Voldemort – je ne comprenais pas ce qui la poussait à venir ici. Elle devait être au courant de l'enlèvement de son fils via le réseau Mangemort. Mais en ce cas, pourquoi était-elle là ? Pour préserver les apparences ?

A l'heure actuelle, je ne connais toujours pas ses motivations. Peut-être était-ce simplement de l'amour maternel. Car femme de Mangemort – voire Mangemort elle-même - ou non, elle était et demeurait mère avant tout.

…

Il était tard, ce soir-là. Harry m'accompagnait pour une visite à Ron. Nous n'avions plus reparlé de la soirée de la semaine dernière. Je ne pouvais néanmoins m'empêcher de me demander s'il était responsable. Une partie de moi me hurlait que non, que je faisais erreur, que j'accusais mon meilleur ami de trahison. Car je le ressentais comme une véritable trahison, du moins la partie de moi qui l'incriminait. J'avais une telle confiance en lui que le moindre doute m'écorchait le cœur mais ses fréquentes disparitions ne plaidaient pas en sa faveur.

Je l'avais souvent surpris à fixer la table des Poufsouffles en fronçant les sourcils. Ce matin également. J'avais suivit son regard et étais tombée sur le jeune homme qui se pavanait à la session de Défense qui avait suivit la rentrée de Janvier. Dans un premier temps, j'avais pensé qu'il avait la rancune tenace mais ça ne correspondait pas à Harry. Un autre scénario avait alors germé dans mon esprit, peut-être encouragé par l'atmosphère qui régnait au château. Peut-être le soupçonnait-il d'avoir un lien avec les présents événements. J'avais surpris une conversation entre lui et le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui disait d'attendre, de ne pas se lancer dans une action inconsidérée. Avait-ce un rapport avec Ashton Croft ? Harry avait paru très nerveux, les jours suivants. Avec un tempérament comme le sien, il était difficile de ne pas se lancer à corps perdu dans les ennuis.

Je me rappelle sans problème d'Ashton Croft. Je les réprimandais souvent, lui et sa sœur, pour rôder dans les couloirs une fois le couvre-feu passé. A chaque fois, ils tenaient quelque chose dans les mains, une espèce de boîte en bois qu'ils cachaient à ma vue – ce qui ne réussissait que rarement.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le corps principal de l'Infirmerie. Morphée avait déjà appelé les malades en son royaume de sorte que le lieu était silencieux. Il y avait dans ces lits les cas banals : les os à faire repousser, les maladies diverses, les crises de nerfs – nombreuses à l'approche des examens -, les bras-cassés habituels des jours précédent les match de Quidditch…

Alors que je posai la main sur la poignée de la porte menant à l'arrière-salle, un gémissement nous parvint de l'intérieur. Toute ma vie, je me suis souvenue de cette plainte et de l'effet qu'elle produisit alors en moi. J'avais arrêté net mon geste. Je crois que ma respiration – et peut-être également mon cœur – suivit le mouvement un bref instant qui me parut durer le temps d'une chute dans un puit sans fond. Je sentis les poils de ma nuque se hérisser au passage de la sueur glacée qui inonda mon dos.

Un deuxième son me sortit de ma torpeur. Ce n'était plus tout à fait un gémissement, cette fois. On aurait plutôt dit une supplique faite par une voix sanglotante. Puis le silence revint. Plus de gémissement. Plus de supplique. Rien que du silence. Inquiétant. Bientôt, des voix s'élevèrent de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Son état s'est aggravé. »

Je connaissais cette voix. Malgré l'épaisseur de la porte, je distinguais sans trop de mal la tristesse du professeur Dumbledore. De qui parlait-il ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour déclencher de telles plaintes ?

« Il s'aggravera encore. Même vite. Depuis Melysa, leur état se dégrade de plus en plus rapidement. Je lui ai donné un Philtre de Paix pour faire passer la douleur mais plus ça ira et plus ce sera atroce. »

Madam Pomfresh. De qui était-il question ? Que se passait-il ?

La poignée s'abaissa. Harry me prit par le bras et me poussa contre le mur derrière la porte, sous le couvert de l'obscurité nocturne. Aucun regard ne nous atteindrait. Collée contre Harry, je vis les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall ainsi que Madam Pomfresh passer devant nous, la mine défaite. Des pleurs étouffés les accompagnaient. J'entendais un bruit de froissement de tissu, comme si quelqu'un tordait et retordait un chiffon.

Une fois le bruit de leurs pas assourdi, Harry me prit par la main et nous franchîmes les portes du royaume des Internés, laissées entrouvertes. Les rayons lunaires éclairaient faiblement une pièce divisée en petites sections délimitées par des voiles tendus entre les lits. Hormis le bruit de chiffonnage, je ne décelai aucune agitation si ce n'était les respirations des patients. Lorsque je compris ce qui provoquait le bruit, je me précipitai.

« Miceál ! » soufflai-je en arrivant à son chevet.

Le Serpentard se contorsionnait dans tous les sens, les poings résolument serrés autour d'un morceau de drap. Je voyais son visage baigné de sueur et de larmes. Son front était barré de vagues de souffrance. Sa respiration était précipitée mais aucun son ne passait ses lèvres closes.

« Qui est-ce ? » me demanda Harry en s'approchant du lit du jeune homme.

« Un ami. Il avait pourtant l'air bien, il y a trois jours ! »

Les yeux de Miceál s'ouvrirent lentement. Un instant, je fus parachutée quelques temps auparavant, lors de notre première rencontre. Le même voile les recouvrait et ils étaient aussi lointains qu'alors. Ils avaient toujours cette couleur de ciel d'été qui me plaisait tant. Il sembla me reconnaître.

Il lâcha le drap et prit ma main. Il la serrait comme un marin passé par-dessus bord s'accrochait à sa bouée. Sa paume était moite et sa poigne désespérée.

« Me laisse pas… - grimace de douleur et contraction de sa main sur la mienne - … S'il te plaît… »

Je raffermis ma prise et le lui promis. Il tourna le regard vers Harry, resté debout derrière moi.

« Harry Potter… Ravi de… »

Il ne pu dire de quoi il était ravi car il fut à nouveau emporté par une vague de douleur. Sa main broya la mienne comme jamais tandis que ses yeux se révulsaient.

« Miceál ? Miceál qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ca brûle » fit-il en se contorsionnant. « Dedans… »

Il se roula en position fœtale, ma main pressée contre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Je la lui serrai en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait, hormis ce qu'il m'en avait dit. Il ressentait une brûlure en lui. Mais due à quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Je me tournai vers le lieu de provenance de la voix. Madam Pomfresh se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, la mine réprobatrice. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour nous sermonner mais aucun son ne sortit lorsqu'elle remarqua l'état de Miceál. Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers nous en nous écartant Harry et moi d'un geste brusque.

« Miceál ? »

« Ca n'a r… rien fait… madame… Ca brûle… de l'in… intérieur… »

Madam Pomfresh serra la main du malade – mourrant ? – dans une des siennes et posa l'autre sur son front trempé de sueur. Une plainte tomba de la bouche de mon ami.

« Il est brûlant » l'entendis-je murmurer. « Miss Granger, sortez de cette pièce. Prenez la porte face à vous quand vous entrez dans mon bureau et ramenez-moi la fiole que vous trouverez sur le plan de travail. Il devrait rester un fond de bouteille. Ramenez-moi également une potion de sommeil, vous en trouverez dans l'armoire au-dessus. »

Je me précipitai dans la direction indiquée. Le bureau de l'Infirmière n'était pas très grand mais on ne s'y sentait pas confiné. Des étagères couraient sur les murs, étagères remplies de traités sur la chirurgie orthopédique, le traitement des allergies par le docteur A.Qu'arien ou encore l'ouvrage du professeur Roger Léboules, spécialiste français de la paranoïa mondialement reconnu. Je m'arrêtai un instant en voyant un nom qui me semblait familier. _Wulfrick_ _Burdon_. Où avais-je vu ce nom ? Dans un livre ? Possible… Je laissai mes recherches à plus tard et cherchai les fioles demandées. Une Goutte du Mort-Vivant et une autre. Potion de quoi, je l'ignorais. J'espérais seulement qu'elle aiderait Miceál. Ses gémissements de douleur me suivaient jusque dans le laboratoire de l'Infirmière.

Le laboratoire était une sorte de cuisine. Au mur étaient suspendues des casseroles de différentes tailles séparées par des pilons de céramique. A côté, dans une armoire à la porte vitrée, s'étalait une collection d'éprouvettes et de fioles, certaines vides et d'autres remplies de substances plus ou moins rassurantes. Je l'ouvris et empochai un flacon de Goutte du Mort-Vivant. J'espérais que ça ne deviendrait pas la Goutte du Mort. Je remarquai toutefois que la potion n'avait pas sa couleur normale. Celle-ci était d'un rouge très clair. Madam Pomfresh m'expliqua plus tard dans la soirée qu'il s'agissait d'une potion expérimentale, un mélange de Philtre de Paix et de Goutte du Mort Vivant. Elle avait travaillé en collaboration avec le professeur Rogue sur ce projet. Ils avaient isolé les propriétés calmantes du Philtre de Paix et à les associer à l'action soporifique de la Goutte du Mort Vivant.

« Nous avons rajouté du miel pour adoucir le goût. » me dit-elle un autre jour.

Qu'avait dit l'Infirmière ? _Le_ plan de travail ? Duquel parlait-elle ? Plusieurs plans de travail peuplaient la salle, éclairée en temps normal par une fenêtre à gauche de l'entrée. Bénies soient les torches qui, la nuit tombée, vous évitent de vous prendre le coin d'un meuble dans la cuisse !

La potion était sur un plan de travail face à moi. Il était encombré de morceaux de plantes – un mélange de fleurs, de feuilles, de racines et de morceaux d'écorce -, de grains de poussière qui, je le suppose maintenant en me rappelant la présence du pilon, étaient un résidu des plantes séchées réduites en poudre. Il y avait également une petite balance de cuivre dont l'un des plateaux croulait sous plusieurs poids en plomb. La fiole contenant le liquide était quasiment vide. _Un fond de bouteille_, comme avait dit Madam Pomfresh.

La potion, m'expliqua-t-elle en faisant boire Miceál, était une décoction à base de plantes. Elle servait à faire baisser la fièvre. Après l'infusion, elle fit ingurgiter à son patient la potion modifiée. Miceál ne fit pas longs feux et s'endormit sur un soupir de soulagement. Je ne remarquai qu'alors l'absence de Harry. Je fis part de cette constatation à Madam Pomfresh qui m'indiqua qu'il était parti demander au professeur Rogue de préparer une réserve de potion de Régénération sanguine. Je priai secrètement pour qu'aucun d'eux n'en ait besoin.

« Vous pensez qu'il va s'en remettre ? »

Question idiote. L'Infirmière me regarda d'un drôle d'œil. La réponse se lisait au fond de ses prunelles : il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui. Il allait mourir sous peu et la douleur empirait. Je sens mes doigts trembler, à l'écrire aujourd'hui. Et cela fait des années que cela s'est passé. Je me souviens du froid qui s'est installé en moi, en lisant cette réponse, réponse que je savais déjà au fond de moi. J'avais vu Melysa et même si je ne connaissais pas les détails de la maladie, j'en savais l'issue inexorable. _Ceux qui rendent l'âme ne se rétablissent jamais_ avait dit quelqu'un. C'était vrai.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? » demandai-je.

« Je vais voir avec Ste Mangouste s'ils ont des lits de libres. Je ne sais pas dans quelle section ils peuvent aller… Ils ont tous les symptômes d'une allergie mais le développement de la maladie ressemble plus à une sorte de virus. » Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. « Je n'en sais rien… Ces enfants meurent à petits feux et je ne peux rien y faire… »

Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi abattue. Cela me fit un choc. Madam Pomfresh, toujours vive, Madam Pomfresh qui savait toujours quoi faire, qui avait les remèdes à tout… Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse craquer, qu'elle ne puisse pas guérir quelqu'un. Un mythe de plus volait en éclat. Elle se reprit finalement.

« Attendez le retour de Mr Potter et allez vous couchez. Il se fait tard. »

« Je peux très bien rentrer seule » m'offensai-je.

« Je n'en doute pas » répondit-elle d'un ton las. « Mais je préfère vous savoir accompagnés. On ne sait pas ce qui rode dans Poudlard à la nuit tombée. Est-il besoin de vous rappeler les événements d'il y a quatre ans ? »

Si j'en avais besoin ? Oh que non ! J'avais été aux premières loges… Je ne contestai pas l'idée de l'Infirmière – je n'en ai jamais réprouvé le bon sens, du reste. Les événements de cette année étaient plus grave que ceux de ma deuxième année puisqu'il y avait déjà eu deux morts. Je me rendis donc à l'opinion de Madam Pomfresh et attendit patiemment Harry. J'en profitai pour constater l'avancée de la maladie sur Ron.

Celui-ci dormait à poings fermés. Ses bras avaient été bandés la veille. Madam Pomfresh avait eu raison de dire que plus le temps passait et plus les symptômes apparaissaient rapidement. Cela faisait une semaine, peut-être moins, que Ron avait été Interné et il développait déjà les premiers symptômes. Maux d'estomac, rougeurs, fièvre.

Je passai la main sur le front moite de mon ami, priant pour un rétablissement illusoire. Je n'avais toujours pas compris la logique du ou des coupables. Pourquoi machin plutôt que truc ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de spécial pour être la cible de telles attaques ? Ce n'était pas une Maison qui était visée puisqu'elles étaient toutes victimes. Et qui pouvait être le coupable ? _Les_ coupables ? J'avais du mal à imaginer un professeur. Après tout, nous les connaissions pour la plupart depuis six ans. Un élève ? Impensable. Comment un élève aurait-il pu créer une maladie comme celle-là ? D'après ce que j'avais pu observer, l'inventeur devait avoir des connaissances en poison, anatomie et maladies. Peut-être un médecin ou quelqu'un ayant fréquenté les facultés de médecine. Se greffait le problème du mode d'administration. On n'avait relevé aucune trace de piqûre sur les corps ce qui excluait l'intraveineuse, et il n'y avait aucune preuve permettant d'accréditer la voie orale, cutanée ou nasale. Un vrai labyrinthe de _pourquoi_ et de _comment_…

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda une voix dans mon dos que je n'eus aucune peine à reconnaître.

Je me tournai vers Harry. Il contemplait Ron d'un air étrange, à la fois triste mais déterminé. En voyant son visage se dessiner en clair-obscur, je me suis brusquement rendue compte à quel point ses traits étaient creusés et ses yeux cernés. Je détournai les yeux vers ses mains où les veines apparaissaient clairement.

« Harry » soufflai-je doucement. « Depuis quand ? »

Ses yeux vitreux se déportèrent vers les miens. Mon dieu… Qu'ils avaient l'air vides !

« Trois heures cette semaine. »

Trois heures… Pourquoi ne l'avais-je remarqué qu'à cet instant ? Peut-être que la fatigue de la journée ajoutée à la découverte de l'état de mes amis m'avaient rendue plus réceptive.

« Tu as dormi _trois heures_ cette _semaine_ et tu n'as _rien_ demandé à Madam Pomfresh ? »

Ton _légèrement_ irrité. Il était tard. J'étais fatiguée. Une migraine pointait gentiment le bout de son nez. Des amis allaient mourir et je n'avais pas pu revoir mes cours de Potion et Métamorphose.

Ron s'agita dans son sommeil. Je lui passai une compresse d'eau fraîche sur le front en lui chuchotant de se rendormir, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

Soupir. Perdu pour perdu, autant faire quelque chose pour Harry. Je le pris résolument par le coude et le menai vers l'Infirmière.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce… »

« Maintenant tu te tais et tu laisses faire les grandes personnes. »

Madam Pomfresh nous regardait, les sourcils arqués. Je la dardai d'un regard colérique.

« Il faudrait un somnifère pour Harry, madame. Il n'a pas dormi plus de trois heures cette semaine et je _refuse_ qu'il reste éveillé plus longtemps. »

Je lâchai toute ma hargne. Hargne contre la stupidité d'Harry. Hargne contre moi-même. Hargne contre mon impuissance à aider Ron, Miceál et les autres. Je savais que c'était stupide mais j'avais besoin de me libérer de ce poids.

Nous repartîmes trois minutes plus tard, le somnifère en poche. Les couloirs ne sont pas rassurants, le soir. Je l'ai déjà dit et le réitère. Sans compter que je n'avais toujours pas résolu le problème des voix dans la nuit, le mois dernier. _Vous n'avez rien vu, Hermione. Rien vu, rien entendu, vous ne savez rien. _J'avais acquiescé mais la curiosité me démangeait. Je n'avais pas été convoquée chez le directeur et aucune enquête n'avait été menée. A croire que l'incident avait été étouffé.

Je coulai un regard vers Harry. Il avançait d'une démarche mécanique, les yeux dans le vague et les mains dans les poches. A quoi pensait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire perdre le sommeil ?

oOo

_Pourquoi ?_

_Que se serait-il passé si Voldemort avait décidé que Neville représentait un plus grand danger ? _

_Que se serait-il passé s'il s'était attaqué à lui ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait Elu ? _

_Où se trouve la réponse ? _

_Qui la détient ? _

_Si les parents de Neville s'étaient mis entre lui et l'Avada Kedavra, aurait-il survécu à ces six années de course-poursuite avec la mort ? _

_Je ne fais que penser à ça, ces temps-ci. A ce qu'aurait été ma vie si Neville avait été choisi à ma place. _

_Jour et nuit…_

… _la même question…_

… _toujours…_

OoO

« Granger ! »

Je me détournai de mon chaudron. Le professeur Rogue se tenait à son bureau, le fantôme de Lady Juliana de Rainborough à ses côtés. Celle-ci me fit un sourire bienveillant en rencontrant mon regard.

« Le directeur vous demande. Prenez vos affaires et déguerpissez. »

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je ramassai mes affaires, murmurai un bref _Evanesco_ et suivis la Dame Grise. J'aimais beaucoup lady Rainborough. Au fil de nos discussions, j'avais apprit à connaître cette femme. Je me retrouvais un peu dans ce qu'elle avait été. Enfant studieuse, elle avait appris la lecture, l'écriture et l'histoire avec ses parents dans la bibliothèque familiale.

« Nous y passions des heures ! » m'avait-elle dit pensivement.

Ana – comme l'appelaient son père et son mari – est morte à vingt-quatre ans, empoisonnée.

J'avais rapidement constaté que la Dame de Serdaigle ne me conduisait pas au bureau du professeur Dumbledore mais à l'Infirmerie. Pourquoi me demandait-on là-bas ? Que se passait-il ? Je demandai des éclaircissements à ma guide mais elle ne m'en fournit pas.

« Le messager ne fait que transmettre les ordres du général, mademoiselle. Il ne connaît pas forcément les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qu'il transporte. »

Je reconnus la véracité de ces propos. Je me rappelle l'angoisse croissante qui étreignait mon cœur à mesure que nous avancions vers une porte que je connaissais bien. Je savais où nous allions et me doutais de ce que j'allais y rencontrer. Je me figeai soudain, à quelques centimètres de l'entrée.

« Je ne peux pas. » soufflai-je.

La Dame Grise revint vers moi. Je me reculai et butai contre un mur. Je ne cessai de fixer la porte, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je ne peux pas » répétai-je. « Je regrette, ça m'est impossible. »

Un sourire indulgent étira les lèvres du fantôme.

« Il le faut, pourtant. Votre ami a besoin de vous. »

« Ce dont il a surtout besoin c'est de sa famille. »

« Vous l'avez accompagné, mademoiselle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous défiler ainsi après le soutien que vous lui avez apporté. Il a _besoin_ de vous. »

Je cessai de fixer la porte et posai les yeux sur le visage de lady Rainborough. De souriant, son visage s'était fait grave… suppliant… Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais j'avais peur… Peur de le voir une dernière fois.

« Personne ne doit mourir sans avoir une main à tenir. »

Ce fut, je crois, l'argument qui me décida. Je pris mes entrailles à une main, la poignée dans l'autre et pénétrai dans l'antre de l'Infirmière. Les patients "normaux" étaient alités, dormant ou bavardant joyeusement. Je détournai la tête et regardai la Dame Grise. Elle me fit un sourire encourageant et disparut de mon champ de vision. J'étais seule, à présent. Je me forçai à avaler la distance qui me séparait de la Porte – répondant par un geste aux salutations - que je poussai avec réticence. On sentait qu'en la franchissant, on pénétrait dans un autre monde. On y percevait une certaine sérénité, une acceptation silencieuse du sort qui leur était réservé. Je me rendis compte que les rayons solaires qui s'infiltraient par les grandes fenêtres nimbaient la pièce d'une aura dorée. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté… _Il existe des milliers d'univers différents du nôtre_ avait dit le professeur Mc Lagan. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans un de ces univers parallèles.

Il y avait, de part et d'autre, deux rangées de box séparés par des voiles blancs. Les Internements semblaient avoir cessés. Etaient recensées à l'heure actuelle vingt-six victimes à différents stades de la maladie. Il n'y avait aucune distinction d'âge, de maison, de sexe ou de couleur de peau. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre eux si ce n'était d'être frappés par le même mal inconnu.

« Miss Granger ? »

Je sursautai. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait face au troisième box à ma droite. Je déglutis et m'avançai vers lui.

« Vous m'avez fait demander ? »

« Pas moi. »

Il me prit par l'épaule et m'introduisit dans la _chambre_ de Miceál. Je ne vis d'abord que le lit sur lequel était étendu mon ami. Il était passé à la dernière étape : momification totale. Une momie blanche sur un lit blanc. Je m'en approchai à pas lents, ignorante des autres personnes présentes. Je discernai la respiration du jeune homme. Faible. Presque inaudible. Régulière.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demandai-je.

« Il meurt. »

Je retins une larme en ayant la confirmation de mon intuition. Un souffle passa les lèvres du mourant. Il murmurait mon nom. Je lui pris la main. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement la tête dans ma direction.

« Bonjour. » lui dis-je en souriant.

Il porta ma main à sa bouche et en embrassa le bout des doigts.

« C'est a… agréable de voir un… un ange se… »

Il ferma les yeux vivement et inspira un grand coup. Ses doigts bandés se crispèrent sur les miens. Madam Pomfresh avait dit que plus ça irait et plus ce serait atroce. Il ne disait rien. Pas un son ne filtrait. _Les grandes douleurs sont toujours silencieuses_, avait dit quelqu'un. Je n'osai imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir. Et malgré tout, il se taisait…

Je retins les larmes de toutes mes forces. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui. J'estimais ne pas avoir le droit de me laisser aller alors que lui avait dû se battre contre cette maladie. C'est un opprobre pour le lion de pleurer face au serpent. J'en ris, à présent. C'était bien le moment de faire la fière.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tourna la tête à sa gauche que je remarquai les deux autres personnes présentes. Un homme et une femme. Lui, vêtu d'un sobre costume cravate et d'une cape noire, arborait les cheveux noirs de Miceál. Il se tenait debout derrière la femme et retenait une de ses mains. Elle, triste ciel d'été drapé dans une cape noire, se livrait au même exercice que moi, sans toutefois y réussir vraiment. Elle avait la main libre de Miceál dans la sienne.

J'avais devant moi ses parents, Tierney et Caireann O'Sé.

…

C'était étrange de retrouver le Parc aussi calme. Etrange mais agréable. J'aimais cette solitude. Ca contrastait plaisamment avec l'agitation de la journée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir _assisté_ à cette journée, un peu comme si j'avais regardé un film au cinéma. Un film muet. J'avais été témoin de ma propre vie, réduite à l'état d'ombre parmi les Hommes. Mes condisciples n'avaient pas compris pourquoi je n'avais pas répondu aux questions des professeurs, comme à mon habitude, pourquoi je n'avais pas touché à mes repas, pourquoi mon regard s'était éteint…

Nous avions veillé Miceál jusqu'à son décès, au milieu de la nuit. J'avais apprit à connaître un petit garçon rusé comme un renard qui passait son temps à faire courir ses parents, à emplir de rire la maison familiale grâce aux farces qu'il manigançait avec ses frères et soeurs. Mr et Mrs O'Sé m'avaient raconté quelques anecdotes de l'enfance de mon ami.

« Un jour, il devait avoir sept ou huit ans, nous étions invités à une soirée chez des amis. C'était la première sortie de ce genre de Miceál. »

Celui-ci avait poussé un gémissement.

« Non maman, ne lui… raconte pas ça. Je… je préfère la laisser sur… sur une bonne… impression. »

« Tu sais, elle est pas si bonne que ça. »

Nous avions éclaté de rire, rire qui s'était fini en quinte de toux pour mon ami. Malgré cette manifestation de la maladie, nous avions fait comme si de rien était.

En début de soirée, je m'étais absentée de l'Infirmerie. J'avais besoin de solitude pour me préparer au deuil que j'allais bientôt devoir faire. Je me revis assise sur les marches menant au parvis de Poudlard, les bras autour des genoux. Il soufflait un vent venant du Nord mais je ne le sentais pas. J'avais fermé les yeux et laissé mon esprit vagabonder, bercée par le bruissement des feuilles sous le vent.

Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps et pourtant, j'en étais venue à l'apprécier. Peut-être même à l'aimer… A vrai dire, j'avais toujours pensé qu'une amitié entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard était une aberration, que ça relevait de l'impossibilité totale. Pourtant, cette _aberration_ avait été réalisée. Par nul autre que moi-même. Et j'aimais cette idée. Je me rendis compte cette nuit-là que j'avais mis tous les Serpentard dans le même sac. A ma plus grande honte, j'avais fait d'eux une copie de Malefoy. Je me rendais compte à présent combien j'avais pu être stupide. Moi qui me croyais intelligente…

Des bruits de pas avaient dispersées mes pensées dans le vent. Le froid mordait ma peau à pleines dents. Caireann O'Sé s'était assise à côté de moi en resserrant les pans de sa cape autour de ses épaules.

« Mon fils vous a en haute estime, mademoiselle. » m'avait-elle dit après un long silence.

« C'est un ami précieux. »

Nouveau moment de silence. J'en avais profité pour regarder mon interlocutrice à la dérobée. Des mèches folles s'étant échappées de son chignon roux d'Irlandaise encadraient un visage fin qu'éclairaient normalement les yeux bleu clair dont la Nature l'avaient pourvue. Je la pensais affable, toujours souriante au vue des pattes d'oie qui bordaient ses yeux, lesquels yeux devaient en temps normal resplendir de bonheur. Je l'imaginais bien volontiers entourée d'enfants, un peu comme Molly Weasley. J'avais souri mentalement à cette comparaison, association qui en amenait aussitôt une autre : comme Caireann O'Sé, Molly Weasley avait un fils qui allait mourir.

« Merci. »

Je m'étais tournée franchement vers la femme et avais haussé un sourcil. Elle avait le regard dans le vague, lointain.

« De quoi ? »

Elle m'avait regardé et son regard s'était éclairé d'une douce flamme.

« D'avoir été là. »

Je lui ai souri. Ces trois mots avaient répondu à la promesse que Ron et moi avions faite à Harry, en début d'année.

« On n'abandonne pas un ami. »

Par ces mots, j'avais visé Miceál mais également Harry. La main de Mrs O'Sé avait recouvert la mienne et l'avait serrée. Pas brutalement. Doucement. Avec reconnaissance. Je l'ai serrée à mon tour. J'ai éprouvé un certain réconfort, à ce contact. Ca faisait du bien de partager sa souffrance avec quelqu'un, même si je me rendais parfaitement compte qu'elles n'avaient rien de comparable.

Une goutte. Deux gouttes. Six gouttes. Vingt gouttes. Petit à petit, le ciel s'était ouvert et laissait déferler sur le pays des trombes d'eaux. Nous avions reflué vers l'intérieur de château comme des papillons de nuit attirés par la lumière. C'est comme ça qu'avait fini mon amitié avec Miceál – physiquement parlant. Car si son corps n'est plus là, son esprit m'accompagne depuis ce jour.

« Hermione ? »

Je sursautai et levai les yeux vers le lieu de provenance de la voix. Deux lanternes vertes brillaient dans la nuit. Comme cette nuit, dans le couloir… Un frisson me saisit au souvenir des sifflements entendus et de la peur qui avait étreint mon cœur.

La personne s'approcha. J'esquissai un geste de recul. Dans un rayon de lune, je distinguai les lunettes d'Harry puis une partie de ses traits. Il était différent, comme ça. Plus mystérieux. Il y avait dans ses yeux une sorte de sagesse qui contrastait énormément avec son âge.

« Je te cherchais. » dit-il en s'asseyant près de moi.

« Tu m'as trouvée. »

Un coup de vent me transporta en début d'année. J'avais adopté la même position que Harry, bras entourant les genoux et yeux dans le vague. Je sentais son regard braqué sur moi mais ne pouvais me résoudre à le regarder. Ca aurait signé l'arrêt de mort du peu de maîtrise de moi que j'avais.

Je sentis une présence dans mon dos avant de voir des bras m'enlacer. Je m'y agrippai. Un torse se colla à mon dos et un menton se posa sur ma tête.

« Il était une fois un petit garçon qui voulait comprendre pourquoi sa meilleure amie était triste. »

La voix rauque raisonnait dans ma tête. J'affermis ma poigne sur les bras de Harry.

« Un soir, il la chercha dans toute l'école. Il s'inquiétait pour elle parce qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses appels de Miroir. Il la retrouva enfin dans le parc, murée dans sa tristesse. »

Je fermai les yeux dans un vain espoir de refouler les larmes qui venaient à l'assaut de mes yeux.

« Harry… »

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Ne fais pas comme moi, Hermione. Ne te laisse pas détruire par la douleur. »

C'était à mon tour de serrer la main de quelqu'un comme un naufragé et sa bouée. Une larme roula sur ma joue et s'écrasa sur le bras de Harry. Nous restâmes ainsi en silence pendant un bon moment, observant la course que se livraient la Lune et les étoiles. Je ne prêtais plus guère attention aux larmes qui inondaient mes joues et les bras de Harry.

« Est-ce qu'on finit un jour par oublier ? Par ne plus souffrir ? » demandai-je soudain.

Harry poussa un soupir et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Rien ne s'efface jamais entièrement. Ce sont les impressions qui s'estompent. »

Son souffle dans mon cou me chatouillait et apaisait mes pleurs. Le flot de larmes se tari. Ne restait que le silence.

Il y eu une lumière, sur le sol. Je regardai dans cette direction et écarquillai les yeux. Devant moi, une espèce de bol d'or était apparu dans lequel reposait ce qui ressemblait plus à de l'or liquide qu'à autre chose. Le tout était entouré d'une légère aura dorée. Cela me faisait penser à la vision du Saint Graal, dans les gravures chrétiennes. Harry dégagea un de ses bras et trempa le bout de son index et de son majeur dans le liquide. Fascinée, je le vis les approcher de moi. Il posa ses doigts dorés sur mon front. Je le sentais y dessiner quelque chose que je suis incapable de définir.

« Vue. Ouïe. Odorat. Toucher. Temps. Conscience. Chair. Espace. Tu vas t'arrêter… »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il égrainait les mots et traçait le dessin, je sentais mes paupières se faire plus lourdes et mon corps plus léger. Les bras de Harry ne me retenaient plus. Mon esprit était libre d'aller où il le voulait, sans se soucier des contraintes physiques. Je lâchai prise et me noyai dans l'immensité de la nuit, faisant corps tour à tour avec les feuilles, les licornes, les esprits…

…

Ce matin-là, il pleuvait dans la Grande Salle. Le plafond magique était barré d'éclairs. Je recréais le son en imaginant le roulement des tambours de guerre. L'excitation coutumière des matins de match emplissait la salle. Tout le monde discutait avec entrain et pariait sur le résultat. Parmi notre petit groupe – agrandit à toute la Maison -, Erin se montrait la plus enjouée.

« Un Cognard bien senti sur Chang et le match est dans la poche ! » avait-elle dit en mimant un écrabouillement.

_La douceur personnifiée_ pensai-je avec un sourire. Le temps m'avait appris à ne pas chercher querelle à Erin Munroe. Si elle se montrait à peu près fair-play sur le terrain, elle arborait sans honte la brutalité de son grand-père à la moindre incartade. J'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où je l'avais sermonnée sur le sujet. J'avais également arrêté de lui demander de ne pas porter sa batte à sa ceinture dans la journée. Je lui avais seulement conseillé d'essayer de ne pas l'utiliser pendant une rixe.

« Ca va, Reuel ? »

Reuel Endean avait été nommé gardien depuis l'Admission de Ron. C'était une sorte de sujet tabou, à la Tour. Pour tous, John – interné juste avant Miceál –, Ron et les autres Internés étaient en Maison de Repos pour se remettre d'une maladie grave – version officielle. Mais mes camarades savaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette histoire. Il ne fallait pas les croire aussi idiots que Rogue aimait à le penser. Beaucoup de questions se posaient mais peu de réponses étaient offertes.

« J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir tous les repas des deux dernières semaines. »

Il avait effectivement l'air un peu vert… Erin lui colla une grande tape dans le dos – geste amical, je suppose. _Ferme la bouche, Reuel_, pensai-je en le voyant gonfler les joues. A l'heure actuelle, je me demande encore comment ce garçon avait pu se retrouver dans l'équipe. C'est vrai, quand on est joueur de Quidditch, l'une des conditions d'embauche principale était d'avoir l'estomac bien accroché. Alors ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Harry vint au secours de notre pauvre Gardien.

« Erin, arrête de le secouer, s'il te plaît. On a encore besoin de lui. »

« Besoin de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas tenir ses tripes en respect ? »

Air sceptique de la demoiselle. Je la comprenais.

« Il ne sait peut-être pas… comment dire… se retenir mais il connaît son boulot comme pas deux. Alors tu vas être gentille et laisser ton coéquipier t'aider à mettre la pâtée aux Serdaigle, d'accord ? Mine de rien, c'est quand même lui qui empêchera l'Ennemi de nous faire passer de vie à trépas. »

Ces paroles auraient pu surprendre un auditeur externe. Elles faisaient en fait référence à l'entraînement que subissaient les joueurs. Harry l'avait mis en scène à la façon d'une bataille. Les Poursuiveurs faisaient augmenter un "_capital vie"_ commun à l'équipe en se passant le Souaffle. Suivant la tactique et les feintes misent en œuvre, le Gris – une sorte d'observateur, Harry le plus souvent – leur allouait des points supplémentaires. Dans cette optique, le rôle du Gardien était prépondérant. En effet, c'était à lui de valider ce _capital vie_ ou de le rendre caduque. S'il empêchait un but de rentrer, il était conservé. Au contraire, si le but était marqué, les joueurs _mourraient_ et il passait un très mauvais quart d'heure. C'était un spectacle fascinant à observer. Nous n'étions jamais à court de surprises et nous demandions toujours ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir inventer. Ils combinaient feintes et parades avec une agilité ahurissante ! Harry en était fier, de son équipe. Oh oui ! Tellement fier ! Il suffisait de voir ses yeux quand il les regardait pendant les matchs ou à l'entraînement… Ils resplendissaient ! Comme avec la DA. La même fierté, le même amour.

« Les enfants, il est temps qu'on y aille, on a encore quelques petites choses à mettre au point. » dit Harry en se levant. « En plus par ce temps, il est nécessaire de revoir certaines choses. »

Une clameur s'éleva de la table. Les deux équipes se rejoignirent aux portes de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent en riant vers le Stade. En repensant à cette journée, je me demande encore si quelqu'un aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite…

oOo

_Et si…_

_Et si Neville avait été choisi à ma place ?_

_Et si ses parents s'étaient interposés devant le sort ?_

_Et si Tom Jedusor n'avait pas rejeté sa femme ? _

_Et si je n'étais pas tenu d'appliquer ce qui est dit dans la Prophétie ? _

_Et si je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'exécuter celui qui ne sait que haïr ?_

_Et si nous…_

_Et si eux…_

_Et si je…_

OoO

Oh Merlin ma tête ! J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes m'a piétiné la cervelle. J'ai pourtant pas fait la fête, hier… Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait, d'ailleurs. Je suis monté au bureau, j'ai traité les urgences et… et rien. Trou noir. Je me relève lentement. Les étoiles dansent la polka devant mes yeux. Depuis quand mon lit est-il aussi dur ? A moins que je ne sois tombé de ma chaise. Je frissonne. J'ouvre les yeux.

Nom de… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Où est-ce que je suis ? C'est quoi, cette pièce ? On dirait un cachot ! Enfin… pour ce que je discerne… La pièce est aussi sombre qu'un conduit de cheminée qui n'a pas vu de ramoneur depuis des siècles. Je ne remarque aucune fenêtre. Mouais… Ca confirme l'idée du cachot. Mais pas ce que j'y fais. Ni comment j'y suis arrivé.

Minute. Je me souviens, je crois. Il y avait une gamine haute comme un gnome, à la porte. Elle avait un miroir sur patte à côté. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qu'elle a dit. Il me semble qu'elle a fait mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-ce que je serais dans son Quartier Général ?

Un rai de lumière passe sous la porte. J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent. Plusieurs personnes. La porte s'ouvre sur une silhouette sombre. La lumière vive me brûle les rétines. Je ferme précipitamment les yeux.

« Debout, Malefoy. Tu es attendu. »

Il me relève sans ménagement et me met une cagoule sur la tête. Je m'accroche au mur pour ne pas tomber. Mes jambes ne me portent que très sommairement. Un frisson me parcoure la colonne vertébrale. Je remarque que je suis pieds nus. Je sens le frottement du pantalon sur mes chevilles ainsi que le tissu de la chemise. L'honneur est sauf, c'est déjà ça.

Je me casse à moitié la figure dans un escalier qui me donne le tournis puis passe dans un endroit à peine plus grand que la cage d'escalier. Nous nous arrêtons. J'entends des pas étouffés puis une porte qui s'ouvre. Un courant d'air.

« Bienvenue, Drago. »

Cette voix… C'est… Non ! Impossible ! Il a été… Comment peut-il… Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Je sens sa main froide sur mon bras. Une mimique de dégoût tord ma bouche. Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas la voir. Sa poigne se resserre. Je sens ses ongles sur ma peau. Nous nous remettons en marche. D'après les échos qui me parviennent, je déduis que la salle dans laquelle je me trouve est de grande dimension. Certes pas aussi grande que la Grande Salle à Poudlard mais ça correspondrait assez à la salle de bain des Préfets.

Je n'entends rien. Juste l'échos des pas de mes _guides_ dans cette grande salle vide. Il me fait m'agenouiller. Je ne l'entends pas s'éloigner. Et maintenant, que suis-je sensé faire ? Faire une prière à la façon des musulmans ? Je ne sais pas dans quelle direction se trouve La Mecque. Me tourner les pouces ? Ca risque d'être un peu difficile, avec les mains attachées dans le dos.

On m'enlève la cagoule. Je cligne des yeux et regarde autour de moi. La pièce est, comme je le pensais, de dimensions respectables. Des rayons lumineux percent la crasse accumulée sur les fenêtres. Rayons de Lune ? Rayon de jour ? Je ne sais pas. De la simple lumière qui me rassure. J'admire les grains de poussière qui dansent dans les faisceaux. J'aimais faire ça, quand j'étais petit. Quand Père n'était pas dans les parages, s'entend.

De part et d'autre de la salle, des Mangemorts sont alignés comme pour faire une haie d'honneur. En l'honneur de qui ? De quoi ? Au bout de cette allée improvisée se trouvent les Ténèbres. Des volutes de brouillard noir qui semblent tournoyer autour de quelque chose, comme une sorte de bouclier protecteur. _Il_ doit être là, selon toute logique. Devant moi, décalé sur la droite, il y a lui. Cet être honni depuis ma naissance.

Mon père.

Mon père avec ce sourire suffisant. Mon père avec cette lueur mortelle dans les yeux. Il me hait. Je l'ai déshonoré. J'ai sali le nom des Malefoy par mon obstination à vouloir être Gris. J'ai jeté la honte sur notre famille en refusant de me joindre aux Forces du Mal. Il me hait. Je vais payer. Cher. Je ne m'attends pas à autre chose. Je le défie d'un sourire. Faites comme bon vous semble, Père. Je ne regrette rien. A part mon sang. _Votre_ sang qui bouillonne dans mes veines. _Votre_ sang qui vous a trahi. _Votre_ sang que vous allez probablement tuer.

Il y a un mouvement dans les Ombres. Mon père me quitte des yeux et se tourne vers elles. Ils s'inclinent tous. Une brèche s'ouvre dans l'épais brouillard, dévoilant peu à peu celui devant qui tous tremblent. Je m'attendais à trouver quelqu'un avec un visage humain. Horrible déception. Je me fais violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux devant ce… cette chose. Je me demande pourquoi on le craint. Pour son aspect physique ou pour ses pouvoirs ? Car oui, il est puissant. Ca se sent. Il irradie de lui une telle puissance ! C'en est effarant. Je suis sûr que s'il claquait des doigts, je serais expédié en Nouvelle Zélande avant d'avoir pu dire Quidditch.

« Voici donc le jeune Mr Malefoy. » Sa voix n'est qu'un sifflement. Je frissonne malgré moi. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, jeune homme. »

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se lève et s'approche lentement de moi. Mon père s'éloigne de quelques pas. Je ne baisse pas la tête. Je le fixe malgré mon dégoût. Il est absolument hors de question que je me laisse impressionner.

« Il te ressemble, Lucius. » Je sens mon estomac bondir au bord de mes lèvres quand sa main glacée caresse ma joue. Je fuis son regard mais ne baisse aucunement la tête. Je regarde un point devant moi en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne semble pas en avoir cure. Il s'en amuse, plutôt. « Que d'orgueil, que fierté… » Il me prend le menton entre ses longs doigts et me force à le regarder. Il ne sourit plus. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs mais sa voix reste douceâtre. « Attention, Drago. Ce sont des armes à double tranchant. »

Il lâche mon menton et regarde au-dessus de mon épaule, vers mon premier guide.

« Tu féliciteras ton fils, Cormac. Il a fait du bon travail. »

Cormac… Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Il me semble avoir rencontré quelqu'un portant ce nom, il y a longtemps. Je tourne légèrement la tête. Un homme est incliné face au Lord Noir. D'après la peau de ses mains, je déduis qu'il est d'origine africaine.

« Il est présent, Maître. Je l'ai rappelé pour le week-end. »

Quelqu'un sort du rang et s'approche. Je ne distingue pas sa figure, dissimulée sous un ample capuchon brun. En revanche, la voix qui en sort m'est familière. Je la côtoie depuis une bonne dizaine d'années.

« Je remercie mon Maître de la confiance qu'Il m'a accordée. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Bien sûr ! Cormac Zabini ! Père l'invitait souvent au Manoir… Blaise relève légèrement la tête. Je peux voir ses yeux se poser sur les miens. Il a un sourire en coin et me fait un clin d'œil. _Surprise, Malefoy_, semble-t-il dire.

« La Marque flotte-t-elle sur Poudlard ? »

Blaise… Je croyais… Je devrais savoir qu'à Serpentard, c'est chacun pour soi. Je croyais pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il m'a trahi. Toute notion de prudence s'échappe de mon esprit à cette évidence. Je me jette sur lui. Je sais que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose mais j'ai besoin de lui faire savoir que je le hais. J'ai à peine le temps de le renverser d'un coup d'épaule dans le ventre que je me retrouve à terre, hurlant de douleur.

A travers mes larmes, je peux voir mon père, baguette à la main. Cette vision ne m'étonne pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière, du reste. Il lève le sort. J'ai la gorge en feu et le visage inondé de larmes. Mes paumes sont en sang. Je me suis planté les ongles dedans. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver ma respiration.

« Je déteste ce genre d'initiatives. Apprends-lui les bonnes manières, Lucius. »

Mon père s'incline. Quand il se tourne vers moi, il me lance un regard noir. Oh que oui, il va me les apprendre. Et pas de la meilleure des façons. Deux Mangemorts sortent des rangs et me traînent hors de la salle, à la suite de Père. Les lourdes portes se referment sur moi dans un bruit sourd qui me fait penser à un Juge abattant son marteau après avoir prononcé la sentence.

…

Je m'adosse au mur contre lequel j'ai cogné lorsqu'ils m'ont gentiment ramené à mon cachot. Dire qu'on m'y a déposé comme un papillon sur une fleur serait un mensonge éhonté. Résumons la situation : je me suis fait enlever, j'ai atterri chez Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y suis et Blaise, que je croyais mon frère juré, n'est en fait qu'un sale traître.

Bon… Eh bien au moins je suis en vie ! Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps mais c'est déjà ça. Avec tout ça, mon mal de tête n'est toujours pas passé. J'aurais mieux fait de rester couché, hier matin… A supposer que tout ça ait bien eu lieu hier.

« J'ai failli attendre. »

Deux solutions : ou j'entends des voix – et dans ce cas je suis bon pour Ste Mangouste -, ou il y a quelqu'un avec moi et je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Un froissement de tissu attire mon regard à gauche de la porte. Un _Lumos_ murmuré et le cachot s'éclaire. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, mon père est là. Ca me fait penser à Mère qui restait à mon chevet quand j'étais malade, étant petit. Sauf que Père ne ferait jamais ça. La force des Malefoy, la fierté des Malefoy, l'honneur des Malefoy. Voilà tout ce à quoi il pense.

« Change de regard, Drago. »

Je baisse les yeux. Règle numéro un : ne jamais le contrarier sous peine de sévères remontrances. Croyez-en mon expérience.

« Le Maître te fait un immense honneur en pensant à t'intégrer dans ses troupes. »

_Il y avait d'autres moyens de me faire part de cette nouvelle_, je pense. Ainsi c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Pas que je m'attendais à autre chose mais sait-on jamais. Père est-il au courant de mes souhaits, concernant une quelconque allégeance ?

« Depuis des années, tu rêves de servir le Maître et j'apprend il y a quelques semaines que tu refuses. Pourquoi ? »

Il est au courant. Merci, Blaise. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à lui dire en face. Une bonne chose, en fin de compte.

« Ce qu'on me propose n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mes intérêts. »

Il y a un bruit étouffé, une sorte de _glap_, comme le bruit que produit un pendu lorsque la corde se tend. Tiens, excellente idée. Imaginer mon père, les mains attachées dans le dos, perché sur un tabouret branlant, une corde pesant sur ses épaules. Je me demande à quoi il penserait, à l'instant où la corde écraserait sa trachée.

« Tes intérêts ? » Voix à peine plus infléchie que d'habitude. Il s'est vite repris. Normal. Leçon numéro deux : un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas croire que je vais m'engager sans rien avoir en retour. »

Il ne hausse qu'un sourcil mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Un sourire me monte aux lèvres. Que j'aime le déstabiliser ! C'est un plaisir rare que je savoure pleinement dès qu'il se présente.

« J'étais encore dans le sein de ma mère quand vous avez décidé de ma destinée. Toute mon enfance, je vous ai obéi, m'efforçant de vous donner satisfaction, vous prenant pour modèle. J'ai grandi, à présent. Je suis en âge de choisir mon chemin. »

« Tu choisis les faibles ! »

J'ai toujours pensé que nous aurions cette discussion dans la Bibliothèque du Manoir. Il semble que le Destin en ait décidé autrement.

« Les Malefoy n'ont _jamais_ côtoyé la Bourbe ! Je refuse que mon sang soit souillé par une telle alliance ! »

« Faites-moi une offre, alors. »

Je nous imagine sans mal assis face à face dans les bergères, un verre à la main, lui voulant un rapport sur les bénéfices de la semaine et moi lui racontant comment j'ai fait taire ce crétin de Douglas au dernier Conseil.

« Tu as toujours voulu le pouvoir. En rejoignant les Ombres, tu en auras plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer ! »

« Du pouvoir, oui, mais avec quoi en retour ? Une vie d'esclave, de pantin dépourvu de volonté. J'ai goûté à la liberté, Père, et je ne suis pas près de la laisser me filer entre mes doigts. Motion refusée. »

Père plisse les yeux devant mon air suffisant. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme une seconde nature. Après tout, j'ai été élevé dans l'idée que les Malefoy sont supérieurs aux autres sorciers. Essayez d'effacer presque dix-sept ans de bourrage de crâne en cinq minutes, vous verrez à quel point c'est facile.

« Je te reconnais bien là, mon fils… Jeune homme avide d'indépendance, de reconnaissance, de pouvoir. Comme tu l'as toujours été. » C'est moi qui rêve ou il a vraiment l'air nostalgique ? « Je n'ai pas toujours été un très bon père. » C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! « J'ai voulu faire ce que je croyais bon pour toi. J'ai toujours fait en sorte que tu sois le meilleur et je n'ai pas été avare en moyens pour que tu le deviennes. Tu avais les meilleurs précepteurs, étant enfant. »

La vieille Mrs Spinhug, par exemple. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu la détester ! Sentiment réciproque après le malheureux _accident_ dont elle a été victime ce _tragique_ jour de Décembre. Mais quelle idée aussi de descendre les marches menant au Parc alors que les escaliers sont gelés ? Un accident est si vite arrivé… Je sens un sourire malveillant à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Une vieille chanson française refait surface, lointain souvenir d'une enfance chimérique. _Je ne regrette _rien, disait-elle. Effectivement. Je ne regrette rien.

« Je t'ai poussé à être le meilleur en cours. Pourtant, tu as été dépassé par une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe. Et ne parlons pas du Quidditch où Potter rayonne comme un roi. Tu as toujours été laissé derrière, à la traîne comme un perdant ! »

Enfoncez le clou, je vous en prie. Comme si je n'avais pas assez des Serpentard pour me rappeler mes défaites. Comme si je ne me rendais pas moi-même compte que Potter était le meilleur. Ne me croyez pas aveugle, Père. Je suis loin de l'être.

« J'avais honte, Drago. Un Malefoy, héritier d'une lignée Pure, battu par une Sang-de-Bourbe, un Balafré et un Weasley ! J'ai essayé de faire de toi un sorcier digne de ce nom. Je comprends mon erreur, aujourd'hui. Tu n'étais pas suffisamment poussé. Tu n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, je suppose. Pourtant je sais qu tu peux refaire surface. »

Et revenir du bon côté, marcher dans les pas de mes illustres ancêtres qui ont fait du Clan Malefoy ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, qui l'ont mené à la place qui est la sienne. Etre un bon Héritier. Suivre la Tradition familiale, qu'importe où elle peut mener la Famille. Car il n'est plus question d'individu. Il n'en a, d'ailleurs, jamais été question. Les intérêts des Malefoy en premier, les intérêts de Drago plus tard, un jour, peut-être. Y a-t-il jamais eu un Drago ? A-t-il seulement existé ? Qui suis-je ? Drago ? Malefoy ? Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête.

« Tu es ambitieux, Drago. Avide de pouvoir. Depuis tout petit. Tu as toujours voulu être le meilleur. Je me souviens de tes cours d'escrime, de ta volonté à défaire l'adversaire à tout prix. Il y avait une telle férocité dans tes assauts… Tu t'es bien assagi en grandissant. Je me demande pourquoi. »

C'est facile. L'éloignement. Le développement de la pensée personnelle. L'observation. La déduction. C'est fou ce que j'ai pu apprendre rien qu'en étudiant les personnes de mon entourage. Rien de mieux pour forger son talent théâtral qu'une famille rigoriste et un environnement froid, pourri par la corruption et le mensonge.

« Dis-moi, Drago, voudrais-tu redevenir le meilleur ? »

« Je suis toujours le meilleur. »

Ouais, bon… Tout est relatif !

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à battre Granger ? »

Battre Granger… Lui clouer le clapet une bonne fois pour toutes…

« Si tu es le meilleur, pourquoi ne gagnes-tu jamais contre Potter ? » Potter… « Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais réussi à remporter un seul match contre Gryffondor ? » J'ai essayé… « Tu te prétends le meilleur mais tu es faible. » Faible… « Faible ! Tu es incapable de te montrer digne du sang Pur qui est le tien ! » Un Sang-Pur n'est pas faible… « Tu te fais battre par Potter et la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Même elle est plus digne de la pureté que toi ! Je devrais… »

« LA FERME ! »

Il est allé trop loin. Je ne suis pas un faible ! Je n'ai _jamais_ été faible ! Un Malefoy ne connaît pas la faiblesse ! Un Malefoy se remet de tout, je retrouverai la grandeur qui doit être la mienne ! Je clouerai définitivement le clapet de cette Sang-de-Bourbe de bas étage qu'il ose prétendre digne de la Pureté de Sang ! Par tous les moyens, je la ferai taire à jamais !

« Alors voilà… Il suffit de parler de Granger pour te faire réagir… La simple mention de la supériorité de cette _créature_ sur toi te met en rage. Tu ne supportes pas que la Bourbe te soit supérieure. C'est digne d'un vrai Serpentard. Maintenant, dis-moi, mon fils. Aimerais-tu renvoyer Granger dans la fange d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir ? »

La renvoyer dans sa Bourbe ? Plaisante perspective… Régner sur Poudlard comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis le premier jour. Rétablir la grandeur de Serpentard et tenir les Gryffondor en respect. Restaurer l'honneur des Malefoy… Si je pouvais…

« Veux-tu rester un éternel perdant, demeurer à jamais dans l'ombre de la gloire de Potter ? Ne veux-tu pas avoir ta place dans les Etoiles ? »

Plus de Potter, plus de Granger… Se débarrasser de la vermine du Monde Sorcier. Fin du règne de Sa Sainteté Potter, place à moi, Drago Malefoy ! Adieu Potter, tu seras oublié des mémoires et des livres d'histoire, tu ne seras plus qu'une simple fable qu'on racontera comme on conte autour des feux l'histoire de vieux fantômes errant entre mémoire et oubli. Le fabuleux Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, sera oublié de ses pairs. A jamais. Grâce à moi. _A cause_ de moi. La reconnaissance de mes talents. Enfin.

« Comment ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Je sais qu'il m'a compris. Il veut juste m'entendre lui dire ces mots qu'il espère. Il veut savourer sa victoire. Mais je m'en fiche, de ses désirs. Fini les désirs du Malefoy. Drago prend les rennes. Allez au diable, Père. J'agis en mon nom propre et de ma volonté personnelle. Comme je l'ai voulu. Si ma volonté croise la vôtre, ce ne sera qu'un pur hasard.

« Comment écraser Potter et Granger ? Comment les faire disparaître ? »

Weasley n'est pas un problème, c'est un abruti. Je me demande bien comment il a fait pour survivre à tout ce que le Trio de Gryffondor a déjà vécu. Sûrement grâce à Potter et Granger. Ce type est une honte pour les Sang-Pur… Et dire que cette engeance est de ma famille…

« Rien de plus simple. Rejoins-nous. »

« Et perdre ma liberté ? »

« Mais que gagnes-tu, en échange ? Du pouvoir ! Plus que tu n'en peux imaginer ! Pouvoir de régenter la vie à Poudlard et plus tard dans tout le pays, pouvoir d'agir comme bon te semble ! Pouvoir d'éliminer Potter à jamais… »

Ca vaudrait le coup… Peut-être que je pourrais… Peut-être qu'un essai… Quoique, je ne crois pas que demander au Lord Noir une période d'essai soit possible. Peut-être que Père pourrait intervenir… Oui, lui pourrait parler au Mage Noir. Il pourrait lui dire que je signe s'il m'aide à les faire taire.

« Peut-être… »

Je m'arrête. Mon idée m'apparaît soudain comme terriblement idiote. Demander à Père. C'est stupide. Je suis un Malefoy. Un Malefoy n'a peur de rien. Et pourtant… Pourtant j'ai peur. Peur de ce qui peut arriver. Peur de ce que je peux devenir. Peur des conséquences de mes choix. Pour moi. Pour le autres. Pour le monde.

Non.

Si j'ai peur, c'est que je doute donc que je ne suis pas sûr de moi, de mes choix. Père a peut-être réussi à me persuader d'éliminer Granger et Potter mais je ne suis pas certain que m'engager auprès de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom soit une bonne chose. Je peux toujours résoudre ce problème par moi-même. Je suis assez fort pour ça, quoiqu'en dise Père. Je lui prouverai que Drago Malefoy n'est pas un Faible. Je J'entends gérer ma vie comme _je_ l'entends et non en fonction de la volonté d'un tiers.

« Je t'écoute, fils. »

Mon estomac se ressere. Me considère-t-il vraiment comme un fils ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, pour lui ? Un simple amas de chair et de sang qu'il modèle à sa guise. C'est ce que je suis pour lui.

« Non. »

Père hausse légèrement un sourcil. Il ne comprend pas ce que je veux dire.

« Non ? »

« Je refuse cette allégeance. »

Le sourire qu'arborait mon père se transforme lentement en une mince, _très_ mince ligne. Les yeux calculateurs se sont mués en deux sphères de glace à l'énoncé de ces mots. Mon sang se glace en entrapercevant ce qui m'attend. Il ne me fera pas de cadeau. En une journée, j'ai plus bafoué son autorité qu'en dix-sept ans de soumission. Et ça, il ne le supporte pas. Je devrais m'écraser devant sa volonté mais je n'en fais rien. Au contraire. Je me dresse. Je fixe mes propres règles.

« Tu… refuses ? »

Je le fixe dans les yeux, plus volontaire que jamais. Je veux lui prouver que je ne serai plus jamais son jouet. Jamais plus je ne serai l'esclave de quelqu'un ! Je me redresse et carre les épaules. Je sens une pointe de peur dans mon esprit mais la repousse fermement. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur.

La pièce s'emplit d'une aura dangereuse, maléfique. Avant de pouvoir esquisser un geste, je me retrouve traîné dans les couloirs, l'étau des doigts de mon père autour de mon cou. J'arrive à peine à respirer. On dit que la force d'un homme se décuple lorsqu'il est en colère. Je n'ose imaginer ce dont est capable un homme enragé. Les feux des Forges de l'Enfer doivent faire pale figure, à côté. Je me débats pour avaler quelques goulées d'air. La pression qu'exercent les doigts froids qui m'enserrent la gorge se fait plus forte.

« Tu vas avoir l'honneur de faire part de ta décision à qui de droit. »

Sa voix glaciale m'emplit de terreur. Je suis à nouveau un enfant qui vient de défier son père. J'ai huit ans. Encore une fois, je me suis opposé à la volonté de Père. Encore une fois, ma place m'a été rappelée. Pour la première fois, Mère n'est pas là. Je dois apprendre à faire face aux conséquences de mes actes.

Nous arrivons dans la salle dans laquelle j'ai découvert la traîtrise de Blaise. Père me jette littéralement sur le sol, au pied du trône de pierre. Je me mets à quatre pattes et tousse en essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

« Eh bien Lucius, étrange façon de traiter son fils. » dit une voix doucereuse au-dessus de moi.

Ma respiration revient peu à peu, me permettant d'observer la situation. La salle est presque vide, mis à part quelques groupes de Mangemorts inclinés de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale. Père a dû interrompre quelque chose si j'en juge par la personne à côté de moi. Ils devaient être en train de faire un compte-rendu de je ne sais quoi.

« Dis-lui ! Dis-lui, espèce d'avorton ! »

Le Mage Noir hausse un sourcil et me regarde. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Peut-être qu'il se dit que Père a perdu la boule. Ne me voyant pas répondre, Père m'envoie un coup de pied dans le ventre qui me coupe le souffle durement récupéré.

« Dis-lui, traître à ta race ! Dis-lui que tu as osé refuser de te joindre aux Ombres ! »

_Pourquoi le dirais-je puisque vous venez de le faire ?_ Un coup bien placé me fait cracher du sang dont le goût métallique reste dans ma bouche. Mes bras flanchent, je tombe sur le côté et me roule instinctivement en position fœtale.

« Suffit, Lucius. » Le Lord Noir vient s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Me prenant le menton, il me regarde dans les yeux. « Ainsi tu as rejeté ma proposition. Dommage. » Il relâche ma tête et je ferme les yeux, gagné par le brouillard de l'inconscience. Je ne peux qu'entendre la sentence avant de basculer.

« Fais-en ce que tu veux, Lucius. »

Je lâche prise.

…

**Ouelcome** **tou la fin du chapitre ! La commandante de bord et l'équipage vous souhaitent un bon séjour au sol et espèrent vous revoir sur les lignes Air Plume. **

**_Incroyable_, qu'elle a même dit la patronne. M'enfin peut importe le temps que ça a prit, l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit là, non ? Non ? Youhouuuuuuuuuu ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Bon… On passe direct aux RAR, alors ? **

La meilleure des patronnes en preums, j'ai nommé la grande, l'unique **Kazy** On applaudit bien fort celle grâce à qui y'a pas de fautes de participes (suis nulle pour ça, que voulez-vous) et qui a fait en sorte que ça soit cohérent. (_J'ai mis une réponse, z'avez-vu patron ?)_ Marfi très beaucoup, patron.

Bonchoir zaussi **Cemeil** (ch'peux vraiment dire que c'est le soir puisqu'il est 20.48). Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique dans les couloirs, le Riry ? Aucune idée (_tête de Cemeil : oO hein !)_ Elle a entendu quelqu'un, Hermione ? Ah oui ! Me rappelle. Bah… Ch'sais pas, j'y ai pas encore pensé. Pour ce que devient Drago, t'as une partie de la réponse un peu plus haut. Mwouahaha la Boîte ! Moi je sais, moi je sais ! (quoique…) Bah en fait, si t'es pas sur la liste, tu risques rien si tu croises les mômes Croft. Mwouarf les TPE ! J'les ai eu, ces sagouins ! Le bac… euh… (_siffle_) question suivante, tu veux ? Bah 'reusement qu'on y survit ! Vous seriez dans la merde pour la suite, sinon ! Allez, zoubi et à la prochaine !

Hey **Mimi !** Comment qu'tu vas ti bien ? La curiosité est un mauvais défaut ! Pour le coup des review qui s'effacent, je te conseille de les faire d'abord sur Word pis après tu fais juste un copier/collé et basta ! Ch'connais la flemme, c'est ma meilleure amie. Pour les questions que tu te poses, j'espère (pas) que tu as trouvé les réponses dans c'te chapitre, sinon tu les poses (t'as le choix des armes : mail ou review ou alors carrément msn). Comment t'as deviné que j'y répondrai pas ? Bon, ok, j'exagère. Ca dépend de la question. Ché bien, t'as bien recopié le nom d'la prof (t'auras droit à un carambar). _Beu_ _and love, col bè_, c'est noté ! J'ai encore des Carambars dans le placard, si tu veux (nan, 'fin moi j'dis ça comme ça, mine de rien, juste histoire que…). Pleure pas, tu les auras tes carambars ! Pis c'est pas la longueur de la review qui compte, c'est le fait qu'elle soit là. Sur ces paroles ô combien philosophiques, ch'te laisse. Tcho !

Fichtre ! Une nouvelle ! Tout le monde se lève et dit bonjour à la dame ! Bonjour **Lilynette** ! Ouelcome chez nous ! Ca fait du bien de voir des nouvelles têtes (pas que je vous aime pas, les autres, faites-moi pas écrire quoi j'ai pas écrit !) Pour ce qui est du temps au postage… euh… bah je plaide coupable, ça traîne (allez vous plaindre chez les Muses ou chez les profs). Marfi pour le compliment, ça fait chonoceur Byeuh !

**C'est marrant mais on tourne en moyenne à quatre review par chapitre ('me demande comment ça fait d'en avoir une cinquantaine d'un coup / Vous savez, vous ?). **

**Bon ben ch'crois j'ai plus rien à dire. **

**OdP7 devrait arriver je-ne-sais-pas-quand MAIS je sais ce qu'il y aura dedans (bicause que ça devait faire partie du 6 mais que le patron a dit que ça faisait truffe). Grande première, me direz-vous. **

**Allez, ciao tout le monde les gens ! On s'appelle on s'fait une bouffe !**

**Mamazelle** **Plume, 01/10/05, 21.18 **


	9. Chapitre VII

**Les Ombres du Passé**

**Autrice** Moi, et si zêtes pas contents, c'est la même chose.

**Bienvenue dans notre nouveau jeu : le Kikéaki ! A vous de retrouver ce qui appartient à Ma'am Rowling et à Mam'zelle 'seis. Allez-y, c'est pas dur et y'a rien à gagner ! **

**Réchumé** Installez-vous confortablement et prêtez l'oreille. Je m'en vais vous conter la fin d'une époque, comment je l'ai vécue, comment l'a vécue celui que tous appelaient le Survivant, celui que plus tard j'appelais mon frère.

**Réchumé** **du zépichode préchédent : **Voyons un peu… Nous sommes le dernier week-end de Mai, Finale de Quidditch Gryffondor vs. Serdaigle. Poudlard est endeuillé par la mort de certains élèves. La partie Malefoy du chapitre précédent n'a pas d'incidences ici (on le retrouve que dans… un petit bout de temps.).

**Note :** Le prologue a été trifouillé pour s'adapter à un petit changement qui sera effectif un peu plus tard dans l'histoire. Quelques détails des chapitres précédents ont également été trafiqués (rien de bien important mais ça me tenait à cœur). Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture ;)

**7- Oscall an Dorras**

C'est curieux de constater que les journées décisives commencent comme toutes les autres. Un petit déjeuner entre amis, des rires et puis tout bascule. Des cris. Un goût de larmes de sang dans la bouche. Le cadavre d'un ami avec qui on a discuté deux minutes avant. Toutes les Grandes Journées commencent ainsi, consciemment ou non. Par un dernier moment de normalité, d'amitié. De vie.

-:-

_Tic vous riez_

_Tac vous disparaissez_

-:-

L'Infirmerie me parut plus bruyante, ce matin-là. Madam Pomfresh allait d'un lit à l'autre, permettant à tel patient d'aller voir le match, se fâchant contre un autre qui exigeait d'y assister, et ainsi de suite. Elle ne me vit pas traverser ses positions, je gagnai ainsi sans encombre l'arrière-salle.

Il y avait à présent six lits vides. Six camarades décédés. Karlin Citfooth, Jeremiah Tilney et Elinas Pickford étaient les derniers recensés, la dernière ayant succombé la veille. Un jour après Miceál… Je m'approchai du lit de Ron en observant les autres malades. Ils n'avaient pas été touchés en même temps, pourtant leur état semblait le même. La maladie progressait rapidement. _Trop_ rapidement. A cette vitesse, tous seraient morts d'ici deux semaines. La dernière Internée à se momifier était Athenays Thusfalls, Poufsouffle, dix-huit ans et lieutenant de la section Duel du Groupe de Défense. Les Thusfalls étaient une grande famille sorcière qui faisait partie de la Ligue Britannique de Duels depuis sa création, c'était dire le niveau de qualification de ses membres. Nombre d'entre eux avaient fait partie de la Brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette ou avaient été des Aurors reconnus qui avaient eu l'honneur de protéger les Grands du Monde Magique. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Athenays était là mais une chose était sûre : elle n'avait pas eu le temps de contre-attaquer. Le temps ou _l'envie_.

Je m'approchai de mon ami endormi. Posant le paquet que les Jumeaux avaient envoyé ce matin sur sa table de chevet, je l'observai pensivement. Il n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau de momification avancée mais s'en approchait à grands pas, son Internement ayant été effectif cinq jours auparavant. Pendant ce laps de temps, ma vie avait pris un nouveau tournant. Un tournant vers le monde adulte. Je savais ce qu'était la mort. Je savais ce que valait la vie. Je savais ce que c'était que de voir mourir quelqu'un. Malgré tout, c'était toujours difficile à affronter.

Je passai une main sur son front. Il avait de la fièvre, son front était humide et chaud. Comme tous les Internés « de longue date », un câble disparaissait dans ses narines et reliait ses poumons pour lui permettre de respirer plus facilement. J'allais le perdre sous peu, je le savais. Je l'avais su depuis le début. La mort de Miceál m'avait plongée un peu plus dans une réalité que j'avais mis des années à accepter, une réalité noire, triste, vide de mes amis et des personnes qui m'étaient chères. Je n'en voulais pas et pourtant, elle était mienne.

-:-

_Tic fait le balancier de l'horloge_

_Tac font les ciseaux_

-:-

Qu'allait-il se passer si Harry disparaissait à son tour ? Que deviendrais-je ? J'avais bien conscience que j'étais égoïste, que le bien de la Communauté Sorcière devait passer avant le mien, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à penser au collectif. Ce n'était pas la Communauté qui avait vécu avec Harry pendant six ans. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait vécu ce que nous avions vécu, ce n'était pas elle qui s'était sortie de situations en apparence impossibles. Notre amitié avait puisée sa force dans les larmes versées, dans les épreuves endurées, dans l'amour qui nous liait. Et ça, la Communauté ne le comprendrait pas. Jamais. Les sorciers ne voyaient en Harry que le Survivant, le Garçon qui pourrait venir à bout de Voldemort. Ils ne faisaient aucun cas de ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait.

« Miss Granger ? »

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement vers le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait revêtu une chasuble violette sur une robe blanche. Il me faisait penser à mon grand-père – sauf pour la robe. J'eus envie de me réfugier contre lui, de sentir sa barbe blanche me caresser le nez et me dire que tout irait bien, que tout ça n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar duquel j'allais bientôt me réveiller. J'avais besoin d'être rassurée, de laisser les soucis de ma vie sur le pas d'un cœur qui m'enroberait de douceur et d'insouciance.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Comment iriez-vous en étant au chevet de votre meilleur ami mourrant ? Comment iriez-vous deux jours après la mort d'un ami ? Comment iriez-vous en ayant peur jusqu'au fond de vos tripes pour la vie de votre deuxième meilleur ami ? Comment iriez-vous en contemplant ces lits pleins de morts en sursit ?

« Oui. Merci. »

Dumbledore porta son regard sur les tentures qui séparaient les malades. Elles ondulaient légèrement sous la petite brise qui passait à travers la fissure d'un carreau. Etrange opposition entre ce doux souffle et la bourrasque extérieure. Un peu comme l'Infirmerie. La porte séparait la vie de la mort, le calme de l'agitation.

« Vous n'êtes pas au match ? »

« J'avais un paquet à déposer à Ron avant d'y aller. Et vous ? »

Je me rendis compte de mon impolitesse et allai m'en excuser quand Dumbledore m'interrompit d'un sourire amusé.

« J'ai fait un petit détour pour voir si tout allait bien ici. »

Je renonçai à lui faire comprendre qu'ici se trouvaient des _enfants_ qui allaient _mourir_ et dont on n'avait trouvé _aucun traitement_ à la maladie qui les tuait à petit feu. Il devait être au courant et faire comme si de rien n'était, une façon d'être optimiste. Discutable, certes, mais efficace. Je remarquai cependant que la brillance habituelle des yeux du Directeur n'était pas totalement au rendez-vous. Il devait avoir fait ses classes à la _Central School of Speech and Drama_ pour arriver à maintenir l'illusion.

« Mr Weasley n'est pas trop déçu de ne pas jouer aujourd'hui ? »

« Il s'en remettra. » Au moins une chose dont il guérira. « Je pense que le fait de savoir ses buts protégés est un réconfort. Il avait déjà repéré Reuel aux sélections et avait dit à Harry qu'il avait sa place assurée dans l'équipe d'ici deux ans. » Le diagnostique de Ron s'était avéré juste partout sauf sur le temps qu'il prendrait pour intégrer l'équipe. « C'est un bon joueur mais c'est son premier match et l'enjeu est de taille. »

« La Finale… Je préfère ne pas imaginer sa nervosité. » Il avait un rire dans la voix.

« Il a presque rendu son petit déjeuner. »

Dumbledore éclata franchement de rire. Cela sonnait bizarrement, ici, comme si nous avions commis un sacrilège. Mais rien ne se passa, aucune punition divine ne s'abattit sur nos têtes. Je me permis d'esquisser un sourire.

Nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement sur le chemin du Stade, protégés de la pluie par le parapluie rouge que tenait Dumbledore. Je lui appris que les parents de Miceál m'avaient priés d'assister à son enterrement, trois jours plus tard. J'appréhendais un peu cette épreuve. Je n'avais pas vraiment connu Miceál, je ne savais presque rien de sa famille, de ses envies, de lui. J'allais me retrouver entourée d'inconnus à parler d'un inconnu. Je m'en ouvris à Dumbledore qui me rassura avec un sourire.

« Tout se passera bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les O'Sé ne feront pas de manières. Tels que je les connais, la famille seule sera présente. Miceál vous considérait comme une amie, vous l'avez accompagnée dans ses derniers instants et plus que tout, vous lui avez permit de partir en paix. Pour ça, ils vous accueilleront comme un membre à part entière de leur famille. Alors croyez-moi quand je vous dis que tout ira bien. »

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête et nous nous mîmes en route. Le coup d'envoi était prévu à onze heures. Le stade était noir d'une population bariolée que l'averse n'avait pas dégoûtée. Il y avait ici des banderoles acclamant Gryffondor, là des dizaines fanions aux couleurs de Serdaigle, et de partout s'élevaient des chants à la gloire de l'une des deux équipes. C'était cette ambiance festive qui me choqua le plus. Certains de leurs amis étaient mourants et ils s'amusaient. En y repensant, après toutes ces années, je me rends compte que c'était leur façon d'oublier la guerre. Comme Hamnet avait un temps oublié les événements au-dehors en demandant sa main à Elain.

« Etonnant comme l'Homme arrive à oublier que le monde extérieure. » Je me tournai vers Dumbledore qui regardait lui aussi le stade. Il semblait serein, peut-être même heureux. Il avait ce sourire en coin qui disait _la lumière surpassera les ténèbres à jamais._ « Nous y allons ? » me demanda-t-il en me souriant. Oui. Allons prendre un bain de vie.

-:-

_Tic fait le temps qui passe_

_Tac fait la Dame qui passe, ramasse, trépasse_

-:-

L'humeur est au beau fixe, dans les vestiaires. Chacun de nous connaît l'enjeu du match : la Coupe de Quidditch. Gryffondor l'a toujours remportée, sauf pour raison d'ordre majeur. Ajoutez à l'orgueil du lion son honneur à défendre et vous obtiendrez l'état d'esprit de mes équipiers. Même la pluie au-dehors ne semble pas les gêner. Elle est d'ailleurs moins forte que ce que nous avions prévu. C'est Cho qui va être contente, elle n'aime pas voler sous la pluie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est génial, pourtant ! La difficulté est plus grande donc on en retire plus de plaisir. Ah les gens qui veulent un Quidditch de promenade… Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent…

Un reniflement me sort de l'observation des joueurs. Ginny est assise par terre, dos au mur, genoux repliés, la tête entre les mains. Ma pauvre Ginny, j'ai oublié que tu avais un frère entre la vie et la mort. Je m'en approche et pose une main sur son épaule. Elle relève aussitôt la tête. Elle a les yeux rougis et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues de pêche. J'en ai le cœur qui se sert désagréablement.

« Ca va ? » Crétin ! Son frère est en train de mourir et tu lui demandes si ça va ? Tu es vraiment le roi des imbéciles, Harry Potter ! Non mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? A ce qu'elle se lance dans une gigue endiablée en hurlant de joie ?

« Oui, t'en fais pas. » Elle essuie rageusement les larmes qui maculent ses joues. Elle est forte, ma petite Ginny. Je me penche et dépose un baiser sur sa joue encore humide puis lui prends les mains et les sert fortement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« On va le jouer, ce match. Et le gagner. Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas avec nous aujourd'hui. D'accord ? »

Elle se jette dans mes bras en reniflant. Je l'y serre en lui promettant mentalement que les responsables de son prochain deuil seront châtiés. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien à dire, si ce n'est que je suis là pour elle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, alors je la serre sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recule d'elle-même avec un petit sourire. Je l'aide à se relever et les autres joueurs posent leurs mains sur nos mains jointes.

« Pour eux ! » disons-nous en cœur. Absents de corps, présents dans nos cœurs. C'est ce que signifient les brassards noirs que nous portons au bras.

« En selle, les enfants. Nous avons un match à gagner ! »

« Et de la pâtée de Serdaigle à concocter » enchaîne Erin, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Il n'y a pas à dire, le Quidditch, elle l'a dans le sang.

Nous nous postons à l'entrée des artistes, balais à la main. De là, on peut observer une bonne partie du stade. Osekourmamanpapa ! Ils ont organisé une Journée Portes Ouvertes ou quoi ? Il n'y a pas autant de monde, d'habitude ! Si ? Un sifflement me sort de ma transe. Mes coéquipiers semblent tout aussi impressionnés que moi. Surtout Reueul. Il est très… _vert_.

« C'est pour nous, tout ce monde ? » demande Shari en se tordant le cou pour voir le haut des Tours.

« On dirait bien. » répond Vince, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Au secours… » gémit Reuel. Ginny lui pose une main sur l'épaule en un geste rassurant.

« Ca va aller, t'inquiètes pas. Ca nous a tous fait ça la première fois. »

« Bienvenue à la Finale de la Coupe de Quidditch qui voit s'affronter aujourd'hui Gryffondor et Serdaigle ! Ah ! Merci de vous joindre à nous, Monsieur le Directeur. On commençait à désespérer. »

« Maitland ! »

« Quoi ? On s'inquiétait juste pour notre Directeur préféré ! A son âge, une mauvaise chute et c'est un séjour à Ste Mangouste. » Dumbledore éclate de rire. Amory fait un grand sourire à une McGonagall outrée. Nous enfourchons nos balais et surgissons dans le stade sous les acclamations de la foule. C'est encore plus impressionnant, vu des airs. Il a dû y avoir un boom dans les inscriptions à Poudlard, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

« Les Gryffondors font leur entrée ! Une arrivée digne des joueurs internationaux, vous ne trouvez pas, Professeur ? Oh allez ! Arrêtez de faire la tête, ça ne vous va pas. D'accord, d'accord ! Le tour de piste des joueurs avec en tête la star des stars, maître des stades et dompteur de Vifs d'Or, une ovation pour le sublimissime Haaaaaaarrrrrrryyyyyyy POTTEEEEER ! »

J'exécute un looping et lève le bras pour répondre aux vivats de la foule. Amory a le chic pour enjoliver les joueurs… Si je l'écoutais, je me croirais l'égal de Viktor Krum. Tiens, je me demande si Hermione le voit toujours. Il faudra que je le lui demande. J'aimerais bien savoir s'il participera à la Coupe du Monde, l'an prochain. Il paraît que la Finale doit être jouée en Chine. J'essaierai de coincer Cho pour lui demander, peut-être qu'elle sait. J'en profiterai pour la convaincre de l'intérêt des matchs ou des entraînements en pleine tempête. Ben tiens, en parlant de tempête, le vent se lève. Pas plus mal. Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de lui parler de la sœur de Croft, Enervin, quelque chose comme ça. Je veux l'avis de quelqu'un de l'intérieur.

« Un trio de choc, un trio de charme, ces trois drôles de dames vont vous en mettre plein la vue ! Une cabriole par ci, une feinte par là et la victoire est dans leurs mains. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, accueillez comme il se doit les Reines du stade, j'ai nommé Ginnybelle Weasley, la délicieuse Katie Bell et la sublime Shari O'Conell ! » Il ponctue sa phrase d'une révérence lorsque les demoiselles passent devant lui.

« La terreur des joueurs et le tombeur de ces dames, le duo le plus antithétique, atypique et fantastique, maîtres incontestés des Cognards, Leurs Majestés Erin Munroe et Vince Lloyd ! » Les concernés frappent leurs battes en hurlant un cri de défi. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux ? Je ne serais même pas surprit s'ils commençaient à faire un Haka, comme les joueurs de rugby New Zélandais. Ca leur correspondrait assez.

« Fraîchement débarqué dans les stades, aussi nerveux que talentueux, la future coqueluche des sélectionneurs se nomme Rueul Endean et est présentement sous contrat avec Gryffondor pour leur faire remporter la Finale. Applaudissements pour un futur champion ! » Rueul ne fait qu'un vague signe de la main aux personnes qui acclament son nom. Il faudrait qu'il prenne un peu de poil de la bête, s'il veut jouer chez les pros. Bon, j'avoue, il s'est quand même amélioré depuis qu'on l'a recruté mais il lui manque quelque chose, une sorte de rage de vaincre. Il l'acquerra sûrement avec le temps.

« La meilleure équipe de Poudlard aura face à elle les Serdaigle, menés par la charmante mais néanmoins colérique Cho Chang. » Regard noir de la concernée. « Les Gryffondors auront à berner miss Anliz Renghtun, jolie jeune fille qui refuse toujours de sortir avec moi. » Double-Huit d'Anliz en guise de salutation. « Messieurs Chambers et Bradley ainsi que miss Jamie McNulty seront les vis-à-vis de nos trois tigresses. » Sourire éclatant de Jamie pour ses camarades, autant joueurs que spectateurs. « Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas trois Poursuiveurs mâles chez les Serdaigles, on aurait pu les caser avec nos charmantes Poursuiveuses. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Professeur ? » Allons Amory, tu joues les marieurs, maintenant ?

« ACHEVEZ, MAITLAND ! » hurle le Professeur McGonagall au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il va nous la rendre chèvre. Un chat qui bêle, je suis sûr que ça réjouirait les Biomagistes du CNRM.

« Oui, oui, voilà ! Si on ne peut plus… »

« VASKON TYRLEA ET HADES MALACAR AUX POSTES DE BATTEURS ! ET MAINTENANT QUE CE MATCH COMMENCE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES ! »

Eclat de rire dans les tribunes. Madame Bibine, qui attendait patiemment la fin de l'annonce des joueurs en tapotant la caisse du pied, donne rapidement les instructions et siffle le coup d'envoi. Amory reprend le micro des mains avec un regard noir pour McGonagall.

« Et c'est partiiiiiii ! »

-:-

L'entraînement dispensé par Harry portait ses fruits mais se heurtait à une excellente équipe. Les Serdaigle possédaient très bien le terrain, faisant avancer le Souaffle, mais leur jeu restait un peu trop scolaire, trop collé aux matchs banals. C'était ce qui faisait défaut à leur tactique. Ils étaient trop prévisibles. Ce fait n'était pas dans le jeu des Gryffondor mais leur tendance à vouloir en mettre plein la vue les handicapait, ils perdaient bon nombre d'occasions pourtant faciles. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'après près d'une heure de jeu, le résultat n'était que de quarante à trente.

Le premier incident du match fut la chute de Cho. Harry et elle donnaient la chasse au Vif d'Or à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. C'était un exercice assez dangereux en temps normal – la tête du balai ou les étriers pouvaient toucher le sol et à leur vitesse, ce pouvait être dangereux. Or, c'est ce qu'il se passa. D'après les commentaires qui suivirent sa chute, l'un des étriers avait touché terre provoquant un déséquilibre du balai. Harry avait juste eu le temps de s'écarter de sa trajectoire que Cho s'écrasait sur le sol après plusieurs tonneaux.

-:-

« C'est dingue ce qui lui est arrivé ! » dit Ginny en regardant la Serdaigle se faire soigner par Madam Pomfresh. « Comment c'est possible qu'elle se soit cassé la figure comme ça ? Elle s'est rendue compte qu'un balai peut accélérer ou quoi ? »

« Elle a peut-être fait un faux mouvement. » avança Shari en étouffant un éclat de rire.

« Cho n'est peut-être pas aussi agile que Potter avec un balai, mais elle se débrouille très bien. » dit Chambers d'un ton froid. Ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était que quelqu'un doute ou se moque des capacités de vol de lui-même ou de sa Capitaine.

« Excuse-moi mais vu la dernière saison, on peut douter. » répliqua Anliz. « Elle s'excite à l'entraînement et dès qu'une faute est commise, elle hurle comme un Jobarbille agonisant qui aurait vécu toute sa vie dans un asile ! La dernière fois, Jamie a coupé sa trajectoire pour réceptionner une passe. Elle s'est fait engueuler comme du poisson pourri. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait demander à Hades d'envoyer un Cognard sur elle pour se venger de l'avoir presque fait tomber. Et je ne vous parle pas de sa mauvaise foi. » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor.

« Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas Potter qui l'a poussée ? » ajouta le Poursuiveur, perfide.

« QUOI ?! » s'indignèrent Ginny et Shari.

« Il est prêt à tout pour attraper le Vif d'or. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si une joueuse manque de se tuer pourvu que Monsieur Potter puisse faire ses cabrioles et se pavaner devant toute l'Ecole ? »

« On a toujours dit que les Serdaigle sont intelligents mais je n'ai jamais vu un aussi bel exemple de _connerie_ ! Tu surpasses même Crabbe et Goyle ! » hurla Anliz en giflant Ray Chambers. « J'ai _honte_ d'être dans cette Maison ! » siffla-t-elle avant de rejoindre Bradley, en grande discussion avec Katie Bell et Jamie McNulty au centre du terrain.

« Félicitations, Chambers. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'esprit chez quelqu'un. Franchement, cette théorie du complot était… _époustouflante_ ! » Ginny posa une main sur son cœur et fit semblant d'être sous le choc. « Nan, je t'assure ! Tu pourrais écrire des romans policiers, avec de pareilles idées. Je suis certaine que tu ferais un malheur ! Tu as déjà la fibre d'un grand écrivain et une imagination débordante, c'est dommage de gâcher tout ce potentiel en racontant des idioties. »

Un coup de sifflet résonna dans le stade, indiquant une reprise du match. Avec un clin d'œil, les deux Gryffondor quittèrent le Serdaigle bouillant de rage et allèrent prendre place au centre du terrain pour le second lâché de Souaffle.

-:-

Les Attrapeurs ne semblaient pas résolus à chercher le Vif d'or. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de discuter de je-ne-sais-quoi, assis sur leurs balais comme au salon de thé, depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, protégés de la pluie par _l'Impervius_. Cho était remontée en selle peu après s'être faite soigner par Madam Pomfresh. Elle ne semblait pas traumatisée pour un sou, à en juger la façon qu'elle avait se tenir – couchée sur le manche, les jambes repliées sur la queue et les bras croisés sous son menton. Elle hochait la tête à certains propos que tenaient Harry mais semblait plutôt en désaccord avec lui.

« Les Attrapeurs en sont maintenant aux petits fours mais je crains qu'ils ne manquent bientôt de thé. »

Harry et Cho se détournèrent de leur conversation un instant puis se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre comme si de rien n'était. Je secouai la tête devant tant de flegme. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus, je dois dire, ce n'était pas tant le comportement de Harry et Cho, mais plutôt le fait que les joueurs continuaient à jouer. Surprenant. C'était comme s'ils y étaient habitués ou qu'ils avaient été prévenus à l'avance de ce qui allait se passer. Ou ils n'en avaient rien à faire, c'était aussi une possibilité.

Comme je tournai la tête, je vis du coin de l'œil une sorte de déchirure dans le ciel mais qui avait disparu un clin d'œil plus tard. J'avais rêvé, indubitablement. C'était sûrement un phénomène lié à la distorsion de la lumière par les dernières gouttes de pluie qui tombaient. Des murmures angoissés me sortirent de ma contemplation de ce phénomène naturel des plus étranges. Il se jouait devant moi un remake de ma première année. Jamie McNulty était agrippée au manche de son balai, lequel balai était agité de soubresauts. On aurait dit qu'il voulait se débarrasser de sa cavalière, comme un étalon sauvage qu'on dressait pour la première fois. Il me semblait qu'il montait de plus en plus haut, comme s'il voulait échapper à la présence des joueurs qui tournaient autour de la Poursuiveuse. Au fur et à mesure de l'ascension, il y avait de moins en moins de joueurs qui pouvaient suivre, du fait de leur balai. Harry et un Batteur de Serdaigle furent les deux derniers à accompagner Jamie.

Le balai stoppa net son ascension. Tout le stade était silencieux. On pouvait entendre les gémissements de Jamie et les paroles apaisantes des deux garçons. Ils essayaient de conjuguer une action pour s'approcher et tirer la jeune fille sur un de leur balai. Jamie tendit une main tremblante vers Vaskon qui s'approcha lentement d'elle. Leur action aurait pu être couronnée de succès si le balai n'avait pas décidé qu'un piqué était nécessaire. Le cri de terreur que poussa Jamie se mêla à ceux des spectateurs lorsqu'ils virent le corps de la Serdaigle se soulever du manche, tellement l'angle était faible. Je retins mon souffle alors qu'Harry et Vaskon plongeaient pour la rattraper. Le Batteur fut celui qui arriva le premier le plus près de la malheureuse.

« LACHE LE BALAI ! LACHE LE BALAI, JAMIE ! ALLEZ ! »

Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse hallucinante. Jamie tourna la tête vers Vaskon et échangea un dernier regard avec lui. Tout le monde devait plus ou moins se douter de ce qui se passerait en cas d'échec. Je crois que Jamie aurait volontiers obéit à son coéquipier si un soudain virage n'avait propulsé balai et équipage droit vers les buts de Gryffondor. Hélas, la trop grande vitesse de Vaskon l'empêcha de freiner à temps.

« VASKOOOON ! » Le cri suraigu monta d'une des tribunes de Serdaigle où une jeune fille voyait son petit-ami s'écraser sur le sol à pleine vitesse. Son balai explosa en mille morceaux. Son propriétaire fini sa course au pied de la tribune des professeurs d'où il ne se releva pas.

A l'autre bout du terrain, Harry avait une avance d'une ou deux secondes sur le balai déchaîné. Il filait vers les buts avec visiblement, une idée en tête. Tout d'un coup, il vira en épingle et se retrouva face au balai. Qui n'arrêta pas sa course. Qui fonçait droit sur Harry. Qui ne s'écarta pas.

_Il va se faire tuer ! Bouge, Harry ! BOUGE !_

« HARRY !! » hurlai-je en même temps que le balai le percutait.

-:-

Elle pourrit nos nuits et nous suit jusque dans nos rêves. Mortelle amante, elle nous enchaîne à elle dans une danse à l'issue de laquelle nous serons unis pour l'éternité. Par moment j'oublie. Pendant quelques minutes je redeviens ce que j'étais, ce que sont les autres, j'ébauche même un projet. Et brusquement, la vague brûlante : de nouveau je sais. Je sais tout. A présent je comprends. Pourquoi. Je sais. Je dois le dire à Hermione avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Madam Pomfresh n'est pas là, ça me laisse une bonne marge de manœuvre. Chaque mouvement est douloureux. Même respirer. On inspire du feu, on se déchire la poitrine, on alimente une machine de torture. Cercle vicieux. On veut mourir à chaque inspiration mais on ne peut consciemment s'arrêter longtemps de respirer. Alors on attise la douleur. Volontairement. Que faire d'autre ? S'ôter la vie ? C'est ce que Meg a fait il y a trois jours. On en avait parlé pendant un bon moment, avec les autres et Madam Pomfresh. Elle nous a expliqué ce qu'elle voulait faire et pourquoi elle allait le faire. On la comprenait sans problème, aussi ne l'avons-nous pas empêchée de mettre son projet à exécution avec la collaboration de l'Infirmière. Elle s'est paisiblement endormie pour ne plus se réveiller. Je crois que nous l'envions tous. Elle est partie loin de la douleur, loin de la peur, loin des larmes. Elle est au Paradis et nous sommes en Enfer. Mais Madam Pomfresh nous écoute et peut nous aider à partir au moment où nous ne pouvons plus supporter la douleur malgré les potions calmantes. Personne ne le sait, c'est un accord interne dont toute trace mourra avec nous.

Je vais pour m'asseoir mais il m'est impossible de bouger les jambes. Mes forces ont sérieusement déclinées, depuis mon arrivée. Nous sommes mis au courant assez rapidement des évolutions de la maladie – sans toutefois nous dire comment sera la fin - et la perte de la motricité en est une. Après un _Ferula_, mes jambes daignent pendre hors du lit. Je ne sais pas si l'_Anapneo_ de Madam Pomfresh durera tout le temps de ma mission. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ça devrait bien se passer.

Il y a un paquet, sur ma table de chevet. Il porte l'estampille de Fred et George. Ils ont décrété que c'était leur devoir d'égayer un peu notre _captivité_. Ca marche pas mal, pour certaines, mais beaucoup ne nous sont pas utiles – il faut pouvoir se lever et ça, c'est un peu compliqué pour nous. Je trouve une petite bourse qui contient de la poudre argentée. Le petit mot accompagnant l'envoie précise qu'il s'agit d'un prototype de poudre Auzieux, un équivalent de potion de Polynectar déshydratée. Appliquée aux endroits que l'on désire changer, son effet dure une demie heure. Les jumeaux travaillent à l'allongement du temps de dissimulation. Voilà qui va m'être utile.

En traversant la salle, je prends vraiment la mesure de cette _épidémie_. Il y a tant de chambres ! J'ai appris à connaître certains occupants et les voir là, couchés devant moi, donne corps à nos récits, à nos sensations. Je vois ce que nos rares visiteurs voient et le résultat n'est pas fameux. Les plus anciens ne ressentent plus la douleur car perdus dans le Néant du coma en attendant une fin décidée par avance, emmitouflés dans les bandages à n'en plus voir que leurs yeux ; les nouveaux arrivants sont encore sous le choc et se font emmailloter de plus en plus rapidement. Les départs sont aussi plus fréquents, le dernier ayant eu lieu hier soir. Ca me fait peur… Ca me fait peur parce que, des anciens, je suis dans les derniers et je sens ce mal insidieux me tuer un peu plus chaque jour. Il n'y a plus d'arrivées depuis deux jours mais les départs se sont accélérés malgré l'intervention des Medicomages de Ste Mangouste. Ils disent qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé mais leurs yeux affirment le contraire. Ils savent ce qui nous tue mais nous le cachent. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous guérir ? Autant le dire clairement, dans ce cas. Ca nous permettrait de partir en paix avec nous-même, de nous dire que s'il n'y a pas moyen de guérir, nous avons raison de mettre un terme à nos souffrances.

Madam Pomfresh garde toujours des robes de sorcier au vestiaire. Je m'y sens comprimé, avec tous ces bandages. Pour la première fois depuis près d'une semaine, je quitte la salle où nous sommes parqués. C'est bizarre, comme sensation, un peu comme si on passait la porte d'un monastère bouddhiste retiré au fin fond de l'Himalaya et qu'on tombait directement sur les rues d'Edinburgh en plein Hogmanay. Quand le Quintaped n'est pas là, les McClivert dansent, comme on dit. Il y a tellement d'agitation que personne ne me remarque. Je me retiens aux murs pour ne pas tomber. La tête me tourne, mon corps me brûle, mes jambes sont faibles. Je dois continuer, pourtant. Hermione doit être mise au courant.

Le vent est fort, dehors. Un temps parfait pour une Finale de légende. Les joueurs s'investissent beaucoup plus quand il y a un avis de tempête. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils y trouvent comme une sorte de défi, comme si gagner un match en ayant bravé les éléments est plus digne de respect que de gagner un match par temps clair. Dans un sens, c'est vrai. L'idée du petit être humain affrontant les forces de la Nature fascine, un duel inégal dont tout le monde attend l'issue. Et les joueurs veulent être les vainqueurs portés en triomphe. Pour le moment, il n'y a qu'un jeune homme avançant bravement jusqu'à un stade de Quidditch. Il surpasse une douleur gravée au plus profond de lui-même pour faire part de ses déductions sur la mort effective ou à venir de quelques dix-neuf étudiants, reliés indirectement les uns aux autres. Mais quel lien ! Le meilleur qui soit pour frapper au cœur !

Un sors de détection et ma baguette me montre la direction pour arriver jusqu'à Hermione. Elle est dans les gradins de la troisième Tour Est. Encore des escaliers à monter… Merlin que j'attends impatiemment le retour à mon lit ! Prendre les potions et ne plus bouger, oublier la douleur dans un sommeil sans rêve… Quel délice ! Hermione saura quoi faire, elle n'aura pas besoin de moi. Elle sait toujours quoi faire, Hermione. On peut lui faire confiance pour diriger l'affaire comme il se doit. S'il n'y a pas d'espoir de nous soigner – nous l'avons bien compris depuis un moment –, il reste toujours celui de faire payer le ou les coupables. Il est absolument _hors de question_ qu'ils s'en sortent.

Minute. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. C'est trop calme, dans le stade. Pourquoi il n'y a aucun cri de supporter ? Pourquoi Amory ne commente pas ? Pourquoi il n'y a que ce silence oppressant ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bons dieux ! Je débouche sur la plateforme des gradins. Hermione est debout devant la rambarde, entourée par les garçons de sixième année. Elle me fait penser à une grande star protégée par ses gardes du corps. Ou à une Enchanteresse escortée par les Aurors. Elle a les cheveux qui volent dans le vent. Elle a dû utiliser un sortilège d'_Impervius_. Elle est belle, comme ça, mon Hermione. Belle et Grande. Avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je n'aurais jamais pu ne serait-ce l'égaler. Elle est comme le professeur Dumbledore. Puissante mais sans ostentation, toute en nuances. Une porte entrouverte sur un monde qu'on nous laisse imaginer.

« HARRY !! » hurle-t-elle. Je me fige. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hermione, explique-moi ! Elle se serre le garde-fou de toutes ses forces, les yeux exorbités. Je m'approche de la rambarde et vois le spectacle qui s'offre à nos yeux. Par Asmodée et tous les démons du quatrième cercle ! Les images me parviennent avant le son. D'abord la collision. Aucun son. Une jeune fille est éjectée à terre. A peine un cri. Mon meilleur ami est projeté contre le poteau des buts. Un bruit sec et métallique. Le balai fou le suit. Aucun bruit. Il le frappe à l'estomac. Un gémissement. Il retombe sur le sol à côté de l'Eclair de Feu. Le bruissement du sable. Harry glisse le long du but. Aucun bruit. Il tombe dans le sable. Nouveau bruissement.

-:-

« Dommage que ça se soit terminé aussi vite, le début était prometteur. Manquait un peu de vitesse et de prise de risque mais c'était pas mal. »

« Si tout se passe comme prévu, la suite sera meilleure. »

Ils regardèrent les autorités se précipiter vers les trois accidentés. Il n'y eut pas besoin d'examiner longuement le Batteur de Serdaigle. Madam Pomfresh lui ferma les yeux, laissant s'échapper une unique larme pour cet enfant mort trop tôt. Un de plus. Elle fit apparaître un brancard, y plaça le corps du jeune homme et le recouvrit d'un drap blanc sur lequel se formèrent rapidement des taches de sang.

« Acte deux, première scène. »

« Laissons-les souffler une minute, ce n'est pas drôle sinon. »

Près des buts de Gryffondor, les deux joueurs s'étaient relevés tant bien que mal et étaient présentement soutenus par les professeurs. Cependant, Harry Potter ne semblait pas disposé à obéir. Il se débarrassa rapidement du bras du professeur Nathalon, professeur d'Etude des Moldus, pour revenir à son Eclair de Feu.

_Tiens donc… Harry Potter a l'air assez mal en point. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir combien de temps il peut tenir. _

Il avançait d'une démarche raide, se tenant les côtes et serrant les dents. Lorsque Nathalon voulu le soutenir à nouveau, il le repoussa violemment et monta en selle puis voleta jusqu'au sommet de le troisième Tour, Gryffondor Est.

Les deux êtres se levèrent et lentement, descendirent les marches sur lesquelles ils s'étaient installés pour regarder le spectacle qu'ils avaient mit en scène. Un pas après l'autre, ils se postèrent dans un coin du terrain.

« Sic Luceat Nox. »

_Par ordre du Maître, votre heure a sonnée. _

-:-

Harry vola péniblement jusqu'à moi, dirigeant son balai à une main, l'autre tenant ses côtes. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, je remarquai qu'il fronçait les sourcils et serrait les lèvres fendues. Un filet de sang s'échappait d'une coupure sur son front et se mêlait à la pluie qui ruisselait de ses cheveux sur son visage. Il devait mourir de froid, avec son uniforme collé à la peau à cause de la pluie !

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda quelqu'un à ma gauche, un grand brun avec une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

« Euphorique, ça se voit pas ? » dit-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre ouverte. En clair : ne pas déranger sous peine d'obtention d'un aller simple à Ste Mangouste. « Ma baguette, Hermione. » me demanda-t-il d'un ton froid. Je n'aimais pas quand il était comme ça, il devenait un parfait étranger qu'il était impossible de faire changer d'avis ou de faire dire autre chose que ce qu'il avait bien envie de vous dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? » demandai-je en lui tendant son bien. Il me l'avait confiée dans la Grande Salle un peu avant qu'ils ne partent au Stade, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi il tenait à la savoir en ma possession plutôt que dans les casiers des vestiaires ; peut-être préférait-il l'avoir près de lui en cas de besoin.

« Arrêter les personnes qui sont à l'origine de tout ça. » répondit-il en scannant chaque visage que croisaient ses yeux. Il fronçait les sourcils, la haine se lisant clairement dans ses yeux. Il savait qui était derrière tout ça et qu'ils étaient là, quelque part dans le stade, à observer le résultat de leurs manigances. Soupçonnait-il encore le jeune Croft ? Je ne le savais pas mais je m'en doutais. Il esquissa un mouvement pour partir mais s'arrêta net, les yeux tournés vers le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et toute haine quitta son regard. Il n'y avait plus qu'incrédulité.

« Maman ? »

-:-

« Arrêter les personnes qui sont à l'origine de tout ça. » Je parcoure le stade des yeux pour trouver mes cibles. Enerhin et Ashton Croft, pourritures devant l'Infernal. Foi de Potter, vous paierez pour vos crimes. Par ma volonté, vous avez été condamnés à mort. Que Dieu ait pitié de vos âmes… si vous en avez. Bellatrix avait raison. Les sorts ne sont efficaces que si on les ressent. Elle aussi aura l'occasion de tester mes connaissances.

Le corps de Vaskon a été emmené hors du Stade. Je peux entendre des pleures autour de moi. Le Quidditch perd un grand joueur et Serdaigle un bon élément. Une vie gâchée. Pour rien. A quoi rime tout ça ? Pourquoi sacrifier tant de gens dans une guerre qui n'est pas la leur ? Pourquoi des pères en viennent-ils à tuer leurs propres enfants ? Pourquoi des familles se déchirent-elles ? Pourquoi des familles entières sont-elles décimées ?

_Harry…_

Je me redresse vivement, ce qui provoque un élancement dont je fais fi. C'était quoi, ça ? Je regarde au sol, instinctivement, et ne vois que deux émeraudes taillées en amande qui me fixent comme si j'étais à quelques centimètres d'elles. J'en reste pétrifié, sans voix, sans pensée cohérente. Une seule autre personne a de tels yeux mais… c'est impossible, elle est… elle est morte ! Morte ! Depuis seize ans ! Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie ! Alors comment ? Qui ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Les questions se choquent e s'entrechoquent dans ma tête sans qu'aucune réponse ne soit trouvée.

« Maman ? »

Ce mot franchit mes lèvres sans que je puisse le retenir. Je sais que c'est impossible, pourtant… Pourtant un fol espoir s'embrase en moi. Un espoir qui ne peut qu'être déçu mais qui est là, tout au fond, et qui refuse d'entendre raison. C'est cet espoir autant que la curiosité, pourtant mêlée de défiance, qui me fait oublier mes blessures et mettre le cap vers cette personne que mes yeux ne quittent pas. Plus je m'approche et plus je me demande si je ne suis pas encore en train de faire un de ces nombreux rêves dans lesquelles je retrouve mes parents. Aïe… non… mes côtes démentissent formellement tout rêve. On n'a pas mal, dans un rêve. Je me pose le plus doucement possible, les yeux toujours fixés sur _elle_. _Elle_ est toujours là. Debout. Je _la_ dévore des yeux. Une part de ses longs cheveux auburn est rassemblée sur son épaule gauche, le reste tombe dans son dos. Une petite mèche tombe devant ses yeux tellement ressemblants aux miens. Ils avaient raison, tous ceux qui m'ont dit que j'ai les yeux de ma mère. Son visage se fend d'un sourire qui réchauffe mon cœur et attise l'espoir nouvellement né. Une fossette lui donne un petit air malicieux. Elle est belle… Je comprends que papa n'ait pas pu l'oublier malgré ses rebuffades. Elle tend ses mains vers moi, ses si belles mains aux doigts longs et fins. Sans trop me rendre compte du comment, je suis entouré par ses bras. Dieux qu'elle sent bon. Maman… Ma maman qui me sert dans ses bras… Ma maman à moi…

« C'est impossible… » dis-je d'une voix rauque, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

« Il arrive des choses impossibles tous les jours, mon chéri. »

Elle a une voix douce. Apaisante. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. C'est bien elle, c'est ma mère. Ma mère qui passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Ma mère qui me murmure des mots réconfortants. Ma mère qui me revient… Enfin.

« Tu ne partiras plus, hein ? »

« Non, mon trésor. Plus jamais. »

J'oublis tout ce qui peut bien se passer autour de moi. Il n'y a plus que maman et moi. Maman et son amour. Maman et sa peau douce. Maman et sa bonne odeur. Maman et sa voix. C'est complètement différent de Mrs Weasley. Maman est le calme au milieu de la tempête qu'est Mrs Weasley. Maman ne sourit qu'à moi. C'est ma mère, ma _vraie_ mère. J'aime beaucoup Mrs Weasley mais elle ne la remplacera jamais.

Mes jambes ont du mal à me soutenir. Ce doit être le trop-plein d'émotion. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on retrouve sa mère. J'ai froid. Sûrement le fait d'avoir un uniforme détrempé sur le dos.

« Tu vas être trempée, maman. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

La sensation de froid s'insinue un peu plus en moi. Je frissonne. Maman ressert son étreinte. C'est bizarre. Je n'entends qu'un cœur battre et pourtant, elle me presse contre son cœur. Ils doivent battre à l'unisson. J'ai froid. Toujours plus froid. C'est comme si j'avançais dans une piscine d'eau glacée. Pas à pas, l'eau monte et la chaleur reflue. Ce n'est pas possible qu'un uniforme trempé donne aussi froid, un froid qui s'insinue dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, qui me prive lentement de mes forces, qui…

Je suis brutalement arraché des bras de ma mère. Non ! Laissez-moi y retourner ! Maman ! Je veux crier tout ça mais aucun son ne sort. Je gis à terre comme un vieillard agonisant. J'ai mal à la poitrine. Le froid s'est brutalement arrêté. Il y a quelqu'un devant moi qui empêche ma mère d'approcher. C'est un garçon plutôt grand, aux cheveux bruns presque roux. Le plus étrange est qu'il a des ailes dans le dos. Grandes et blanches. Comme les anges. Il est en position de défense, baguette à la main pointée vers ma mère. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi me prive-t-il de ma mère alors que je viens juste de la retrouver ?

« Pourquoi m'enlèves-tu mon fils ? »

« Il serait votre fils si vous étiez sa mère. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, cet emplumé ? Bien sûr que c'est ma mère ! Qui veut-il que ce soit, Voldemort en ballerines dansant le Lac des Cygnes ? Ca se voit, que c'est Lily Potter, tout le monde la connaît dans le monde sorcier ! Je sais quand même la reconnaître !

« Ca va, Harry ? » me demande le type avec la voix de Ron. Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil. Je m'aide de mes bras pour me relever tout en grimaçant sous la douleur. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne dois pas voir clair. On dirait un maquillage qui coule à cause de la pluie. Peu à peu, l'inconnu qui s'interpose entre maman et moi fait place à mon meilleur ami, le visage crispé et engoncé dans une robe trop serrée.

« Ron ? Mais tu… Comment… Pourquoi… » Tant de questions que je veux lui poser mais aucune que je n'arrive à formuler. Il est là, devant moi, alors qu'il devrait être à l'Infirmerie ou à Ste Mangouste. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

« Harry, qui est-ce ? » me demande maman avec un air perdu. Ron renforce sa prise sur sa baguette.

« Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu m'éloignes de ma mère ? »

« Ce n'est pas ta mère, Harry. Aucune magie ne peut faire revivre les morts, tu le sais. »

Non, il n'a pas le droit de dire ça ! Si maman est là, c'est que c'est possible ! Ron s'agenouille devant moi avec une grimace de douleur. Je m'accroche à son bras. Pourquoi tiens-tu à me faire du mal, mon frère ? Pourquoi tiens-tu à me priver de ma mère ? Je viens à peine de la retrouver, laisse-moi en profiter, je t'en supplie !

« Harry, crois-moi, si c'était possible, tu aurais déjà tes parents avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Mais elle est là, Ron, tu la vois bien ! Tu la vois, tu lui as parlé ! » Il m'empoigne les bras et me secoue violemment tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est _pas_ ta mère ! Ecoute-moi Harry, j'ai compris toute l'histoire. Pourquoi nous avons été attaqués, pourquoi nous mourons, comment nous sommes choisis. Tous les Internés ont un rôle à jouer, chacun doit abattre les fondements de la Communauté que représentent ses parents. Chacun est fils ou fille d'un Grand de notre monde qui a refusé de se joindre à Tu-Sais-Qui ou de lui obéir. C'est en représailles, qu'ils ont tué les autres. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui… » Je le crois. Jamais il ne plaisanterait sur un sujet aussi grave. Les pièces se mettent en place dans ma tête. Le lien que je cherchais depuis le début est enfin clair. Et pourtant, une chose est encore trouble. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi mon meilleur ami a-t-il été attaqué ? Arthur Weasley n'a pas une position privilégiée au sein de la Communauté. Serait-ce à cause de l'Ordre, pour lui en faire avouer les membres et le quartier général ? Je lui pose ces questions mais un ricanement l'empêche de répondre.

« Voyons, c'est pourtant évident, mon chéri ! » dit maman d'une voix où perce le méprit. « Comment déstabiliser un combattant ? Simplement en s'en prenant à ce qu'il a de plus cher. Pour toi qui t'es créé une famille, c'était facile de voir quelles pièces sacrifier pour t'abattre. Tes meilleurs amis, ceux que tu considères comme ton frère et ta sœur. »

« Vous avez commencé avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » intervient Hermione qui se tenait derrière moi. « En Avril, un soir où je faisais ma ronde tout en discutant avec le professeur Mc Lagan. Vous étiez là. C'était vous, la personne qui parlait Fourchelang. »

« Je regrette de n'avoir pu m'occuper de toi ce soir-là. Quel plaisir ç'aurait été de réduire au silence cette tête trop pleine… Ton ami n'a pas été aussi intéressant. C'était décevant. On aurait pu croire qu'avoir passé autant de temps auprès de toi lui aurait apprit quelque chose. Mais après tout, l'un ou l'autre, c'est du pareil au même tant que notre jeune ami est frappé au coeur. »

Maman, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu veux les tuer ? Pourquoi tu veux _me_ tuer en leur faisant du mal ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Ils disent que tu n'es pas ma mère, qu'une créature malfaisante a prit ta place mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce ne _peut_ pas être vrai. Et pourtant, ils ne mentiraient pas. Ils savent ce que je ressens quand il est question de mes parents et ne prendraient pas le risque de jouer avec ça. Que puis-je donc en déduire ?

Que ce fol espoir qui s'est embrasé en moi n'est autre qu'un vestige de mon passé et de mes envies de gosse.

Que celle qui se tient devant moi ne peut être et n'a jamais été ma mère.

Que maman est morte.

Que maman ne reviendra plus.

Elle est morte.

_Morte_.

« Eh bien, Harry, quel visage défait ! » Imposture. « Que se passe-t-il, mon trésor ? » Mensonge. « On dirait que tu viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. » Traîtrise. « Raconte tout à maman. »

Un flash de lumière la projette violemment vers l'arrière. Elle se relève lentement en grimaçant de douleur et regarde furieusement le responsable. Hermione lui fait face, tête haute et baguette fermement brandie. Je vois dans ses yeux sa résolution à combattre. Je sens la main de Ron se contracter sur mon bras. Il s'est déjà mis en position pour se relever, prêt à se joindre à la mêlée. _Oublis la douleur, Potter. Bats-toi avec les tiens._ Je rassemble moi-même mes forces pour y prendre part à mon tour, tout en gardant un œil sur la personne qui nous faisait face. Elle n'est pas troublée par l'horrible cri qui s'élève dans le stade.

« Tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, Hermione Granger. La dernière. » Ces derniers mots tonnent dans mon esprit comme le glas d'une église, de ceux que l'on entend dans les films, ils résonnent dans le silence de la nuit et font s'envoler des nuées de corbeaux annonciateurs de malheur. Des corbeaux que je crois réellement entendre. Comme pour confirmer ce parallèle, une explosion résonne dans le stade suivit peu après d'un grondement sourd et de cris. Nous tournons la tête vers la source du bruit. Des volutes de fumée forment un écran qui nous empêche de discerner clairement ce qu'il se passe à l'autre bout du terrain. Une forme qui approche attire mon regard sur ma gauche.

« HERMIONE ! »

Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir Ron se jeter devant Hermione et être percuté par le sortilège destiné à ma meilleure amie. Le temps s'arrête.

-:-

Les Tours étaient lentement désertées par les spectateurs. Elèves et professeurs, encore choqués par ce qui venait de se passer, observaient les alentours en attendant de pouvoir s'engager dans les escaliers, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui se jouait sur le terrain. Regardant par-dessus la sixième tribune Nord, ils furent surprit de voir des nuages noirs avancer droit sur eux. Fait étrange, ils n'avaient pas été repérés auparavant. C'était comme s'ils venaient d'apparaître, comme sortis de nulle part. Tout mouvement fut stoppé face à ce phénomène. Puis il y eut un son au loin, comme un battement d'ailes gigantesques. Et les choses se faisaient de plus en plus identifiables.

« Par tous les saints… » souffla Minerva McGonagall, les yeux écarquillés.

Tous devaient penser la même chose à la vue de ce qui approchait et que certains pointaient du doigts. Eclipsant le soleil qui avait fait une timide apparition derrière les nuages gris, une créature approchait du stade, propulsée par de gigantesques ailes.

« Non… Ca ne peut pas… » Le professeur Mc Lagan semblait en proie à une vive incompréhension. « Les Portes ont été scellées ! Nous l'aurions su si… »

« Calleigh ? Tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda le professeur Rogue.

Mc Lagan se tourna vers lui mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour s'expliquer, une explosion survint au niveau du corps de la Tour Poufsouffle Sud qui jouxtait celle des professeurs. Le souffle de l'explosion obligea élèves et enseignants à plonger au sol pour se protéger des éclats de bois et des remontées de fumées. Le vacarme que firent les poutres de maintient en s'effondrant se mêla aux cris des élèves prisonniers sous l'enchevêtrement. Une énorme ombre passa au-dessus des décombres, suivie d'un bourdonnement d'ailes qui disparut rapidement.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore en se relevant.

Un concert de grognements lui répondit tandis que ses subordonnés l'imitaient. Certains arboraient de jolies estafilades à divers endroits du visage et sur les mains. Tous étaient couverts de poussière, comme s'ils avaient été au cœur d'une tempête de sable dans le désert de Gobi.

« Dieux de l'Enfer… » souffla le professeur Mc Lagan en voyant l'horrible spectacle de la Tour éviscérée. A ses pieds, à travers la poussière, on pouvait voir de petites formes sombres éparpillées ça et là. La professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se précipita dans les escaliers, ses collègues l'y suivant au triple galop. Quelques élèves qui se tenaient sur le chemin de ronde à côté de la Tour effondrée avaient déjà rejoint les décombres où ils s'affairaient à dégager les blessés. Les Première Année, maintenues à distance des corps de leurs camarades, avaient été laissés aux soins des Quatrième et Cinquième année qui commençaient à les évacuer loin du stade.

« Filius, Pomona, occupez-vous des plus jeunes. » lança le professeur Dumbledore en approchant des lieux du drame. « Severus, Minerva, Roderick, faites évacuer le stade dans le calme. Les autres, aidez-moi à dégager les blessés ! »

« Faites attention, gardez vos baguettes hors du fourreau. Les Neridrines ont pour habitude de faire plusieurs passages. Ils sont souvent accompagnés. Si vous en voyez, trouvez un abri le temps que les secours arrivent. »

« Nous pouvons nous battre, Calleigh. »

« Pas face à eux. Et détruisez la pierre le plus vite possible ! » répondit l'intéressée alors qu'elle courait vers ce qui restait de la Tour, le reste des professeurs délégués aux fouilles sur les talons.

-:-

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mon épaule gauche et mon avant-bras droit. Son souffle se coupa brusquement tandis que son corps se raidit brusquement. Je n'ai pas de souvenir précis de ce qu'il s'était passé avant ce moment, si ce n'est l'explosion d'une des Tours du stade et le cri de Ron alors qu'il se plaçait devant moi. Ma conscience ne me revint lorsqu'il ses genoux flanchèrent, m'entraînant dans sa chute que je tentai d'adoucir en m'accroupissant. Les traits de son visage étaient étrangement sereins, comme s'il ne faisait que dormir dans mes bras un après-midi de printemps au bord du lac ou sous les ombres d'un chêne. Cette vision bucolique n'était troublée que par la traînée de sang qui coulait de son nez.

« Ron… » Un petit sourire tordit sa bouche en un espèce de rictus.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Hermi-jolie ? » Il soufflait tout doucement ses mots, calmement, comme si tout cela était naturel. Ses lèvres étaient bleutées, de même que le bout de ses doigts qui étaient froids comme le reste de sa peau.

« Parce que tu as été blessé en me protégeant. »

« Ne pleure pas pour ça. » Il avait le même ton de voix qu'un enfant fatigué, ce ton vaguement serein, entouré de velours. « J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Je suis chevalier, n'oublie pas. C'est mon devoir de sauver les jolies filles. » Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une toute petite lueur de malice, vague résidu de ce qu'il était avant… avant tout ça. Un nœud coulant se serra autour de ma gorge.

« Je croyais que c'était moi, le héros. » Je levai les yeux vers Harry, agenouillé à nos côtés. Il était aussi blanc qu'un linceul, les yeux hagards, jouant avec ses doigts, comme s'il ne savait qu'en faire. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me lança un regard que je n'ai jamais oublié. Un regard mêlé d'une infinie tristesse et d'une profonde incompréhension, le regard d'un homme totalement perdu qui cherche désespérément un semblant de bouée à quoi se raccrocher et qui n'en trouve pas.

Je pense que Ron voulut éclater de rire. Il y parvint un petit instant – et c'était bon de le voir rire après tant de souffrance – mais cela se transforma rapidement en un horrible gargouillis. Sa main emprisonna la mienne et la serra fermement tandis que la toux le faisait se recroqueviller contre mon ventre.

« Ron ! »

« Ca va, tout… tout va bien… » dit-il lorsqu'il se fut un tant soit peu calmé. De ses doigts bleus et froids, il saisit la main de Harry et la porta à son cœur. « Veillez l'un sur l'autre. » dit-il d'une voix faible en nous regardant. « Soyez toujours là pour l'autre. Toujours. » Il y avait plus de sérieux dans sa voix, dans ses yeux, que jamais il n'y en avait eu. Sauf peut-être sur l'échiquier de McGonagall, en Première Année.

Harry et moi nous regardâmes. La même scène repassa devant nos yeux. Le serment que nous avions prêté cette nuit de septembre sur la tour d'Astronomie, serment dont les étoiles avaient été témoins. Nous ne l'avions alors pas prit à la légère et nous ne le ferions certainement pas ici.

« On sera deux. » dit Harry en soutenant notre échange visuel. Oui. Nous avions dit que nous serions là et nous allions tenir notre promesse. Qu'importe où cela devait nous mener, nous respecterions ce serment.

« Comme promis. »

Ron paru soulagé de notre promesse renouvelée. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux et un filet de sang coula de la commissure de ses lèvres tandis que sa tête roulait contre mon ventre. Les mains que nous tenions se détendirent et retombèrent mollement sur le torse de notre meilleur ami. Je regardai le visage de Ron pendant un temps. Une poupée de porcelaine aux lèvres bleues.

« Ron… Ron non ! » Harry secouait la main de notre ami mais celui-ci ne bougeait plus. « Tu avais dit que tu serais avec moi ! Tu avais promis ! » Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Il avait la voix aiguë, éraillée. « Réveille-toi, Ron ! Je t'en supplie, mon frère, ne m'abandonne pas ! Pas maintenant ! Pas toi ! » Il serra son corps contre le sien et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces.

J'ai toujours voulu que ce jour fatidique ne soit qu'un cauchemar né de mes peurs les plus profondes mais hélas, je ne me suis jamais réveillée en sursaut, le souffle court. Quand je repense aux années écoulées depuis ce vingt-quatre Mai, je me dis qu'en fin de compte, la guerre n'aurait jamais eu le visage qu'elle a eu sans la mort de Ron. C'est dur à dire mais c'est pourtant la vérité. A vous qui me lisez, jeunes lecteurs, sachez qu'un homme a été le catalyseur de toute une série d'événements qui changèrent irrémédiablement le cours de la guerre et de nos vies. En bien pour certaines choses, en mal pour d'autres.

Il se passa un certain temps avant que le sifflement d'une mélodie ne s'insinue dans mes pensées entièrement tournées vers l'être couché contre moi. Je reconnaissais cette mélodie. Elle avait fait son apparition à Poudlard à l'occasion des matches de Quidditch de Cinquième Année, pur produit de l'imagination des Serpentard.

_Weasley est notre roi_.

Je levai les yeux vers la personne qui sifflotait cet air et vit une jeune fille qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Les cheveux blonds relevés en une haute queue-de-cheval, mains dans les poches, regard qui papillonne de droite à gauche, Enerhin Croft était le symbole même de la nonchalance. Ainsi, mon intuition s'était révélée exacte. Une illusion de haut niveau. Ils l'avaient employés mais pourtant, elle n'était pas étudiée avant la Septième Année.

« Je vais vous faire une confidence. » dit-elle en regardant derrière nous d'où s'élevaient des cris, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. « Quand on tue un roi, on ne le poignarde pas dans son sommeil. » Elle posa son regard sur le corps de Ron puis nous fixa tour à tour avant de tourner la tête vers son arrière gauche.

Son frère jumeau s'avança à ses côtés, le visage froid. Il tenait dans ses mains la fameuse petite boîte circulaire qui semblait ne jamais les quitter. « On le tue là où toute la Cour peut le voir mourir. » conclut-il alors que sa sœur tournait sur elle-même comme l'enfant qu'elle était encore à bien des égards.

-:-

« Alasis, vous pourriez m'apporter le dernier rapport d'enquête des Aurors, s'il vous plaît ? Celui sur les Mangemorts du Sussex. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. » répondit l'affable secrétaire.

« Si vous trouvez un kiné en chemin, amenez-le aussi, il pourrait m'être utile. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Monsieur le Ministre. » Le globe de communication se tu sur un dernier rire masculin. La jeune femme se leva et parcourut rapidement la pile de documents qui envahissait son bureau à la recherche du document demandé. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle le posa à plat face à elle, passant une main rêveuse sur la couverture duveteuse de la pochette cartonnée. De son autre main, elle sortit un objet de sa poche et le posa sur le dossier, l'observant un moment.

Un rayon de soleil renvoya un éclat métallique tandis que la Secrétaire le rempochait et se dirigeait vers le bureau de Ministre de la Magie.

-:-

« Professeurs ! Ils sont coincés sous les poutres ! » cria un jeune homme du haut des ruines d'un chemin de ronde qui donnait sur les ruines de Poufsouffle Sud.

« Gill, essaye de dégager ceux qui sont les plus proches ! » répondit Calleigh Mc Lagan en commençant à fouiller. « Les Cinquième Année, vous rejoignez les autres près du professeur Flitwick ! »

Hagrid, déjà sur place, déplaçait les poutres les plus lourdes pour permettre l'extraction des blessés qui étaient rassemblés à l'écart du Stade. Les sortilèges de Lévitation fusaient de tous côtés, motivés par le danger que courraient les enfants prisonniers sous les ruines. Cela ressemblait à un jeu de mikado géant. Si la mauvaise poutre était déplacée, l'enchevêtrement s'effondrait un peu plus sur les malheureuses petites victimes prisonnières.

Vingt-trois personnes avaient déjà étaient dégagées et malgré leurs blessures, les survivants aidaient à désenclaver leurs camarades dont peu étaient retrouvés vivants. Le corps d'une jeune Première Année empalée sur une poutre brisée succéda à un corps non identifiable qui fut arraché des bras d'un jeune homme au regard perdu. Certains _secouristes_ dégageaient un corps puis couraient à l'écart pour vider leur estomac mais de plus en plus, ils agissaient par gestes mécaniques, oubliant blessure, douleur et dégoût.

« Ils en seront marqués à vie. » dit le professeur Sinistra à sa collègue de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tout notant sur un carnet les noms des victimes identifiables.

« Ce n'est que le début de ce qu'ils auront à affronter. » répondit celle-ci en déposant le corps d'un Quatrième Année mort écrasé par l'effondrement sur une des civières de la morgue improvisée. « La suite sera sûrement pire. Brevis Tamplwhoof. »

Le professeur d'Astronomie releva le nom du jeune homme à la suite d'une liste toujours plus longue. _Trop longue_, pensa-t-elle.

Dans le ciel de Poudlard s'éleva le cri de la Mort dans un sourd battement d'ailes gigantesques. Blême, Calleigh se tourna vers le firmament.

« Que les dieux nous protègent… » souffla-t-elle en pressant la pierre verte qu'enserraient les enluminures en forme de feuilles de laurier qui sertissaient l'anneau d'argent passé à son annulaire droit. « Faites vite, les vies de ces enfants sont entre vos mains. »

-:-

« En rang par Maison, s'il vous plaît ! » réclama le professeur Flitwick. « Allons, plus vite que ça ! »

Les premiers élèves de la Première à la Quatrième Année qui avaient pu être évacués se regroupèrent tant bien que mal en quatre colonnes qui bruissaient toutes de la même question : que venait-il de se passer ? Ils avaient tous entendu l'effondrement de la Tour Poufsouffle Sud, certains avaient même remarqués la forme sombre dans les airs mais tous étaient incapables de retrouver un ordre logique dans les événements qui venaient de se produire.

« Vous, là-devant ! Direction Poudlard au triple galop ! »

L'évacuation se faisait par les escaliers ou par la voie des airs grâce aux joueurs qui prenaient en charge les élèves proches des ruines de Poufsouffle Sud. Ils aidaient à présent au rapatriement des blessés dégagés des ruines vers l'Infirmerie de fortune. Les évacués arrivaient par petits groupes qui étaient séparés par Maisons et dirigés vers le château avec ordre de ne pas sortir des Salles Communes.

« Votre place est au château. » dit le professeur Chourave au groupe de Cinquième Année qui suivait les quatre colonnes vers le Collège. « Vous êtes trop jeunes pour voir ce qu'ils voient. » Elle tourna le regard vers les décombres. Qui peut faire une telle chose, se demandait-elle. Qui peut être assez malfaisant pour s'attaquer à des enfants ?

Une sorte de cri suraiguë vrilla les tympans de tout le monde. Nombre de gens se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes par réflexe mais quelques uns levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ceux-là virent la forme sombre qu'ils avaient aperçue peu avant l'effondrement. Ils restèrent figés sur place, comme hypnotisés par la forme qui fonçait vers eux à toute vitesse.

« AU CHATEAU ! COUREZ ! » hurla le professeur Flitwick en brandissant sa baguette. « NE VOUS RETOURNEZ PAS ! FUYEZ ! »

Les quelques élèves qui avaient commencés à reculer accélérèrent le pas puis entraînèrent leurs camarades dans leur course, portant parfois les plus jeunes. A la faveur du soleil nouvellement réapparu, nombre d'entre eux purent voir les créatures qui fonçaient sur eux de toute la vitesse de leurs grandes ailes. De loin, leur morphologie ressemblait à celle des dragons mais plus elles approchaient et plus il était possible de discerner leurs longs corps effilés dépourvus de pattes. Sur leur poitrail brillait une intense lumière rougeoyante qui attirait les regards à n'en plus pouvoir détourner les yeux. C'est ainsi que plusieurs élèves qui s'étaient retournés étaient comme statufiés sur place tandis que les créatures approchaient toujours plus près, leurs gueules béant sur d'immenses crocs acérés d'une blancheur ivoirienne. Les créatures les fauchèrent d'un seul coup de griffe.

…

« Pauvre Roi Ronald. » soupira Ashton avec un mouvement de tête pathétique. « Disparu au fait de sa gloire. C'est une perte tragique. »

« Il était si… amusant, sur son balais. » compléta Enerhin en posant une main sur le bras de son frère. « Tu te souviens du soir où nous avons eu cette _passionnante_ conversation avec lui ? Il ne s'en est jamais remit, le pauvre. »

Harry leva lentement la tête, dardant les deux enfants d'un regard noir. Il y avait dans ses yeux une petite lueur qui indiquait que le pire était à venir. Ses phalanges devenaient blanches tellement il serrait les poings autour du corps de Ron. C'est effrayant de se tenir à côté d'un être puissant en sachant qu'il est en colère. L'air devient plus lourd, plus dangereux. On a l'impression qu'une simple respiration, un simple battement de cœur, peut faire exploser la rage qu'il ressent et tout dévaster sur son passage. Et les jumeaux Croft l'alimentaient. Du moins Enerhin le faisait, car Ashton n'était pas en vue. Etait-ce à dessein ou bien un acte profondément inconscient ?

« Pourquoi ? » souffla Harry.

« Ca n'a rien de personnel. » dit Enerhin, une lueur de folie dans le regard. « On nous a demandé de faire ce petit travail. »

« Voldemort. »

« _Seigneur_ Voldemort, s'il te plaît. » le corrige la jeune fille en s'approchant de nous. « Ton Seigneur et Maître devant qui tu devras t'agenouiller ! Vous devrez _tous_ courber devant lui ! »

Alors qu'elle était à un mètre de nous, je vis à ma plus grande surprise la jeune fille être comme repoussée violemment. Elle fit un salto arrière et retomba lourdement sur le sol, face contre terre. Harry s'était levé d'un bon, baguette brandie. Il s'avança vers la forme inconsciente.

Au même instant, je sentis quelque chose de froid contre ma gorge qui me fit bloquer ma respiration.

…

_Le stylo retomba lourdement sur la feuille de papier. Un soupir s'éleva dans la pièce baignée du soleil de fin d'après-midi, venant se joindre aux cris des enfants qui jouaient au-dehors. Six. SIX ! Six essais pour tenter de décrire cette bataille qui en fin de compte n'en était pas une. Elle n'y arrivait pas, il y avait comme un blocage qui l'empêchait d'ordonner ses idées. Elle passa les doigts sur une petite cicatrice dans son cou et se remémora ce qui l'avait causée. _

…

Nous nous faisons face, lui et moi, totalement oublieux du reste d'un monde qui s'écroule pourtant à deux pas de nous. Lui qui se venge d'une humiliation que je lui ai faite subir. Lui qui se venge pour deux. Moi qui me venge de la mort de plusieurs innocents. Moi qui me venge de la mort de mon frère. Moi qui veux sa mort. Lui qui ricane.

« Tu la vois ? Ta précieuse Hermione. » Lui qui a sa baguette contre sa gorge. « La seule qui ait une telle place dans ton cœur. »

« Ton amie. » Elle s'est relevée. « Ta confidente. » Une fois. « Ton guide. » Pas deux. « Ta sœur. » Je ferai disparaître à jamais son immonde sourire narquois de la surface de la Terre.

« Qu'adviendrait-il de toi s'il lui arrivait un… petit accident ? » Je vois une perle de sang couler là où il a enfoncé trop profondément la pointe rendue coupante par un sort.

« Pauvre petit Survivant. » Elle me tourne autour en riant de ma situation. « Abandonné de tous. Complètement seul. » Seul ? Non. Elle est toujours là. « Plus de Ronald Weasley. » Ron… Mon frère, tu seras vengé. « Plus d'Hermione Granger. » On se regarde et je peux lire la peur dans ses yeux. Ma petite sœur, je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger. « Plus personne. Et c'est sa faute »

« Ma faute ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Elle se penche à mon oreille. « Ils sont morts par ta faute. » Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! « D'abord tes parents. » Non, c'était pour me protéger ! « Puis Cedric Diggory. » Non, il… Je lui ai dit de prendre le Trophée, il… « Il ne serait pas mort si tu n'avais pas été là, n'est-ce pas ? » Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Il aurait dû… Il aurait dû m'écouter et… « Sirius Black n'aurait pas dû mourir. » Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Sirius… Non, tu n'aurais pas dû mourir. J'ai été idiot et tu as payé à ma place. « Ronald Weasley non plus, pas vrai ? » NON ! « Il était ton ami, c'est pour ça qu'il est mort. » Parce qu'il était… mon ami ? « Il était proche de toi… » Proche… « Il serait encore vivant si tu ne l'avais pas approché ! »

« Je… »

« Harry, ne… » La voix se tait. Je relève les yeux et vois Hermione entre les mains du garçon. Elle a la bouche ouverte dans un cri de douleur ou de peur qui ne peut pas sortir. La baguette contre sa gorge a tirée une goutte de sang hors de ses veines. La simple vue de ce sang chéri couler le long d'une gorge aimée enferme mon cœur dans un carcan de fer. Je campe mes yeux dans ceux d'Hermione et prends ma décision. Elle ne mourra pas aujourd'hui. Elle est tout ce qui me reste. Ma confidente. Celle qui m'écoute et me comprends. Mon guide. Celle qui me remet dans le droit chemin quand je m'en écarte. Mon amie. Celle qui a toujours été là.

« Ma sœur. » dis-je d'une voix rappelant un grognement caverneux. Le dernier reste de la famille que je m'étais recréée. Je fronce les sourcils. Enerhin Croft hésite dans ses gestes. Elle commence à éprouver de la peur, je le sens en elle. Elle recule d'un pas, prudente et malgré tout ignorante. Elle sent que la situation lui échappe. Je resserre les doigts autour de ma baguette et tout se passe très vite au son d'un « ENERHIN ! » désespéré.

Lorsque je reprends conscience de mes actes, une main agrippe mon poignet et je sens quelque chose de poisseux sur mon autre main, celle qui sert ma baguette braquée contre le ventre de mon ennemie. Face à moi, Enerhin a les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche formant un petit _o_ de surprise. Elle recule d'un ou deux pas sans et ramène sa main devant ses yeux. Du sang en macule la paume. Elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe. Je n'en suis moi-même pas très sûr. C'est alors que, baissant les yeux, je remarque une tache de sang sur son ventre avec en son centre, une marque de brûlure.

Elle se tourne vers son frère en un lent mouvement et balbutie difficilement « Punis… pour les crimes… de leurs pa… parents… ». Ashton, blanc comme la mort, s'était figé derrière Hermione. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda sa sœur tomber lentement à genoux devant lui et s'effondrer face contre terre, toute vie à jamais envolée. C'était comme si le Temps avait suspendu sa course, comme si l'espace d'un ultime battement de cœur, le monde s'était figé dans les yeux voilés d'une petite fille qui jamais plus ne rirait. Par ma faute. L'espace de cet ultime battement, je me rendis compte que je venais de tuer. De mes propres mains. Ces mains qui serraient encore la baguette meurtrière tandis que mes yeux fixaient le corps à mes pieds. J'avais ôté la vie à un être humain. A une enfant.

…

_Hermione ferma résolument les yeux, ne voulant pas se souvenir de la suite, des cris d'Ashton Croft qui se précipitait sur sa sœur et la corolle de sang qui s'étendait sur le sol. Des yeux vides de l'enfant quand son corps avait été retourné et pressé contre un cœur qui hurlait de douleur et crierait bientôt vengeance, qui réclamerait le sang du meurtrier pour prix de celui versé. _

_Elle n'aimait pas se rappeler les événements qui avaient eu lieu à cette date. Il lui avait fallu un long moment avant de pouvoir y repenser sans éclater en sanglots interminables. Elle en revoyait les différents tableaux : Harry et Ashton Croft, debout face à face, baguettes à la main, l'immense créature qui avait survolée le stade et les cris qui l'avaient accompagnée, le vacarme que faisaient les gradins en s'effondrant. Toutes ces images, tous ces sons resteraient à jamais dans sa mémoire. _

_Les batailles ne sont pas faites pour être écrites, décida Hermione. Elles sont faites pour servir d'exemple de la folie de l'Homme. Ce jour-là, ils se sont servis des lois de la Nature pour combattre leurs semblables. Ils avaient convoqués une Vouivre pour assouvir les desseins d'un fou, d'une créature qui était prête à les sacrifier pour assurer ses plans de conquête. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à détourner les propriétés naturelles d'une plante pour tuer des innocents dont le seul crime était d'être les enfants des personnes qui n'étaient pas prêtes à se laisser dominer. Ils avaient tué des innocents. _

« Tu n'y arriveras pas… »

_L'ancienne Gryffondor tourna la tête vers son invité et le fixa d'un regard grave. Il ne la regardait pas mais elle sentait son esprit tourné vers elle comme les yeux d'un lion à l'affût de se proie. Oh bien sûr, il était au courant de ses essais de rédaction. Il était surtout au courant de ses nombreux échecs et ne faisait rien pour l'encourager. _

« Ce n'est pas fait pour être écrit. »

_Hermione mit la feuille sur laquelle elle était en train d'écrire au-dessus d'un tas déjà conséquent de feuilles volantes, de feuillets reliés artisanalement les uns aux autres, d'ébauches de textes ou de croquis bâclés pour la plupart. _

« Non. »

_Depuis quelques temps, elle tentait de décrire la Deuxième Guerre, notamment au travers de sa relation avec Harry. Ses expériences personnelles couplées aux récits des survivants lui avaient permis de reconstituer la trame des événements. Certes pas la totalité de la Guerre, mais quelques faits isolés par ci par là qui se mariaient avec d'autres faits plus ou moins en rapport. Il lui aurait été proprement impossible de suivre un récit linéaire, d'y incorporer toutes les composantes du conflit, aussi avait-elle des petits bouts d'Histoire éparpillés dans son appartement, le Face à Face côtoyant un Noël dans une des Maisons de l'Assemblée, ou encore un récit de torture et une image de mère berçant son enfant. _

« Ils auraient pu s'en sortir ? »

« Non. »

…

« Les dossiers que vous vouliez, Monsieur. »

« Vous avez pu trouver un kiné entre votre bureau et le mien ? » demanda le Ministre de la Magie en prenant les dossiers que sa secrétaire lui tendait. S'adossant à son fauteuil et soupirant, il se dit que la journée serait bientôt finie. Encore ces deux dossiers et il pouvait espérer avoir dix minutes à lui. Peut-être pourrait-il même voir sa femme et embrasser la petite avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Ce fut sur ces pensées toutes simples qu'il sentit des mains sur ses épaules. Rouvrant un œil qu'il avait paresseusement fermé, il constata qu'Alasis lui massait lentement les épaules et la base de la nuque, ce qui avait pour prodigieux effet de le détendre.

« Vous avez des talents cachés, ma chère. »

Un sourire mauvais retroussa les lèvres de la secrétaire à cette remarque. Continuant sa besogne d'une main, elle retira de sa poche un petit couteau qu'elle amena lentement à hauteur de la nuque de son patron. Sa main lentement se déplaça sous les oreilles du Ministre et lui fit basculer la tête en arrière, légèrement penchée sur le côté. Tout à son bien-être, l'homme se laissa faire, oublieux des soucis du gouvernement. Mal lui en prit car il était déjà trop tard pour lui quand il sentit la morsure de métal froid contre sa peau et les premières gouttes chaudes couler le long de son cou offert à la lame tranchante du poignard.

« Vous ne faites pas si bien dire, Monsieur. » dit la jeune femme d'un ton froid quoique teinté de joie féroce à la vue des flots de sang qui s'échappaient de la gorge ouverte de celui qui avait été Ministre de la Magie.

* * *

**Ici s'achève la fanfiction des Ombres du Passé. Pour des raisons simples tout autant que complexes, cette fiction restera incomplète, œuvre fauchée en pleine course comme l'ont été les milliers de vies brisées dans cette guerre. Vous trouverez par la suite quelques extraits de ce qui aurait pu composer les Ombres, les faits marquants ou non qui auront marqué l'Histoire peu ou prou. A vous de créer votre histoire avec les éléments qui sont en votre possession. Si l'idée saugrenue vous prend de la continuer officiellement, merci de me le faire savoir. **

**Peut-être y sera-t-il adjoint le dernier chapitre qui clôturera les Ombres. **

**Vous remerciant d'avoir suivit les 6 premiers chapitres des Ombres du Passé et ce 7e incomplet, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation. **

**Naseis** – **05/05/07**

* * *


End file.
